Hey Father Which One's Mother?
by KageYami
Summary: When Lucina introduced herself, she revealed another strange fact to her father. Not only she doesn't know who her mother is but she also has eleven younger siblings. "T-Twelve kids?"
1. Prologue: Lucina, the eldest

**My AN: Hey look my first story...for Fire Emblem. I'll be honest with you guys: my grammar ain't the best and hopefully not the worst. Another fact I never played ANY Fire Emblem games, ever-wait don't leave! I've watch walkthroughs especially the latest one Awakening. Makes me wish I got a 3DS instead of the Vita, but then I wouldn't have gotten my Persona 4 Golden...don't leave...Wow I sound pathetic.**

**Well if your still here, this idea popped into my head out of pure randomness. Gameplay wise I know it's impossible, but fanfiction wise I made it possible...hopefully.**

**So endure my grammar and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: Lucina, the eldest.

"Oh father!"

Reunions should always be full of heartwarming and joyous feelings, however this one is still strange. It's simple Chrom, the current ruler of Ylisse, has met his daughter Lucina, from the future. For him it was the first of many strange and confusion events that will fall upon him. He stared at the woman, it was strange to see her around the same age as his Shepherd companions but he felt proud his Lucina would grow into a beautiful woman. As he stared warmly at her, Lucina had an uncomfortable look.

"Better Lucina?" he asked her.

"Yes father." she nodded with hesitation.

"Father.." Chrom tried out the word.

He knew he had a baby waiting for him back at his home. He would never imagined being called a father too soon. Chrom chuckled to himself wondering if he and his beloved wife would have more children besides Lucina.

"Should I call you something else?" wondered Lucina nervously.

After a small misunderstanding of being called father by his future daughter, Chrom and Lucina chuckled together. The lonesome reunion was caught short.

"Chrom?" asked the masterful tactician, Robin. "Oh and Marth?"

Before the reunion Lucina was going by the name of Marth, a legendary ancestor.

"Should we tell her Lucina?" Chrom asked with a smile.

"Right!" nodded Lucina.

"Robin please look into her eyes." requested the king of Ylisse.

The tactician obliged to her friend's request. She examined them so closely until she realized the left eye had a well known mark from Ylisee heritage.

"So you are future Lucina." said Robin finally.

After finally confirming herself to both Chrom and his most trusted tactician, Lucina can finally start one of her missions.

"Father who is my mother?" she asked so suddenly.

"W-What?" a baffled Chrom can only spit out.

"Isn't it obvious Lucina, it's-" Robin chuckled before she got interrupted.

"You don't understand!" Lucina pouted as she realized her situation. "In the future father, I had many siblings."

"Wow Chrom can't control yourself." snickered Robin, as Chrom blushed from the statement.

"Huh?" Chrom voiced out.

"Ahem." the future princess got their attention again. "However their mothers aren't the same."

A dreadful silence was filled for a few seconds. The words were slowly sinking into the two presented with her. Both of their expressions changing into one filled with shock and another fill with amusement.

"WHAT?!" wondered Chrom loudly.

He was married to the woman he loved for two years. He knew his eyes never left his beloved at that time, despite other woman throwing themselves at him. Chrom, still a young man, had some urges at times but he easily resisted them. The young king was wondering what happened to him at the future.

"Oh uh father?" a worried Lucina asked. "Are you alright?"

"You really are a daddy's girl." Robin smiled at her. "So Lucina how many siblings do you have from the same mother?"

"I know one of them is my full blooded sibling but the rest are half, but I love them all!" she answered honestly.

"H-How many w-wives d-did I have?" Chrom asked still sinking in the current info.

"Eleven." Lucina answered quickly. "But I loved each of them as they were my own mothers!"

Chrom's brain attempted to accept on current events, however he was simply shocked from what was happening.

"So do you recall these mothers? Do they belong at the Shepherds? Do they fight amongst each other?" Robin asked a barrage of questions.

"It would be better if my siblings introduced themselves to father." Lucina answered though her eyes had an odd glint.

The woman chatted full of excitement. The one from the future was curious on a time where her parents were younger and before her siblings were ever born. Another full of curiosity of the future.

"Twelve kids!" Chrom shouted suddenly. "At least twelve..."

Robin and Lucina stared at the broken king with shocked eyes.

"Umm Lucina." Robin started. "Did your father loved all of his wives?"

"Yes he loved all of them equally, that's what one of the mothers told me." Lucina recalled. "She said something like 'the cause of envious men' I think."

"How about the others'?" Robin asked again, her eyes having a brighter glow.

Lucina began her recollection of what the other wives of Chrom said. One blushed madly as she stuttered her explanations. Another one sighed so happily though she still read romantic novels. The next one was one who tended to break many things, luckily she had the treasury of Ylisee to pay for damages.

"I'll tell you the rest at camp." Lucina said as she caught her own breath.

"Oh right, we both lost track of time." Robin nodded.

Both tactician and daughter stared at Chrom. Both girls were still chocked at how Chrom seemed like he was lost within his own world. They decided to drag him along though they could hear his mumbling.

"Twelve children."

* * *

**End AN: So I guess you could tell it's already different huh? I hope I accidentally didn't take anyone's idea of this story. Well from the chapter I hope you can tell the impossibilities already, but hey it's fanfiction and we can write whatever we want, right? The next couple of chapters will be obvious on the introducing every single child but yeah. **

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue for this story. You guys got any ideas, for funny interactions and such? Just tell me!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Shy Flirt

**AN: Hey I'll be honest with you guys...I # # $ LOVE YOU! I never had that many reviews in one entire chapter that is barely 1000 words. Still I appreciate the support and laugh you guys are getting.**

**Anyways**** I took note majority or I think some of the comments were confused about my Robin. Well since he/she is OUR Avatar, aka represent us the player, and in game you could kinda see a personality at the same time not. You still following me? So I made my Robin a bit of a person that tends to tease her friends to show her love. Plus she has amnesia so it's natural for her to ask what's going on. Ok that's some parts of her...um yeah I'll just let you guys read the next chapter now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Shy Flirt

The odd revelation of his daughter made Chrom very uneasy. His wife, despite him begging her to stay, joined him throughout the next war. She glared the king and kept her distance.

"Oh gods." sighed Chrom from his predicament.

"Oh father once we stop can we spar?" asked an excited Lucina.

Chrom was about to respond until he recalled why they were heading to this particular direction.

"Lucina, there is a nearby bandit camp here that is terrorizing the nearby villages." Chrom informed his daughter.

He took a quick glance at Robin's whereabouts. Chrom noticed she was chatting animatedly with Olivia. He smiled towards the two, yet at the same time he felt eyes were staring at him.

"Understood father, we'll take care of these bandits." nodded Lucina as she glanced at her cousin who was conversing with his mother.

When Chrom discovered another one from the future, he realized the man was related to him thanks to the Mark of Naga on his arm. What shocked him more was the fact the man was his young sister's son. He stared at the family of three that were enjoying themselves.

"Surely father your own flesh and blood, from the future, will be able to protect you and mother!" Owain declared in his usual theatric self.

"I will have to spar with you more to figure what my future self taught you." Frederick responded.

When Owain declared Chrom to be his uncle, he was shocked. When he pointed on who the father was, Chrom was relived. At least he knew Lissa was in trustworthy hands. He sighed to himself as Robin instructed him to be on the frontlines.

"Hey who is that fellow?" Chrom pointed to a lonesome figure staring at the bandit fortress.

The young mercernary seemed to smile at the walls with no care. He gave out a hearty laugh as he check his sword's conditions.

"By the gods..." Lucina muttered to herself in shock. "INIGO!"

The teen turned around with a shocked look. He was quickly crushed by Lucina's arms.

"Uh Lucina c-can't b-breath!" he wheezed out.

"Sorry but I finally found you." apologized Lucina. "I swear if you sired a maiden while I was gone..."

"Calm now big sister." Inigo said. "We have been separated for two years and that is the first thing you have told me?"

"We all know how much of a flirt you are." Lucina replied.

Right now Chrom was wondering who that man was to his daughter. He took note of the royal blue hair but he was looking for something else. Inigo realized how Chrom was staring right at him.

"P-Please don't stare at me." stuttered Inigo suddenly. "I-I get so shy q-quite easily."

He ignored his small request. Chrom then realized a familiar mark upon his right eyes. "The Mark of Naga, then you must be..."

"Hmm who are you, you have some resemblance of me?" asked Inigo.

The two blue haired folks never realized their darker haired relative approaching them.

"My favorite kin, it is you Inigo!" Owain screamed in joy as he dashed towards them.

"Ah Owain good to see you cousin." Inigo nodded with a grin. "Though who is this fellow here and why does he bear the same mark as me and my sisters, but it's on his shoulders?"

"By the gods can't you see fellow blood brother in arms!" Owain declared dramatically getting some of the Sheperds attention towards them. "He is the one that conceived your mother!"

Both Chrom and Inigo stood and stare at each other for a good few minutes.

"You guys are definitely related especially when your both shocked." Robin giggled at the sight.

"So this is one of the many nephews I got then huh?" Lissa gave out her thoughts.

"U-Um what's going on?" Olivia wondered.

Inigo couldn't resist himself, he gave out a grin towards the three who approached them.

"My you three look beautiful." he winked towards them.

"By the gods Inigo that's your mother and your aunt!" gawk Lucina at the sight of her brother. "It's bad enough!"

"Oh crap!" Inigo blushed brightly as he twirled his fingers around. He gave out a heartwarming smile towards Olivia. "Mother, it's good to see you again, I'm Inigo!"

"M-M-Mother?!" Olivia stuttered outloud. "S-So y-you a-are one of Chrom's children from the future, w-which makes me..."

Inigo quickly realized the situation. His mother hasn't been romantically involved, as far as he knew. He quickly lost his composure as well.

"W-Well u-um y-you see." he lost whatever words he will speak out.

With the little commotion happening between son and mother, Robin and Lucina were chatting once again.

"Say Lucina what do you mean by 'bad enough'?" she asked.

"In our future, since most of everything is gone, he flirts with my other sisters." Lucina winced at the memories. "Calls it practice before we went back in time."

"So what's his preference?" Robin wondered.

"Anything that is a woman, unfortunately one of my sisters has the mark on her chest." Lucina informed the tactician.

"A-Ah, on her bosom." Robin snickered at the thought. "How unfortunate."

Both women realized they were ignoring the leader of the Shepherds. They stared at him, whose mouth was wide open.

"M-My s-son a f-flirt?!" Chrom gasped in shock. "W-With O-Olivia?!"

"Father are you alright?" asked a worried Lucina as she was quickly by his side.

"Oops I guess we broke him." Robin giggled to herself.

Inigo and Olivia approached the still broken Chrom. The dancer and he leader had an awkward stare down, which made both children wonder.

"So Olivia..." Chrom started while rubbing the back of his head.

"..." Olivia couldn't say a word.

"..."

"..."

"Father we still have to deal with the bandits."

"...right, Lucina."

* * *

**End AN: When I decided to skip Owain's recruitment I realized I missed the "RADIANT DAWWWNNNN" segment but then another realization hit me. His and Brady's dialogue are gonna be a challenge to me. (That means Kanji-I mean Brady will be later.) So I decided I'll not introduce the children in the order of their paralouge but at random. Oh and yes I made Frederick Owain's father since...story wise Lissa says Frederick was her first crush so...yeah.**

**Well I already got some ideas for some chapters involving all the children. If you know the support conversations between Lucina and her sibling just think of that expect with more of them. :D**

**So got any ideas or suggestions? Leave it behind via comment if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 2: One Who Rarely Smiles

**AN: The first of many impossibilities that's going to happen. Anyways Chrom's wife in this story well I'm leaving out hints for the chapters, so you guys can figure it out from there. I hope I don't make it too obvious and too vague. Besides just from the chapter's you can do process of elimination so Robin and Olivia are out. Also I'm putting the children's Mark of Nagas in... interesting locations, like here and mentioned at the previous chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy and point out any grammatical errors please?**

* * *

Chapter 2: One Who Rarely Smiles

A journey around his own country made everything a worth it's while, especially with friends. Chrom, despite the revelation of what he had done at the future, was smiling contently towards his two children from the future.

"Oh c'mon Lucina there were twins that were requesting me!" whined Inigo.

"And for the last time, I don't' want to leave you behind." pouted Lucina.

The young girl stomped ahead leaving her younger brother behind.

"Twins!" Inigo cried out.

Chrom sighed at his son's flirtatious antic but then again it is the first of many trials he would have to endure. Take his wife for example, she gave him a smile but at that night her belongings were no longer within his tent. She requested to have her own tent!

"What's a king supposed to do?" he asked the sky.

"Milord I believe in the future you were truly worried about your own daughter not having siblings." Frederick voiced out his thoughts.

"It doesn't mean I have to make eleven women pregnant." muttered Chrom with a blush.

"What is there to be ashamed off milord?" the Wary questioned his leader and brother-in-law. "You already conceived Lucina with your beloved."

"One of my beloved..." Chrom muttered once again. "I still can't believe she wanted her own tent!"

"Oh c'mon Chrom you know a girl's feelings when she's all jealous!" Lissa arrived with a smile. "I know she's not the jealous type but she'll accept the situation, eventually."

The Shepherds current destination was a mercenary fortress, which was ran by a Grimleal general. The Grimleals were ones that worshiped a fell dragon named Grima, who is sworn enemies of Naga. Naturally the two sides collide but the Shepherds got some members from the country that follows the Grimleals.

"I swear by all that is Naga..." sighed Chrom at his current predicament.

"Oh hey someone's right at the entrance!" Robin pointed out.

"Want me to check ahead Chrom?" Cordelia asked with a smile.

"Let's go check ahead together." Chrom answered with a smile in return.

"Ok." sighed Cordelia happily.

As the two went on ahead, Robin can only chuckle at the sight.

"Despite having a child of his own, she still has a crush on him," analyzed Robin. Though there is one word she could summarize it up "Cute."

"So Robin," Lucina approached the tactician with her cousin and brother right behind her. "What is your relationship with father, and what are your feelings towards him?"

"One who has the mind of a mastermind, we request not from distrust but sheer curiosity!" Owain added his thoughts.

"Yes please, we've been helping Lucina try to find her real mother." Inigo said.

"Uh guys you do realize Chrom's wife is-" Robin attempted to say but she got interfered.

The three future kids were staring at where Chrom and Cordelia scouted ahead.

"By the gods I know that cute twintails from anywhere!" Inigo blushed with a smile as he dashed off.

"Another of my kin!" Owain shouted theatrically.

"Inigo if you flirt with her..." warned Lucina as she followed the other two.

Robin can only sigh at the children.

"Oh Sevara look at you as adorable as always!" Inigo smiled at the scowling young girl in front of him.

"Well I recognized mother here." Severa said her eyes usually narrowed down.

Right now Cordelia seemed shocked at the thought of having a daughter, but the blue hair is simply giving it away on who the father is.

"Hello little sister." Lucina smiled towards her.

"H-Hello." Severa replied with a quick smile.

She had hope no one would take notice of it.

"Aww man Severa you give Lucina that cute smiles of your's but not me?" Inigo pouted with a grin.

"Not especially to you damn flirt!" she growled.

Chrom stared at the sight wondering how his children grew up together. He patted Severa with a grin.

"Hey kiddo." Chrom smiled. If he's gonna meet all of his children from the future, he better just get used to it. "I'm your father."

"I-It's not like I love this reunion or anything!" Severa denied with a blush though she glanced at Cordelia. "Oh great mother is at cloud nine again."

"Oh come now Severa your own mother did love Chrom with her entire being!" Owain said with a smile.

"It's still annoying enough to be called the daughter of someone so perfect." Severa pointed out with a frown.

"Chrom and I." Cordelia finally said something, yet it is at a trance. "Chrom and I together. Chrom and I married."

"Yup she's my mother alright." Severa nodded and then she decided to glare at Chrom. "And you!"

"Me?" Chrom pointed at himself.

After speaking his response, she gave him a a sharp slap right on his now shocked face.

"I thought families are supposed to be one father, one mother, and their beloved child," Severa ranted though she wasn't finished. "Instead you have the guts to have eleven wives!"

"I uh um." Chrom attempted to talk.

He found his second daughter but she seemed so mean spirited compared to Inigo's flirty attitude or Lucina's unending devotion. Once again Chrom was examining his daughter looking for the mark of his heritage.

"Looking for my Mark of Naga father?" she asked with eyebrow raised.

Severa's face suddenly became flustered while Inigo laughed out loud. Chrom can only look at confusion, he was glad his daughter dressed so modestly but it seemed like the mark is at a sensitive spot.

"Tell her sister, where your mark is!" Inigo still laughing.

Severa's face turned even more red and glared at Chrom. She decided to stay by Cordelia's side for the time being.

"What it something I said?" Chrom asked full of worry.

"No. Well yes father." Lucina finally said something. "The Mark of Naga is at her uh.."

"Where exactly?" Chrom wondered with a sigh.

"At her backside!" Inigo screamed still clutching his side.

The young flirt felt a powerful punch towards his stomach as he smiled at the seething Severa. He went through worse but he knew Severa really wanted to meet their father so she presented herself a little more nice than the usual treatment.

"So worth it." he breathed out.

* * *

**END AN: Yes I picked Severa because she's so Tsun-Tsun! Well since Cordelia is one of Chrom's wives I made it so Severa's complexity isn't as bad as the game. So I guess I made Cordelia one of the happiest people in my fic.**

**Speaking of happiest people...I'm just laughing due to me making Chrom taking all kinds of abuse. Besides hearing him say "Huh?" in game just makes me feel he's the only one who's sane, especially the DLC and some of the children's paralogue.**


	4. Chapter 3: My Pega Pony Princess

**AN: So here we are next chapter. I just felt like doing the aftermath instead of it happening during the battle. So hope you enjoy more of Chrom's descent to madness! Muahahaha, I'll stop now.**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Pega Pony Princess

"Robin the other day you avoided my question."

This is what Robin has to hear the first thing in the morning. She had a sleepy look towards Lucina who was waiting by her tent. The tactician was pouting from being awakened too early.

"You're the one's who walked away." she muttered as she got up.

"By the gods Robin what are you wearing?!" Lucina blushed from seeing Robin's sleeping garments.

"J-Just a friend's cape, why?" Robin wondered so casually.

The woman wasn't afraid to show off her body especially towards other female, but when it comes to men it is a different story.

"Ah Lucina there you are!" Chrom's voice approached the tent.

"Wait father there is something inappropriate within here!" Lucina quickly replied.

"What are you talking about?" wondered Chrom with morning happiness. "It's just Robin."

His head turned towards his favorite tactician, Chrom then realized she wasn't wearing much.

"..." Robin stood there, morning drowsiness still coming out.

"..." Chrom's eyes wandering all over Robin as he realized how her body seemed to huge the cape.

Both adults stood there staring at each other, until it was broken off the a simple question.

"I-Is that m-my cape?" Chrom stuttered out a question as he kept on staring.

"Y-Yes." Robin nodded meekly as her face heated up as well.

Lucina stood there shocked at how the two were handling the situation, there was no screaming or throwing objects! She stood there fascinated by how the adults handled it out.

"Get out." Robin said as she clutched the cape.

Chrom quickly obliged, already used to following Robin's orders. Lucina apologized on her behalf, though the princess could tell Robin was in disbelief for ending up in an odd situation like that.

"Here give Chrom back his cape." Robin requested as she covered herself in her usual garments.

"How does she change so fast?" Lucina thought outloud in fascination.

She recalled back in her timeline, she was the first one to get up. When she wakes up all of her siblings, one of them was the first to be ready. Lucina chuckled at how Inigo tended to be one of the slower ones especially when he wanted to 'help' one of his sisters change.

"H-Here father your cape." Lucina handed it out to the king.

"Ah thank you." Chrom nodded his thanks.

The man stared at the cape, wondering for how long did Robin held onto it. He held it close and realized, Robin's familiar scent of books and flowers were still lingering. A blushed quickly formed out.

"Father is a pervert..." Lucina muttered in shock.

Then Chrom realized how his daughter's admiring smile became a little different. It seemed more distant but she still held admiration within her eyes. The two were about to head to the dining tent when a certain noise broke out.

"Dun dun dun!" someone made interesting sounds. "Cynthia the slayer of evil doers is here!"

The armored girl had the biggest grin on her face. She smiled and approached the two royals.

"Hey Lucy. I couldn't find you throughout the battle!" Cynthia grinned at her.

"Cynthia where were you?" Lucina wondered in shock.

"Well I met mother and Severa." Cynthia replied. "Then again I kinda did a big mistake.

"Hmph to think you were that gullible, idiot." Severa approached with her usual scowl.

"H-Hey at least things didn't end up that bad!" Cynthia replied with a pout. "Besides I knew you were smiling in the inside when we reunited!"

"I-It's not like I did enjoy our reunion or anything!" retorted Severa.

"So what exactly happened?" Lucina questioned her half-sisters.

"The leader that was slain by father," Severa started. "She thought it was father."

Lucina can only stare at the girl in total shock. The eldest sibling just whacked her own forehead.

"Father I blame your pride." Lucina sighed in disbelief.

"Huh?" wondered a confused Chrom.

"You went straight towards the leader, who was impersonating you!" Lucina pouted.

"Well he was recruiting more mercenaries and I couldn't let that happen." Chrom recalled the battle.

He'll never admit it but the pride within him felt insulted. That man didn't even looked like him and yet people fell for his act. Chrom took note of his only nephew approaching them.

"Ha Cynthia just one more person of our kin is required and our justice Cabal would be complete!" declared Owain with a smile.

Suddenly his face turned into utter horror.

"S-Sword hand? Right now?!" Owain spoke to his hand full of shock. "I must finish my new technique with my new blade of justice, Warious!"

Owain quickly left towards the training grounds.

"Pfft sword hand my butt." Severa muttered.

"Hehe butt." snickered Inigo until he felt a smack on his head. "Oww!"

"Anyways I always wanted father to call me this since mother always called me it!" Cynthia grinned excitedly.

"And your mother is?" Chrom wondered.

"The legendary pegasus knight Sumia!" Cynthia declared proudly.

He would never admit it but earlier in his Shepherd career he held quite a crush on Sumia. His face heated up just from the sheer fact he had a future daughter with her. He wondered. "So what exactly do you want me to call you?"

"Pega Pony Princess!" Sumia blushed.

"Huh?" was the response.

"You're such a daddy's little girl." scoffed Severa.

"Look who's talking!" Cynthia retorted.

She was about to approach her but for some reason Cynthia tripped over nothing? She quickly screamed out. "I'm alright!"

"Yup like mother, like daughter," Chrom sighed as he decided to get her attention. "Cynthia!"

"Yes father?" asked a bubbly pegasus knight.

"I love you my little pega pony princess." Chrom said it so quickly.

"I love you too father!" Cynthia grinned as she hugged him.

Chrom could feel air leaving him so fast.

"Cynthia...can't...breathe."

* * *

**End AN: Just wondering in game, Lucina recalled her father being slain, yes? Plus she is at least a year older than her supposed younger sibling, right? Plus her father died when she was barely one year old, right? So I'm trying to figure how the flying Minerva wings did Cynthia recall Chrom calling her you know Pega Pony Princess? Umm just my inner thoughts, makes more sense if Cynthia had a different father but oh well.**

**As for Owain...I kinda forget him loving his weapons too much and me making random names. I made "Warious" out of Wary so you know his father in this story yeah...**


	5. Paralogue 1: The Wedding Bouquet

**AN: So this chapter gave myself a quick break on the children introduction and this one is more on Chrom and his waifus. ****Hehehe. ****So you guys realized these chapters are just barely 1ooo words and man if I'm motivated, like right now, I can make a new chapter in a instant.**

******Oh crap I realized I forget to mention where Cynthia's Mark of Naga was...it's whatever opposite arm, Owain has it on. Wait that sounds incorrect...um like if Owain has it on his left arm then Cynthia has it on her right arm. Did they ever mention if it was on his left or right arm?**

* * *

Paralogue 1: The Wedding Bouquet

"Oh Chrom!"

The king of Ylisee stood on top of the balcony proud and tall. He waved around with a big smile on his face. Chrom seemed to be enjoying his wedding with is wife.

"Yes dear?" he turned around with a huge smile on his face.

There he is standing next to the one he love with all of his heart. A blush formed out as he chuckled with her.

"This is just a beautiful day for the both of us." replied his beloved. "Everything of me is your's and only your's."

Chrom's eyes widened at her devotion, he stood there shocked from what he's hearing. He had the biggest smile on his face right now. Both had them had a tender kiss and entered the royal hallways of his castle. Both lovebirds chuckled to themselves as they took note of how empty the place seems to be. Smiling to each other, their devotion is second to none.

"C-Chrom!" Olivia approached the two with the biggest blush on her face.

"Olivia what are you doing here and what are you wearing?" Chrom asked as his face was beginning to match her's.

"W-Well L-Lissa t-told m-me you'll l-like it." Olivia explained as she twiddled around.

Right now Olivia was wearing a wedding dress and she seemed even more nervous than usual.

"Y-You look amazing!" Chrom blurted out.

"I-I've been in love with y-you f-forever!" Olivia stuttered rather cutely. "I-I wish I-I had the courage t-to tell you s-sooner!"

His wife gave him a very dark glare. Chrom was taken back by the two woman around him. He gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh Chrom!" Cordelia approached them with the biggest smile on her face. Taking his hands away from his wife, she twirled around the king.

"C-Cordelia you too?" he wondered why the pegasus knight was wearing a wedding dress as well.

"I shall love above all others for the rest of my days." she confessed while her face was starting to match her hair.

Having three women that loved him dearly was giving off his vibes of hormones. The temptation was getting bigger as they all look lovely in his eyes.

"I-I uh." Chrom attempted to speak but failed.

A sudden tumble was heard. Everyone turned towards the stairway where Sumia, in a wedding dress, tumbled down the stairway. As she flew off the stairs miraculously she landed onto Chrom's catching arms.

"S-Sumia?!" Chrom gasped at how lovely she looked.

The clumsy knight only blushed as she felt his around her. She giggled at him.

"It's so nice to feel special to someone." she smiled at the king. "To love someone more than anything in the world and have them love me back."

Four women was the breaking edge for the young Ylisse king. His senses here suddenly heightened thus: he could smell each of the young woman's scent, he could hear their nervous hearts beating, and he could see their flustered and lovely faces.

"By the gods this is either a blessing or curse." Chrom thought with a big smile on his face.

All three women in front of him looked so beautiful and he would gladly admit it. Then he realized his wife simple disappeared without a trace, yet for some reason he simply did not care.

"Chrom?" another voiced called out.

He knew that voice right away. He found her upon the open fields of a nearby village. She was lost, dazed and confused: the young woman didn't even know who she was. When she started to bring more of herself into the group, Chrom took note of her joking attitude. She gave out the most random comments yet it cheered everyone up, but he knew how scared she was since she didn't know herself. So he took care of her, kept an eyes on her and the two of them had their moments. He turned to the stairway to see Robin in a wedding dress with the biggest flush on her face.

"R-Robin!" Chrom gasped at the sight. He was trying to remind himself on how this woman tends to be.

"P-Pretty." Olivia said.

"Very beautiful." Cordelia complimented.

"Wow Robin you look so lovely." smiled Sumia.

Robin's flustered face turned into a pout. She had as nervous look as she approached Chrom.

"With a smile on your face, you look much more lovely." told Chrom as he held her hand.

"P-Please take m-my heart and everything about me." confessed Robin.

The man then felt arms draping around both of his. He looked at all the brides around him with the biggest flush.

"Father!"

The luckiest man of all of Ylisse.

"Daddy!"

All these lovely women are his.

"Get off me pervert!"

Only his and no one else.

"I yield, I yield!"

The dreaming was drifting away.

"Huh?!" a confused and disappointed Chrom wondered to himself.

He woke up staring into four bluenettes. He got up as his children gave him some space.

"So father how are those dreams with our mothers?" Inigo painfully smiled with pride.

Chrom blushed from his son's statement though he couldn't say anything else.

"Good morning father." Lucina smiled at him as she gave out a plate of food. "Today's breakfast courtesy of Severa and Cynthia!"

"I-It's not like I enjoyed cooking for the only man I'll ever love!" Severa snarled though her face is glowing.

"Oh c'mon Sevy I thought you had fun!" Cynthia whined.

Chrom sighed to himself wondering what was going on his future self's mind. A big realization hit him.

"This is just the beginning."

* * *

**End AN:Ha such a tease between Chrom and Robin but it's just fun! Well once again his wife appears but there were no technical hints for this one so don't bother. By the way, did you noticed me using the confessions? Yeah that's right I made Chrom such a pimp! Oh and Severa well since I made her complexity against her mother not as severe, and me watching her support with her father. I concluded she was such a daddy's girl...just in this story she's little more dedicated.**


	6. Chapter 4: Crouching Coward, Hidden Thun

**AN: Alrighty hope everyone enjoyed the little side chapter I made there. So we're right back into the next child, which is another set of impossibility. Hehehe**

**Oh and yes Chrom is gonna be such a pimp!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Crouching Coward, Hidden Thunder

"That's the last of those brigands milord!"

Chrom nodded towards Frederick as they cleared out another caravan of slaves. He was disgusted by these bandits, since they were about to sell off people. Though he felt rewarded for accomplishing another good deed. He took note of his children chatting with someone he has never met.

"Good to see you again." Lucina hugged the girl.

"Hooray I love family reunions!" Cynthia grinned dancing around until she tripped over air. "I'm fine!"

"I'm glad my favorite sister is here." Inigo smiled warmly.

"That's why I'm not smiling for you pervert." muttered Severa with a very dark glare.

When Inigo said sister, Chrom sighed to himself wondering what kind of daughter was this one. He sighed again as he glanced at his wife, who was tending to the horses. He approached the children.

"Hey kids." Chrom greeted all of them.

"Father you're all right!" Lucina smiled in relief.

The new girl with them seemed very shy, due to her fidgeting from Lucina's hug. Chrom took note she was the one who escaped one of the prisons and used a bow very effectively. The young girl clutched her bow tightly and approached the king.

"H-Hello." she said.

"Hey there." Chrom answered gently as he patted her head. "You must be one of my children from the future."

"I'm Noire, it's finally nice to see my father." she introduced herself.

Instinctively Chrom's eyes wandered around her body to check for the Mark of Naga. His eyes wandered around her chest area where he could see a partial Mark of Naga.

"On her bosom..." Chrom muttered.

"F-Father what a-are you doing?!" Noire asked as she hid behind Lucina.

"Huh?" Chrom realized his actions.

"Such a gifted spot for her brand!" Inigo declared with the biggest grin on his face.

The mercenary was quickly whacked by the hilt of a killing edge.

"Pervert!" Severa growled.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry Noire." apologized Chrom.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck down the nearby camp. Chrom realized it's where his Shepherds were recuperating.

"Everyone let's go!" Chrom ordered, full of alert.

As he and his children approached the camp, everyone acted like it was normal. He was shocked that the strike of lightning was close to his own tent.

"Oh Chrom there you are!" Robin approached the group with a smile.

Chrom could smell smoke coming right from the tactician.

"Robin that lightning strike, what in gods name was that?!" he demanded suddenly.

He didn't know how his anger got the best of him, however he was deeply worried for her.

"Oh that." Robin gulped with a sheepish smile. "Well the storage got too many weapons so I decided to give some weapons to the people we freed."

"And the lightning?" Chrom asked again.

"Oh my elthunder tome broke." Robin answered.

Chrom can only sigh from how casual the answer seemed to be.

"So that's how tomes break." Inigo gasped.

"Woah I suddenly got this cool idea for a new entrance." Cynthia beamed up.

"M-Mother?!" Noire wondered as she approached Robin.

"Mother?" where both Chrom and Robin's thoughts.

Chrom for the first time, saw Roin's shocked look. It went well on how flustered she seemed as well.

"W-Wait a minute, you don't have much a resemblance to me or Chrom." Robin examined the shy archer.

"Uh sorry I forgot you guys didn't know." Noire apologized nervously. "Well my real mother told me to call you my second mother."

There was silence within the group. Suddenly Robin sighed a little too loudly.

"Tharja what is it now?" Robin sighed at her usual stalker.

The dark mage approached the group and stared at Noire with unknown intent. The archer got nervous as she held unto Chrom's arm, much to his dismay. Tharja stared right into Noire's scared eyes. The young woman never realized her daughter putting on a talisman.

"You're my daughter with this man." Tharja pointed out.

"Blood and thunder! I am the princess of a fallen kingdom!" Noire screamed out suddenly with the most bloodthirsty smile. "I have returned to prevent this catastrophe with all of my beloved siblings."

"Oh I do not miss that part of her." Inigo sighed.

"All of the beloved siblings except Inigo!" the crazed archer corrected herself.

"H-Hey!" whined Inigo.

"Serves you right." Severa growled.

Chrom can only stand there in shock of this daughter. She seemed so shy and sweet but suddenly she turned into this psychotic person. He patted Noire hoping to calm her down.

"N-Noire don't worry anymore, your father is here." he attempted to reassure the girl.

"Idiot this is the cause." Tharja sighed to herself as she ripped the talisman.

"W-Wait I-I need that to be strong." Noire cried out suddenly in fear.

"Pfft seeing you take those wyvern riders and pegasus riders, you were good enough without the damn thing." Tharja pointed out. "So my future-self made this, interesting."

"M-Maybe you're right." Noire said.

"Of course hehehe." giggled Tharja rather disturbing and cutely.

"Hehehe." Noire giggled as well. "Hahahaha!"

Suddenly her bloodthirsty side came out without the talisman! The two are suddenly laughing together rather darkly.

"So does this mean Tharja doesn't have to stalk me anymore?" Robin wondered with a glint within her eye.

Robin knew right away Tharja would be interesting. She never realized how she hid behind anything just to follow her around camp. Robin didn't have a problem with it until she started to sit next to her or interfere with training. The woman seemed so dedicated to her.

"Uh..." were Chrom's lack of words.

Chrom can only look at the events in shock. He never realized how bizarre some members of the army seemed to be. He mentally slapped himself wondering how this dark mage ended up with him at the future.

"I will conceive Noire in one condition." Tharja stated suddenly at the pondering Chrom.

"Y-Yes?" wondered Chrom.

He didn't want any of these children of his to lose their existence, he would do anything to keep them here. He just hoped the request isn't too much for him.

"Robin will join us and she will enjoy herself as well." Tharja smile so darkly towards the tactician.

"What?!" Robin screamed outraged by the request.

Chrom's face suddenly turned like Cordelia's hair. He already had enough with Sumia, Cordelia, and Olivia trying to 'share' him for whatever they want. His mind was suddenly conflicted if he should just have the two or all of them. The king of Ylisee realized what he thought and can only say one word.

"Huh?!"

* * *

**End AN: Man when I saw the Noire's paralogue I just laughed at the end. Tharja and Noire laughing like crazy while Chrom can only wonder what was happening. **

**Anyways another child down! We got...seven kids to go! Don't worry that doesn't mean seven chapters left, if just means I need more ideas on whatever situation will Chrom end up with his twelve kids...like the DLC events, not the crossovers if I may add. If you're wondering why it's because, like I said in the very first chapter I never played the game I've watch mostly Awakening. Besides who wouldn't want a beach episode, sorry beach chapter in this case.**


	7. Chapter 5: The Masked Man

**AN: Writing this chapter I had the strongest urge to make Gerome scream "I'm BATMAN" cause he's wearing all black, looks badass, his voice his deep and his ending show his the title as 'Masked Rider'...ok I'm done ranting up here.**

**Not down here though! :P Looking back at the Paralogue I could have made Robin's confession along the lines of "No strategy is required for this." Oh well too late now.**

******Ok those who were wondering why this chapter was deleted...well it's because I'm doing the one chapter per day kinda thing, even though I messed it up already. Apologies for the deceived emails of "Hey two chapters one day Hell yeah!" I'm sorry. Well my process is like this make chapter, check it, then type in new chapter and finish halfway for a quarter way, then go back to previous chapter and recheck it again then publish.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Masked Man

After an intense battle at a valley filled with wyverns, Chrom never realized how far he could fall down. He had a worried look at the fliers in the army.

"Oh Minerva you are just adorable!" Cherche cooed her wyvern with a smile.

He look towards his tired calvary unit which Frederick would usually lead, his wife was there still fuming at him.

"Don't worry she'll get over it." Lisaa reassured her brother.

"I don't even know how many time you told me that." Chrom sighed.

Chrom then realized a lone wyvern rider staring at his army with his dark mask. The man helped out rather reluctantly at Cherche's request. The mask quickly reminded him of when Lucina still called herself Marth. Then he realized despite the dark outfit he wore, the wyvern rider had blue hair!

"Finally a son." Chrom sighed full of relief.

It wasn't the fact he had nothing against his many daughter, but he just wondered if there were more princes at the children's future. He already noticed Cherche patting his son's wyvern.

"Wait they're the same." Cherche gasped. "Another Minerva?!"

"I am prince Gerome of a fallen kingdom." the masked man introduced himself with a grim tone. "I only came back to the future to release Minerva, for she is the last of her kind."

Chrom took note of the Mark of Naga on his face, getting mostly covered by his mask.

"It's nice to know my son would treat her so nicely." Cherche smiled at the brooding man.

"Enough." he growled at her. "I do not need to see my parents fall a second time."

Chrom knew how painful it was to lose family. His children from the future hid it well and were truly determined to prevent it from happening. However, here is a son of his that became utterly broken by the future.

"So you will simply leave all your siblings, your family here?" Chrom asked as he finally approached them.

"I will leave fate to it's course, you will all die and my siblings will struggle." Gerome said solemnly.

"There's Gerome!" Cynthia appeared on her pegasus with Lucina riding behind.

"The dark knight who serves the light!" Owain approached with a smile. "It's good to see you again! You should have seen my new glorious attack Path of Radiance!"

"Hmph." Gerome grunted.

Chrom sighed at this son. He is beginning to be convinced this one is harder to deal with, compared to Inigo!

Lucina walked up to Gerome and gave him a hug. She smiled at his stoic face.

"You know what I always tell you Gerome." Lucina scolded the brooder.

"What?" he questioned.

"Hope will never die!" Lucina declared proudly. "I was able to change somethings, like prevent our aunt Emmeryn's assassination."

It was one of the more heart pumping moment within her life. Lucina knew how the events would unfold but luckily she was able to get her father and his army to repel the assassins and gain a taguel and thief for the army.

"Yet she has died, just like our time." Gerome retorted. "We cannot fight fate."

Chrom realized how contrast the two siblings tended to be. He could feel the tension between them.

"Anything can change, Gerome." Chrom smiled as he patted his child's shoulder. "Your siblings are proof of that."

"Why yes, your brother and sisters are true assets in this army." Cherche added. "The way they interact is just adorable!"

She envied the mothers of the children, a part of her wished she might have a child coming from the future as well. Right now her wish has been granted by the masked rider.

"Which of our siblings is with father?" Gerome asked.

"Inigo, Severa, Noire, and Cynthia are with us." Lucina listed off. "Everyone else we gotta find around."

"Even..." Gerome started but he didn't dare speak the name.

Lucina shivered to herself. Since she was the oldest siblings she was responsible for all of her younger siblings due to their dead parents at their time. She recalled Naga directing them to the Outrealm Gate. She shivered at the last thing she saw as she entered the portal.

"So many risens yet..." Lucina sighed at the memory.

"Yes and we couldn't even find..." Gerome shook his head.

The youngest of them all was even more dedicated than Lucina. That particular siblings was loved by them all but the child's love for their mother and the child disappeared. Lucina's guilt ate her away since she felt like she was the reason the youngest disappeared.

"I hope everyone made it through." said Lucina with a solemn look.

Both of them were brooding as the seconds pass by. All the children ignored the parents' confused looks.

"Well well my final wingman is finally here!" Inigo grinned as he approached Gerome.

"This is why I left you." Gerome glared at the flirt. "Women do not simply get swoon over a fool on top of a wyvern. Even Minerva disapproves."

"Oh come now brother, with Owain by our side any village girl would fall for us!" Inigo declared with a grin.

"So you three have a name like Justic Cabal?" wondered Robin with curiosity.

"Why of course dear tactician." Inigo bowed with a smirk. "We are the Exalted Hunks!"

"Our mastermind, my dear cousin and I look up to our common blooded elder, Chrom!" Owain added theatrically.

"Why did I agree with you fools?" Gerome wondered, due to the ridiculous names.

Chrom stared at his nephew and two sons in total wonder. He strached the back of his head nervously.

"So what is it that you three loked up to me for?" asked Chrom to see any commonalities.

"You have bedded and married eleven wives, my mother and their's." Inigo grinned. "We Exalted Hunks will carry on your legacy father!"

"Yes I will make mother proud!" Owain declared, eyes filled with stars. "My dear mother in my time wished for many grandchildren to spoil and I shall deliver her wish!"

The two cousins were obviously best of friends. However they looked up to Chrom with fascination and curiosity. In time they wondered how Chrom was able to achieve such an impossible feat within the eyes of men. The two wanted to live up to his legacy.

"You two only use me for Minerva." Gerome growled as he approached Chrom. "Father you are about to battle that blasted conqueror yes?"

"Oh yes we were on our way but we got sidetracked here." Chrom nodded.

"Good I shall aid you in the next battle." Gerome nodded.

Chrom had a smile towards him and wondered if any of his sons are just like the one in front of him. Still he felt a strange tension whenever Robin approached the children, no matter what happens all of them excused themselves beside Lucina. He could see the fear in their eyes, which made him wonder what Robin had done.

"After conquering this conquer we shall conquer their women!" Inigo pointed at the sky with a grin.

"Oh yes they shall be swooned by their saviors and begged to bear our children!" Owain laughed madly.

"Hmph women desire the dark and aloof attitude." Gerome muttered as he got dragged by a doting Cherche.

* * *

**End AN: Well I guess I revealed more of what happened at the future. Anyways you could tell where we are at this point in game but it's not gonna end that soon! Don't worry the comedy is still gonna be here and there but I'm gonna need to put some dramatic scenes here, like Lucina's judgement or some events the future children had to go through.**


	8. Chapter 6: Fus-Roh-Nah

**AN: Hehehe get the title? I couldn't resist doing it but oh well time for more Chrom being mocked or you know the usual "Huh?!" I swear I laugh every time Chrom says that in game. BTW I guess I'll be kind and give you guys a hint on Chrom's wife here at the AN...she's one of the possible wives in game. So guess away my readers!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Fus-Roh-Nah

Returning to his country, Chrom was relived the war between Ylisee and Valm was finally over. Despite the casualties, minus the Shepherds, Chrom felt bitter from all the fighting. Still he was able to get many new allies.

"Milord why are we here?" Frederick questioned his king.

The two of them were standing right in front of an abandoned manor.

"We're passing by that's all." Chrom shrugged casually.

A scream was suddenly heard from the manor. Both men looked at each other then at the manor.

"I'll gather the men." Frederick sighed as he went back.

Entering the manor Chrom and the Shepherds realized there were Risen around every corner. Despite being undead Risen were controlled by a dark force. Chrom took note of a shivering Robin.

"Scared?" Chrom smirked at his other best friend.

"J-Just a shiver." Robin replied.

"Afraid of ghost?" Chrom asked with a smile.

"N-No!" Robin declared. "Eeek!"

Another scream was heard and Robin went straight by Chrom's side, clutching his arm.

"Did you just squeak?" Chrom asked shocked at the jokester of the group.

As they cleared out the hallways of the dark manor, the Shepherds were shocked by the crumbling walls. However another surprised emerged when a manakete destroyed one of the walls.

"Woah!" Nowi gasped as she waved her hands at the dragon. "Another manakete hooray!"

The manakete transformed back into a small girl. She stared at Nowi with the biggest shock on her face. Her blue hair stuck out from the dark halls.

"Yes and you are Nowi." the dragon girl replied.

"Oh and you know my name! Tell me yours!" Nowi grinned as she approached her.

"Nah." she answered.

"Oh come on why not?!" wondered Nowi.

"My name is Nah, N-A-H." Nah spelled out with a sigh.

"Who names their kid Nah?" wondered Nowi.

Nah could only glare at the immature manakete in front of her. She was quickly engulfed by a hug.

"Oh Lucina thank goodness." Nah sighed in relief.

"You alright?" Lucina asked with a smile.

"I'm a manakete and a princess of course!" Nah smiled proudly.

Lucina smiled back towards her half-sister. She recalled how Nowi seemed discriminated just because of one of her heritages. Despite acting mature for her age Nah still felt the same fear as any child had, being alone.

"You want to meet father?" Lucina offered.

"Father..." Nah tried out the word. "Why yes I wish to see him."

Chrom noticed his eldest daughter bringing back the manakete that broke through the wall. He noticed the blue hair right away.

"Another daughter of mine?" he asked.

"Yes father she is." Lucina nodded, she gestured to Nah. "C'mon say hi to him."

"And what's your name?" Chrom kneeled down down to her small stature.

"It's Nah." she answered.

Once again his instincts kicked in, however Chrom couldn't find her marked heritage anywhere. The girl was petite but he could sense the maturity within her.

"If you are looking for my Mark of Naga it's here." Nah stuck out her tongue and the mark was clearly shown. "It's finally nice to see you father."

Chrom couldn't believe of all the wives he picked it had to be a manakete and the only manakete he knew was...

"Oh Chrom she's my kid and your kid too!" Nowi approached them with a smile.

When rescuing Nowi, and Gregor as well, he never thought about how the manakete felt about him. Chrom wondered to himself if all women he rescued became love struck with him in an instant.

"Looks like it." he responded.

Chrom wondered if any of his Shepherds realized where they were right now. He spoke to the waiting group. "Alright let's continue this after we clear the manor Nowi."

"Ok!"

The manor still confused everyone due to it's random nature of breaking down certain walls. Luckily for Chrom, Robin's strategies were able to destroy any Risen in their way. Right now they were facing the Risen Chief.

"My sword hand hungers for battle!" Owain declared looking at Robin with hopeful eyes.

"Fine take Nah with you and make it quick." Robin sighed at the Lissa's son.

The cousins were staring down at the Risen Chief.

"We can do this!" Nah cheered on already on her dragon form.

She was waiting for Owain to strike with his killing edge and she'll blast the creature away. She took note of Owain's twitching hand and his grinning face.

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power!" Owain shouted out.

"What glow?" Nah wondered though she was ignored.

"It's burning grip tell me to defeat you!" Owain continued on his speech.

"Oh for gods sake!" Nah snapped, realizing her cousin's long theatrics.

"Take this!" Owain went on. "My love, my anger and all of my-"

"This is taking too long!" Nah growled as she attacked the idle Risen Chief. "It's squashing time!"

The battle was one sided since the Risen Chief never got back up. As Nah transformed back into her normal form she approached the moping Owain.

"I-I readied that speech for weeks." he muttered utterly broken.

"There's always next time, dear nephew." Chrom approached the two. "Good strategy you two, especially you Owain distracting the Risen while Nah can get a clear shot."

"Yes thank you Owain." Nah smiled though her twitching eye told another story.

"D-Distraction?!" cried out Owain.

"Woah Nah that was so cool of you!" Nowi approached her kin with a big smile.

"Why thank you mother." Nah smiled back and look towards Chrom. "And thank you father."

"Welcome aboard Nah." Chrom grinned towards the manakete.

"Oh Chrom I got a question!" Nowi raised her hand excitedly.

Chrom knew how Nowi can act very childishly despite her true age. Most of the questions revolved around human culture since Nowi was a slave before.

"How do you make babies?" Nowi asked.

Chrom, and Nah only had shocked looks as they stared at her. The king of Ylisee blushed suddenly and look towards his future daughter for some help. However Nah only sighed and dragged away a still disbelief Owain.

"M-Mere distraction..."

* * *

**End AN: I had the strongest urge to make Owain a part of this chapter since...it's Owain who doesn't love him? Anyways due to my 'deception' last chapter, I felt like posting this with the last chapter so..."Hooray two chapters!" reaction.**


	9. Chapter 7: Silly Taguel

**AN: Well I must say writing Owain's dialogue is just fun now! However I still can't get Brady...I just can't ARGGHHH! Oh well enjoy the next chapter here.**

**Rant incoming, ignore if you wish to better yet just hear or read my rant...thank you. ARGHH I really got to stop updating like early morning, as in around 3-4 AM (Yeah my body clock is screwed up). I decided I'll just update afternoonish to evening time...starting right now! So yeah if you're reading this when I recently updated my story with this then go back to the Gerome chapter...like two chapters back.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Silly Taguel

Right now the Shepherds were stuck between two mercenary groups. The two groups are called the Stonewall Knights and Riders of Dawn. Both sides demanded Chrom's assistance and even promised them payment. However Chrom was disgusted and refused to side with any of them.

"A challenge worthy for my sword hand!" Owain laughed.

"Chrom you do realized how harder this would be." sighed Robin.

"Umm father they're working together against us." Lucina pointed out.

"What?!" Chrom shouted in shock.

The battle went underway and Robin decided to liberate the town occupied by the Stonewall Knights. While Gerome and Cynthia were assigned to hold of the Riders of Dawn with their mounts, everyone else easily overwhelmed the knights.

"Man-spawns and their greed." Panne muttered in her beast form.

As she swiped away another soldier, another Taguel approached Panne rather nervously. Panne glared at the other transformed Taguel who shied away quickly.

"You there!" Panne ordered the nervous Taguel who reverted back.

She took note of the natural Taguel hair but the middle stripe was blue and the Mark of Naga is at his thigh. Panne sighed to herself and reverted back as well.

"That's the last of them good job Panne." Chrom nodded at the sole Taguel of the army. He turned around to stare at the other Taguel with them. "You must be my son from the future then?"

"Huh son? Then that means..." the male Taguel muttered as he suddenly hugged Chrom.

"Can't breath!" Chrom wheezed out.

"Oh father I finally get to meet you! It was so scary and I didn't want to make my kind go extinct!" he cried out as he held onto Chrom some more.

"Enough!" Panne growled as she took him of Chrom. "And your name is?"

"Y-Yarne mother!" Yarne nervously introduced himself.

Panne stared at her future son intently wondering why he was so nervous or cowardly. She sighed to herself and noticed Lucina approaching them with all of her siblings.

"L-Lucy!" Yarne cried as he hugged her.

"Thanks goodness we found you Yarne." Lucina patted his head.

"Pfft finally some brother I can tolerate!" Severa shouted with her usual snarl.

"Y-Yarne." Noire smile at him.

Chrom smiled at the children's interaction. He was glad there was no fighting among any of them. He chuckled to himself wondering if his future self was proud of them.

"Father we have returned." Gerome approached the group, with Cynthia on his side.

"Good always wins!" Cynthia grinned and took note of her siblings down below. "Hey Yarne!"

"H-Hey guys." he replied nervously. "G-Guys if I suffocate here from how close we are I-I might just die and the Taguel will be no more!"

The siblings, even Gerome, had a good laugh and patted Yarne as he complained from all the attention he's getting. Panne couldn't help but smile at the sight, however she glared at Chrom.

"Y-Yes?" Chrom asked the female taguel.

"I guess I have to be your mate so I'll join the rest of the girls." Panne sighed as she walked away.

Panne held great respect for all of her Shepherd comrades. Despite some of the more bizarre antics of some members, Panne couldn't believe she would gladly die for any of them. The human females she even respected more due to their assertive nature especially towards Chrom.

"Please don't be like Inigo." Chrom begged within his thoughts.

After saving Nah and defeating Walhart, the Shepherds were praised as heroes. They were granted one of the biggest inns at the city, which was luckily intact since the battle took place outside the castle gates. There Inigo, Owain and a reluctant Gerome started to woo many young women. However Chrom and the mothers had to stop them and could still recall all the girls cries.

"I have an idea Yarne!" Inigo grinned.

"Oh gods..." Gerome sighed at his brother.

"To help you repopulate your species, you must come with us the next time we rest at a town!" Inigo suggested still grinning.

"Better yet why not transform into a mount and we shall swoon the ladies with a mount that can speak!" Owain added another idea.

"By the gods I never thought of that. Good idea cousin!" Inigo laughed along with Owain.

Yarne was shocked by his brothers' request. From all the siblings he was the most cowardly but he had his brave moments. Before all of humanity was wiped out he simply shied away from his brothers since they talked with all these strangers. He was never pressured but he could feel their eyes on him as he stood at the back. Still, him to repopulate his species was one of his current goals.

"So I can join the Exalted Hunks?!" Yarne asked excitedly.

"Join us?" Inigo snorted in disbelief, which changed to a smile. "You are already one of us. I used to be greatly shy myself but now I can be sociable as any man can be."

"Anything that is female." muttered Severa

"R-Repopulate my species." Yarne grinned. "Father I'll just be like you!"

Chrom sighed at how easily this son was influenced by everyone else. It was crazy enough Inigo and Owain were absolutely convinced they were destined to have multiple wives and now they are 'corrupting' Yarne as well. However he felt like something is missing.

"Oww Severa?!" Inigo whined as he clutched his aching arm.

"Why would you do that to our bunny?!" she demanded.

"Yeah our fluffy bunny!" Cynthia agreed.

Yarne blushed at all the attention but he sighed in content as Nah and Noire scratched his ears. Lucina only glared at her brothers.

"Enough!" she ordered her younger siblings. "We all came back to prevent this disaster, let's concentrate on that."

Chrom smiled at his daughter, she seemed to be a natural leader. She is grown up and he could only wish he would see his Lucina grown up to this powerful individual.

"However one of our secondary objectives is to spend more time with father!" she instructed with eyes glinting.

All his children, even Gerome being dragged by Cynthia, and Owain started to dash towards him. He could hear their ramblings, their cries of joy, their tears. Lucina told him how bleak the future was and all of the Shepherds were clearly dead. He knew how much they missed their parents, especially him. His daughter explained he died before any of her siblings her born so their heart was missing a father's love. Right now he would gladly spent time with them.

"Need space!" Chrom gasped out from all his children surrounding him.

* * *

**END AN: Hey four kids left! Anyways A Taguel mount sounds pretty cool! Whattaya think, Owain's idea is genius? Ok that was off topic, well at least the bunny of the group is finally in! **

**In topic, I believe it's time for some more paralogues since I already got another set of children recruited whattaya think?**


	10. Paralogue 2: An Exalted Play

**AN: Geez man...what's up with the site? I couldn't get in, but at least we could now! :) **

**Anyways, like I mentioned, I'm gonna do some Paralogues. It's not that I don't know what I'll put for the next chapter, I have the next chapter almost complete, it's the fact there is a new set of children and time to see what they'll do during their travels and camping.**

* * *

Paralogue 2: An Exalted Play

Today was such a lovely day for Chrom. The sun was out, the breeze was right, and the bird were chirping, it was a beautiful day at Ylisee.

"What to do?' he muttered to himself.

He chose to wander around camp for his own pleasure. He took note of his friends chatting animatedly towards themselves. From Stahl's wondering of the next meal to Henry's next curses on an unfortunate wildlife, it seemed like any other day for them. He smiled at them, despite their differences, all of them have grown good camaraderie and are all willingly going to die for their comrades. Everyone suddenly became quiet.

"Yahoo!" Cynthia's screams were heard suddenly.

"S-Slow down!" complained Severa.

Suddenly a gigantic beast jumped over the many tents the Shepherds brought up. Chrom noticed both of his daughters were mounted on a transformed Yarne. All in the while, he took note of Cordelia and Sumia's supporting smiles towards their daughters. Panne was chuckling at the sight.

"We have come to slay the dark dragonkins!" declared Cynthia with an excited grin. "Any fools within our path, especially the Heroes of Darkness, will be crushed!"

In an instant, both Minervas screeched and slowly flew down. Owain and Gerome stood on top of the Minervas. They had their sword and lance pointing at the other three.

"Ha just because we work within darkness does not make us evil!" Owain declared.

"Heroes of light we come with no hostilities!" shouted Gerome. The masked man sighed to himself. "Why am I doing this?"

Chrom glanced to his smiling sister who was watching her future son. Cherche giggled at Gerome's hesitance, she thought it was cute, and waved happily towards her beloved Minervas.

"We're here to rescue to beloved prince from his captives!" Severa shouted.

"Ha, that makes four of us." Gerome scoffed.

"Oh these fine beautiful ladies are here to save me!" Inigo announced suddenly, with Nah and Noire at his sides. He muttered to himself. "Why am I the damsel in distress?"

Chrom took note of a giggling Olivia, smiling at her son. Tharja had a raised eyebrow at the sight of her daughter, while Nowi was staring fascinated at the play.

"Blood and Thunder!" Noire shouted in glee. "I am archer who never missed a shot!"

"I am the fallen dragonkin who destroys all rescuers!" Nah sighed loudly.

Finally Chrom's brain finally started to work again.

"What is gods name is going on?" he wondered at the audience.

"Oh father you didn't know?" approached Lucina with Gaius right behind her.

"Free snacks, full of sweets and sugars here!' the thief announced holding lollipops and cakes at his hands.

"Just a play my siblings came up with." Lucina explained. "When we were younger we tended to play make believes and when everything came to be, we just lost all the time to just enjoy our times together."

"Princess's idea excuse here is raise morale and junk!" Gaius added on as he threw a one of Sumia's pie to Lissa, who caught it without effort.

"Well I had to convince Uncle Frederick somehow!" Lucina told her thoughts with a blush.

Chrom observe on how the play continued. Both pairs attacked Noire and Nah separately and have failed.

"Hah your efforts were all for naught!" Noire mocked the two groups.

"Damn a challenge worthy of my sword hand!" Owain gasped for breath.

"Geez they block everything we pull at them!" Cynthia complained.

Chrom stared at the play full of interest like everyone else. It seemed usual the hero would battle his archenemy but the battle would be against his or her favor. Then there will always be a second wind for the hero to defeat their enemy.

"They know each of our individual attacks!" Severa growled.

"Just give it up!" Nah smirked at them.

"I know you guys had your differences!" yelled out Inigo with a dramatic sigh. "You guys have to work together to defeat these two."

"Ha like they'll ever team up!" Nah smirked.

Chrom knew how cliché it would be but he knew how the outcome would out.

"Come Cynthia, Severa, Gerome!" Owain called out everyone's names. "These two are the avatars of greater malice! We must put aside all our grudges for the time being and defeat them!"

Chrom smiled towards all of them. Cynthia and Gerome nodded towards Owain but Severa was hesitant.

"It matters not what your heritage is," the masked rider started. "What matters is what you believe in and the will to do the impossible."

Chrom couldn't help but feel proud of them. They don't have prejudice against anyone and will believe in people. The play ended as Chrom predicted.

"I thank you my saviors!" Inigo bowed down.

"Oh we lost." sighed Noire as she revert back to her normal self.

"P-Please have mercy." Nah begged.

All four heroes looked at the defeated pair. Owain brought his hand out.

"You two fought amazingly against us!" Owain smiled. "If we combine our powers we would be able to protect this world!"

Chrom grinned at the lines. Some members of the Shepherds were technically enemies before like Tharja and Gaius but they switched sides. Chrom can clearly hear all the applauds and cheers.

"Good job everyone!" Lucina congratulated her younger siblings.

From complaints, like Yarne's back and Inigo's role to hearty laughs, the future princes and princesses were having an enjoyable time. They all smiled towards their audiences while the respective mothers, even a reluctant Tharja, personally congratulated them.

"Well very cliché but still entertaining." Robin suddenly appeared next to Chrom with a smile.

"Yes very." the leader nodded.

It was one of his relaxing days with all of his companions. Chrom and the Shepherds don't know when the next battle will occur, so they enjoyed themselves as much as they possibly could. He smiled at them all.

"We will protect this world." Chrom said as he looked up towards the setting sun.

"Yes we will." agreed Robin.

* * *

**End AN: The play was just a random idea that came out and I went along with whatever I typed. I apologize if there wasn't any humor or such. Well to me this story got the humor and all but I wanted some enjoyment. A bit of sibling fluff since they enjoyed acting the play out.**

**So it's pretty cool I got around 50 reviews with 9 chapters! It may be nothing to you guys but to me that's big for me! Appreciate the thanks and support!  
**


	11. Paralogue 3: A Not So Simple Bath

**AN: Previous paralogue was all fluff so I decided to go back to some Chrom fashioned humor! Hope you enjoy! Umm it's a little more mature cause umm...you know what just read it!**

**Crap I just realized I FFd up the chapter..um number...and I fixed it...I was so nervous I might have accidentally flipped chapters or something. On the brighter side I decided to put the chapter tab thingy matching the right chapter!**

* * *

Paralogue 3: A Not So Simple Bath: 1st Act

After an intense training session with Frederick, Chrom decided to have the rest of the day off.

"What to do." the king of Ylisee muttered to himself.

The man decided to visit his favorite tactician! Chrom walked through the campsite until he reached the area filled with gigantic tents. Because he was king of Ylisee, Frederick believed he deserved a 'tent promotion'. The only ones who gained this were: him, Lissa and Robin.

"Robin are you there?!" asked Chrom.

He didn't realized steam was pouring out of Robin's huge tent. After waiting for a few more minutes he entered the tent.

"She's not here." Chrom told himself. "Yet there is so much steam coming out of there."

He entered another section of the tent and he thought he heard a squeak.

"C-Chrom w-what are you doing here?!" Robin demanded her face flushed form the steam's heat.

"Ah Robin there you are!" he smiled and approached the tactician. "Is there something wrong?"

Robin's face even became more red and lost control of her temper.

"I-Idiot!" she screamed and covered her body as best she could with only her hands.

"Huh?!" Chrom realized what he was seeing.

It was odd enough he just recalled seeing Robin wearing only his cape. The sight made him possessive of her and now he's fighting another battle with his hormones.

"F-Fine." Robin sighed in defeat suddenly.

She turned around so Chrom could see her back. Chrom blushed at the sight. He couldn't believe how smooth and perfect Robin skin was, but he never realized it since she always wore that baggy cloak of her's.

"W-What?!" asked the confused Chrom.

Before Robin could respond, a group of footsteps approached the two. Robin quickly went back to her bath while Chrom turned around to see all of the mothers of his future children, clad only in towels!

"Hehehe Robin naked." Tharja giggled at the sight.

"Well this is interesting?" Panne asked with eyebrow raised.

"O-Oh Chrom!" Cordelia blushed, though she giggled gleefully.

"Oh such a cute sight!" Cherche squealed at the two blushing people.

"W-Why i-is C-Chrom..." stuttered Olivia as she hid behind the others.

"Woah!" Nowi gasped in amazement.

"Robin you didn't tell us Chrom would be joining!" Sumia smiled but she unfortunately stumbled towards Chrom.

When Chrom felt the collision, he felt something very soft on his chest. His hands wondered around until he felt something squishy. The man squeezed it and heard a cute squeak.

"C-Captian!" Sumia blushed even more.

"So daring, please me too Chrom!" Cordelia begged as she threw herself towards him.

"T-Tharja stop!" Robin cried out.

The dark mage had the creepiest grin as she held unto Robin more.

"I wanna play too!" Nowi shouted in joy as she jumped into the huge bath within Robin's tent.

Panne, Cherche and Olivia decided to join Robin at the bath, which means Chrom is left at the mercy of the hands of the two pegasus knights.

"H-Hey captain?" Sumia got his attention with her blushing face. "Do you want to conceive Cynthia with me?"

"Now?!" Chrom asked.

Then he realized what he screamed, instead of disbelief it was impatience. Chrom was quickly losing his battle against his hormones.

"M-Me too!" Cordelia added. "T-The three of us!"

Chrom's thoughts became even more irrational.

"I-I h-have to c-conceive Inigo as well, but i-it is my f-first t-time!" Olivia declared attempting to be brave.

"Well it's Cordelia and my first time too!" Sumia beamed up. "It just proves we belong to Chrom and only Chrom!"

The clumsy knight had the biggest smile on her face as she stared at Chrom. Chrom wondered if the situation couldn't get any worse.

"Heya Robin!" Lissa's voice echoed out. "Have you seen my brother?"

Chrom realized now it just got way worse than before. Unfortunately Chrom knows this isn't a dream at all. A shiver went down as Sumia and Cordelia held onto both of his arms.

"I wanna take a bath with my big brother just like the good old days!" sang Lissa's voice. "Oh all this steam!"

Lissa appeared within Chrom's sight right away. The princess had the most shocked expression she could muster. The girl stared at her brother who was being hugged by both pegasus knights. The dancer had her brother's head on her lap. Panne was relaxed ignoring the chaos around her. Meanwhile Robin was running away from Tharja's advances, while Nowi and Cherche were playing in the water.

"O-Oh." Lissa finally sad something at the sight. "I-I guess you want to spend more time with your future wives, but remember Chrom you must spend time with your other wife as well."

Chrom wondered why Lissa was scolding him for his situation instead of saving him. He was able to make words come out of his mouth.

"S-She's scary when she's mad." he muttered embarrassingly.

"W-Well I guess I'll be going now!" the young princess announced.

When Chrom noticed his sister's face, he felt a shiver down his spine. Lissa had a strained smile and her eyes were only at Chrom. He felt Lissa was blaming him for his current predicament.

"Can we get married now?" Nowi wondered excitedly

"Chrom Nowi wants to play with you!" Cherche called out.

"My mate sure is an alpha." Panne muttered loudly enough.

"C-Chrom be gentle!" Sumia begged with a blush.

"M-Me too!" Corderlia added on.

"T-That m-makes t-three of u-us!" Olivia smiled shyly.

"Robin I know you're comfortable when I do this." Tharja commented as she touched the tactician's back.

"C-Chrom h-help!" Robin cried out.

The king wouldn't be able to recuperate for the next few days. He had to endure the most hormone driving event, way worse than even conceiving Lucina. He swore to himself to never use any private baths ever again, he would use the public baths with his male friends and comrades.

"By the gods it's a bless and a curse!" Chrom cried out after he miraculously escaped the women.

* * *

**End AN: Super fanservice for all! Hehehe I knew I had to do a chapter like this. I kinda felt bad for Robin her tent was filled up but oh well. I want everyone's mood to be at the top. Happiest as a pegasus rode by Cynthia be! So next chapter prepare for some mood whiplash!**

**Y-Yeah but don't worry humor will still be here and there. Hey it's in the genre category but what romantic comedy (Even though I did put in the family genre, since it's more on Chrom and the kids) movie doesn't have fluff and drama? Whoops I kinda spoiled the next chapter...**


	12. Chapter 8: The Dark Secret

**AN: Alright heads up, this is gonna a little less humor and more on the dramatic end of things, my apologies in advance. It feels like I had to put up this chapter but hey it's more Robin centric at least.**

**Anyways final FINAL hint on who Chrom's wife will be.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Dark Secret

Robin stood off staring unto the setting sun. Her shaking hands were keeping her heartbeat uneven.

"W-What have I done!" she cried out.

Validar, the leader of the Grimleals and her own father, manipulated and controlled her. The man had the darkest laugh when he revealed Robin's heritage to them all. Robin knew the man was her father for a while now, ever since Lucina joined them. However she kept it a secret and laughed it away with her usual jokes. She hoped she never had to meet the man ever again, but she was wrong.

"Why did I fall in love with him?" the tactician asked herself.

There was no tactic require to see how someone would not love the king of Ylisee. He was friendly, a man of good intentions and he thought of others before himself. Her small crush of his grew into more the day they met at that field. As they worked together, Robin realized the man's important status to his own people. At that time she was a nobody compared to the prince, at that time. Even after he got married and became king her unconditional love for him grew, but it ached. So she concealed it when she joked around with the man.

"I guess Chrom and I are never meant to be." she sighed as tears threatened to fall down.

She hid her love for the man with her jokes and teases, yet the feelings grew when she spent more time with Lucina and him. Robin knew the conflicts between their heritages but she couldn't help it but love Chrom. The man ignored all what Validar revealed to him, all he did was smile at her despite the revelation. Chrom believed in her and that's his sole and important reason. The woman had a smile from the mere memory.

"Then that other me is..." Robin muttered in realization.

It was creepy enough when they met for the first time but when Validar introduced the Hierophant, it was like staring into a mirror. Hierophant looked exactly like her but the woman's eyes were cold and distant. She felt more evil within her than her own father.

"No way it can't be!" she denied.

Validar told them how he wanted the perfect vessel for the dark dragon Grima. Her lookalike told her she knew her more than anyone else. She can only conclude where her other self came from.

"So in the future I get possessed?" she asked herself as tears slowly fall down. "Then that means, oh gods Chrom dies by my hands."

The mere thought of doing a dark deed scared her. She could no longer hide her fears with smiles and jokes.

"Robin." Lucina approached the shivering tactician.

"Lucina." she said so solemnly. "I know what I will do in the future."

Lucina was disturbed at how calm Robin seemed to be. She wasn't giving our her teasing comments and such.

"In the future you did your best on helping the Shepherds survive," the princess started. "Though at that time your already bear your child."

"I have a child with Chrom?" Robin wondered.

"Yes a lovely sibling." Lucina nodded with a soft smile. "However you kept to yourself and I believed the guilt and secret ate you away."

She remembered the other Robin who helped raised her. She was a kind and lovely woman but she had to keep secrets for their sake.

"Grima took advantage of that guilt and was able to possess you." Lucina continued on her revelation. "Though at the time aunt Lissa cried out you committed suicide by drowning."

Robin can only shiver at the mere thought of taking her own life.

"It was strange for Grima to destroy his own followers but it made more sense now." Lucina concluded. "You love my father with all your heart and the mere fact he died by your hands, you turned that despair against all of the Grimleals."

"T-Then what?" Robin wondered.

"Grima took over and began the destruction of my world." Lucina answered with a grim tone.

Robin knew now what has to be done. The answers is standing right in front of her.

"Kill me." Robin requested suddenly.

Her eyes widened at her own request, but she knew it had to be done. If she became successfully possessed then she will destroy this world she swore to live in. Her one single death will save millions, a sacrifice she would gladly do.

"W-What?" Lucina asked full of shock and horror.

"If I die right now then the Hierophant would cease to exist." Robin explained.

One of Lucina's original plans when she arrived at the past, was to kill the one she believed would be her father's murdered. However she get closer to the mothers of all her siblings and she simply abandoned it. It would be a last resort plan instead.

"I request this as a friend Lucina." Robin stated calmly.

It was frightening to see the tactician in a state of pure calmness. During battles her tone and mind was kept in check to prevent her from losing her cool but she still held worry as she ordered her friends. This Robin seemed different than the one Lucina would usually see.

"I-I can't!" she shook her head as tears began to fall down. "When I see you, I see the Robin within my timeline! We may not have the same blood but you are a mother as much as the other's in my eyes! Your other self raised and took care of me with all her love. Despite what she did she kept a strong smile to never let me worry!"

"I'm sorry but I can never be that Robin." the tactician apologized.

It was alright for her to be compared to other folk, but the mere thought of being compared to her future self seemed pressuring. She wondered how much the future Robin was different from the present Robin.

"Grima killed her the moment he possessed her body." Lucina said. "If I kill you here then what?! What if the Grimleal makes another host?!"

It always was another possibility but Lucina knew it would take years again to breed the perfect body for Grima. However, like her father, she now wanted a solution where it won't cost anyone's life. She desired an answer where everyone would be happy.

"We'll solve this another way." Lucina proclaimed with a smile.

"You sound just like your father." Robin tearfully smiled as she wiped away anymore tears.

"W-Well someone here loves to point out how much of a daddy's girl I tend to be." Lucina joked.

"At least you didn't inherit his bluntness on things." sighed Robin as she laughed along with the girl.

Now there moods have been lightened up, despite the previous scene. Everything seemed so normal but Robin's eyes show a little fear than before.

"Prey tell what did he say to you?" Lucina wondered.

"I'm not a lady." answered Robin.

"What?!" Lucina shrieked in shock.

"Oh uh Lucina I can explain!" Chrom revealed himself, he was hiding behind a nearby tree. "Oh gods what are you doing with your Falchion?!"

"Teaching you proper etiquette, Father!" Lucina shouted as she chased him. "I thought Mother drilled it into your brain!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Robin stared at the father and daughter scene right in front of her. An uncontrollable laugh came out of her mouth. Then she realized one of the children was her's and Chrom's! A blush came out but it was overshadowed by her laughs, which were covered the by the shouts and yells of a daughter and father.

* * *

**End AN: On c'mon after this chapter you guys should NOW easily figure out who Chrom's wife is. Fine I'll say it...it's-nevermind. I just hope you guys don't get mad at the pairing. -_-**

**Well I did say the story is more inclined to Chrom and his twelve children than his wives. So after the children's interaction are done, you guys got any ideas at all on events or festivities they would participate in! Comment or message me ideas. I already got ideas but I want to know what YOU guys want. (Then again it is my story...but they're giving me so much love from the comments and people following and favoriting it!) **

**Wow inner thoughts way to make me look like...Grima's backside. (H-Hey what with the G-rated and Fire Emblem curses?) Arrghh!**


	13. Chapter 9: Sands of Time

**AN: Umm yeahh typing Miriel and Laurent's dialogue... makes me want to pull hair out! Sheesh sometimes I'm like "hey they would say that" then my other me will be like "no they sound smarter, more to Miriel"**

**Well at least we're at the final set of children and people have you been guessing on who the wife is? C'mon 50/50! Better yet it's so obvious!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sands of Time

"L-Laurent?!"

The blue haired mage turned around seeing his eldest sister looking at him full of shock.

"Lucina it is great to finally someone full of familiarity." Laurent nodded back with a smile.

"Is this the merciless desert heat or is my most intelligent cousin look older?!" Owain theatrically wondered.

Laurent looked like any other young man, but the way his eyes seemed to show his age seemed much more. The young mage stared at the ones he followed into the portal.

"I was sent further back, than any of you." Laurent explained.

"H-How long?" Lucina asked worriedly.

"F-Five years." sighed the mage with a distant look.

He felt his older sister's arms around him.

"I'm sorry." the princess teared up.

"None of this was in your control, you cannot keep all our blames sister." Laurent smiled at his technically older sibling.

Chrom and Miriel entered into this scene. The young mage had a great resemblance to Miriel, even the glasses made it seem he was just a male version of her.

"It is obvious this is the desert but is that a mirage of a copycat of me?!" Miriel wondered fascinated at Laurent

"Ah but I know you, not know of you." Laurent replied with a faint smile.

"I do not recall ever encountering one such as you." said Miriel.

"I best term would be not yet," Laurent smiled. "Mother."

Chrom's eyes bulged out staring at the young blue haired mage in front of him. He could already tell it was the woman's son but she seemed in doubt.

"What proof do you behold upon yourself to be my own spawn?" asked Miriel.

Miriel was one of the more, if not most, skeptical to believe the so called 'children' were from the future. Usually children would take up some aspects of their parent's personality. One of the more obvious one's was Lucina and Chrom: both are excellent with the blade, but socially they are not the best. Chrom's accidental bluntness to Lucina's harsh truths. However one's like Olvia and Inigo made it seem odd. The flirt claims to still be shy, just like his mother, but he tends to hit on everyone with XX-chromosomes. Another is Noire's unconfidence in contrast to her dark mother, though the girl is not a terrible dark mage she would prefer to use the bow instead.

"Your future-self did tell me about this." Laurent chuckled.

"So Miriel might have known this would happen?" asked Lucina with shocked eyes.

"Why yes mother in our timeline, one of her hypothesis was to return back to this time and prevent the disaster." answered the mage prince. 'I have many of your belongings brought with me."

Laurent took out his pack and showed the contents within. Miriel gasped at the sight, her journals, her personal notes and even her special quill was within the man's bag.

"Impossible but I have secured them within mine." Miriel gasped as she opened her pack.

The shock was even greater as her stuff was still there. She stared back at the man's belongings and shook her head.

"Yes you must be my child, all these sentimental items have great value to me." Mireil nodded with a smile.

"Ah thank you mother, father." Laurent nodded back with a smile. He already knew what Chrom was doing while the two mages talked. "Father my mark of Naga is born upon my chest."

"Ah." Chrom nodded though he did glance at Miriel nervously.

"If it is about conceiving Laurent then we shall have this discussion later." Miriel said solemnly.

"T-That's not what I was gonna say!" Chrom blurted out.

"That was meant to be a joke." Miriel chuckled to herself as she went off with the rest of the army.

Chrom sighed to himself and looked at another discovered son of his.

"Yes one more of our blood is require and out Exalted Hunks will be complete!" Owain declared with fist pumping in the air. His hand started to shake suddenly. "S-Sword hand you wish to battle the heat? Very well!"

"Still with that blasted hand Owain?" Laurent chuckled.

"Dear cousin you seemed in good spirits than your usual self!" pointed Owain as he brought his sword hand to his face.

"Well wandering with no one you know for five years could take a powerful toll on someone." Laurent informed. "I am in the most glorious mood of all. Excelsior!"

"Why yes of course!" replied Owain with a hearty laugh. "Women do desire men with powerful minds, we shall attract more and we will be true successors to our predecessors!"

"Still with that nonsense?" asked Laurent. "And I suppose you finally got Yarne to be in this scheme as well?"

"Oh c'mon Laurent I remember a few times you enjoying it!" Lucina teased him.

"I-It was a matter of discussions of d-different blood types!" Laurent blushed. "T-The women of this time seemed more primitive."

He felt glares from both Lucina and Owian right at him.

"Except mother and the Shepherds of course for their common sense surpass the average folk." Laurent corrected himself.

"Lucy, Owain you guys have to get back here!" Cynthia arrived with her pegasus. "Laurent?!"

"Good to see you as well dear Cynthia." nodded the mage. "Come Lucina let's rid ourselves of these brigands."

"Right!"

* * *

**End An: I will admit..I can't get funny and intelligent dialouge at the same time! I know Laurent is supposed to be serious and all, but like Gerome I want him to sometimes enjoy their goofy siblings.**

**Well I just remembered how I was inspired to do this. I saw a video of all the female confessions and was like man MU is such a boss. Then I decided what if Chrom got the ladies instead? Then BOOM this story.**


	14. Chapter 10: Armor Lover

**An: Here it is the next chapter and from process of elimination you can tell who is the first wife of Chrom!**

**I apologize if you guys get mad at the one I picked, but hey it's your preference. I could deal with that.**

**Sheesh not a lot in the comments guess it right, I meant like before I gave out the most obvious hint!...then again my hints were...scary glare, horse unit...I think that's all the vague hints I put out...then there's the proper etiquette. That should have given it away...I'll stop now...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Armor Lover

"Gragghhh!"

Another brigand falls by Chrom's sword. He was quickly pushed aside as a bow almost got him.

"Geez Chrom watch your back!" Sully reprimanded him as she speared the archer.

Chrom sighed to the current situation he got pulled into. Being the nice king of Ylisee he tends to be, he decided to help this woman who needed her friend to be saved. She described how her husband was slain by a cowardly man who used a hostage to easily kill him. For some reason Sully got fired up and begged her childhood friend, aka Chrom, to be part of the frontlines. Right now they are slaughtering all of the bandits hiding within some ruins.

"Chrom getting lectured this us a fun sight." Robin approached the two with Lucina by her side.

"Father doesn't need to be lectured!" Lucina blurted with a blush. "H-He's perfect."

"Daddy's girl." Robin coughed with a smile.

Chrom noticed how Robin seemed to joke around more but he knew better. Her barrage of teases just hid her insecurities. After the incident with Robin wanting to die, Chrom kept a closer eye on the tactician. He felt some regret as Robin told his daughter how much she loved him. However Lucina also explained she was one of his wives so he felt relieved.

"A-Anyways let's save this girl." Chrom spoke out.

"C'mon Chrom just get on my horse!" the cavalier demanded.

Chrom gulped in fear knowing the woman's temper, so he quickly obliged.

Getting through more bandits the pair noticed a heavily armored girl glaring at the end of the ruins. Chrom took note of the blue haired immediately and wondered where his eldest daughter was. Luckily for him she was being brought over, along with Robin, by Cynthia's pegasus.

"We're here father!" Cynthia declared with a grin. "Death from above you fiends!"

Her pegasus swooped down and she speared another unfortunate bandit. At that time Lucina and Robin dropped down with smiles and grins.

"Lucina! Cynthia!" the armored girl approached them with a smile.

"Kjelle finally good to see you." Lucina nodded back.

With an excited grasp of her hand, she dragged her younger sibling towards Chrom and Sully. She smiled warmly at the girl.

"Kjelle I want you to meet these nice folk." told Lucina.

"How're you doing?" Sully wondered with a smirk.

"Hey." greeted Chrom so casually.

He knew this was one of her daughters again, the blue hair was a dead giveaway. He smiled at her and patted her head.

"Excuse me please do not do that." Kjelle glared.

"S-Sorry." Chrom apologized.

Kjelle's eyes now wondered to the red haired smirking woman. Hey eyes widened and immediately recognized her.

"Mother!" Kjelle gasped.

"Mother?" Sully asked.

"At least I accepted it a long time ago already or else I would have freaked out." Chrom sighed to himself.

If Lucina never told him of her many siblings, from different mother, then he might have another brain frying moment. However he met most of his future children already so he got used to it. Still his children's antics, most of them, are very questionable.

"So that means Chrom and I," Sully started with a blush. "Oh crap."

When they were younger, Chrom and Sully had many spars against each other. The two knew each other for a very long time, and in that time Sully developed a crush on the man. She hid it well through her tough and tomboyish attitude, but she had doubts if she wasn't 'lady' enough for Chrom to like.

"It's not a bad thing is it Sully?" asked Chrom.

"Someone here is taking it well." Sully replied.

"I got used on getting shocking revelations and news." shrugged Chrom with a sigh.

"You do realize if we're to keep the children existing then that means you have to conceive in the order they were born at Lucina's timeline." Robin pointed out. "Mind if you tell us from oldest to youngest."

"Me, Laurent, Severa," Lucina listed until she shook her head. "Wait minute we're supposed to take care of Kjelle's problems first!"

"Whoops." shrugged Robin. "Alright I got Shepherds blocking off enemy reinforcements routes and no one is at dire condition. Besides I bet the leader is just waiting for us to attack him first or something and we can surround him with just the five of us."

"So do I get his attention?" Cynthia raised her hand up.

"Well that would get great but he would retaliate with whatever tome he has." Robin shook her head. "Sorry Cynthia mind if you just look intimidating?"

"Ok!" the pegasus knight grinned and she headed to her position, glaring at the man.

"Chrom and Lucina you two should position yourselves behind Kjelle and Sully." the tactician instructed her friends.

"So looks like the two of us are paired up!" Sully smiled excitedly, hoping to see what her future daughter can do.

"I'll give everything I got mother." Kjelle nodded enthusiastically. Though she had a thinking face suddenly. "I am not complaining about the tactic but why the two of us? Wouldn't it be better to contemplate my defense with Cynthia's speed, she will cover what I lack."

"Well true but I believe you have to bond with your mother first so she knows what her future self taught you..." Robin trailed off until she shrugged her shoulders. "You know what, just trust me in this but don't ever doubt the tacticians moves, especially mine.

"Kjelle, Robin had led us to many victories with no casualties. Trust her judgement." Lucina explained the situation.

The armored knight's eyes had the same look as the other children. The same fear they held when they stared into the future Grima. She shook her head, telling herself this was not the monster that destroyed their world.

"So this guys thinks he can fight unfairly," Robin started with a smirk. "Too bad he doesn't know the Shepherds fight a little more tactically."

"I still can't believe nobody got hit on the way here." Chrom recalled.

"Yes Robin in a way could see how well they would perform against us, that she had to suggest what weapon to use!" Lucina lampshaded.

"May I deal the finishing blow?"

"Go right ahead sister."

* * *

**END AN: So now you guys are wondering why I decided to put some fighting bits...I was just in the mood to do that. Anyone else noticed Robin's lampshading?**

**Well the age of the children was never mentioned but since Lucina was the first one born, she's the oldest, it was mentioned Laurent was born after Lucina, then they never mentioned the others. So I assumed everyone that's not Lucina, Laurent and Morgan are the same age. Morgan's the youngest since he/she has the potential of being any of the future kid's younger sibling. So yeah it goes like Lucina, Laurent...and Morgan.**

**You know what I'll just list the birthdays of the future children. Got it from the description of each of them in game.**

**Lucina - April 20**

**Owain - July 15**

**Inigo - August 7th**

**Brady - February 22nd**

**Kjelle - September 29th**

**Cynthia - May 14th**

**Severa - January 21st**

**Gerome - September 1st**

**Yarne - March 14th**

**Laurent - April 25th**

**Nah - March 29th**

**Noire - October 7th**

**Morgan - May 5th**


	15. Chapter 11: A Queen's Non-Lament

**AN: This is it guys Chrom's wife's chapter. A few of you guys got it, but the rest of you...well let's just hope you guys still enjoy the story. Well made this chapter a little longer than usual around 1k words like Chapter 8...so meh**

**Well hope I got some of the characters' way of speaking right. You will know who it is.**

**So sit back read, don't burn your eyes out, review this, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Queen's Non-Lament

The Shepherds were traveling into a meadow with an old church right in the middle. However brigands and bandits were harassing and killing the locals around it, thus the Shepherds volunteered to eliminate the threat. As of right now the Shepherd healers were tending the wounded.

"Such disgusting wounds to be held for prolong time.!" Maribelle shouted in disgust. "No clean strike to finish off a life, it sickens me how these ruffians enjoy suffering."

"Ditto!" Lissa nodded as she healed another villager's arm.

"T-Thank you your highness." one of them bowed with a pained smile.

"No biggie I love helping!" smiled Lissa.

Chrom stared at the sight of the healers with a smile. He turned towards Robin.

"So what's the plan?" wondered Chrom.

Robin analyzed the sheer number of bandits attacking fleeing folks. She winced at the unfortunate ones that can't get away, though she instructed Sumia, Cordelia and Cynthia to ride out and save as many as they possibly could with their mounts. She also noticed Severa's seethes of not being trained as a pagasus knight. She took note of the many possible entrances of the old ruins of the church.

"Ok we're gonna let them come to us." Robin started. "I want knights and cavaliers at the side openings of the church. We'll have our snipers on each end to pick off their numbers so stay behind. The front entrance will be guarded by me, Chrom and Lucina! Healers stand back as always!"

Everyone was getting into positions as fast as they possibly could. The tactician smiled to herself as everyone, despite how they act, were ready for battle as always. They survived two wars and it just became natural for them to listen to her voice.

"Once their numbers start dwelling, start the counterattack." Robin finished her orders with a warm smile.

"Oh Robin." Maribelle caught Robin's attention right away.

"Yes?" Robin wondered.

Maribelle knew Robin when she was introduced to the Shepherds, however she came out cold due to the tactician's joking attitude. Yet when the more time they spent on the battles and travels, they grew closer as good friends.

"Allow me to partake in this battle." the noble requested.

Like her best friend, Lissa, she was one of the more powerful healers of the group. Her heals and mends were more prominent than Lissa'a and she is mobile due to her own steed. However the constant sights of battle made her realized she too must take lives to save more.

"B-But the injured." Robin said fully of worry.

Seeing her husband battle and seeing her own future daughter a deadly swordsman, Maribelle couldn't help but feel she must stick with her family. She was determined that she just wasn't some noble that is an excellent troubador. Plus the simple fact her husband hadn't decided to recuperate their relationship just ticked her off for the last time.

"Maribelle what's on your mind?" asked Robin.

"The mere thought of my beloved's bloodline made me realize I too must take part in the front lines Do not worry my dear Chrom thought me the skills of a blade but I prefer a tome." the noble told the tactician.

She desired to hold a grudge against the other mothers of the future children, but she knew some of them in a personal level. Sumia, Cordelia and Sully known her for as long as she was in the Shepherds, all of them had their moments with each other. She held mutual respect for Panne, Nowi, and Tharja. Olivia was someone she wished to spend more time due to her amazing skills as a dancer, and wanted to make the shy woman more confident. Then there is Robin, the mysterious amnesiac, the two of them weren't the best of friends but they were friendly to each other. When she noticed how Chrom seemed constantly worried of her or simply the fact Chrom sees her at night just for strategies made her truly jealous.

"Finally time to make up with your hubby?" Robin asked as she mounted her own pegasus, thunder tome at hand.

The mount had hair in contrast to the other white pegasus. Robin felt it was her right, her dark linage, to ride on a dark creature. 'Just because it is darkness does not make it evil', she has heard these words or similar phrases many times. **(Mid AN: Oh c'mon I mentioned this so many times!)**

"Why of course I am the queen of Ylisee and they must know I am quite a merciful person," Maribelle smiled warmly to the tactician. "Staring with you and the future mothers of the children from the future timeline."

"So you were jealous." Robin beamed up. "However we would need another healer, Libra is gonna be pretty busy by killing bandits with his beloved axe."

The two girls has questioning looks towards each other, when a priest approached the two.

"Holy smokes!" the man with a scar on his face gasped. "Ma!"

The two then looked at the caller, both of them gasped at the sight.

"B-Blue hair! Chrom!" Robin screamed suddenly.

The king and his daughter followed Robin's voice. The man looked towards the priest with a smile while Lucina hugged him.

"Brady!" she smiled.

"Luce good to see ya 're." Brady started to tear up.

"H-Hey are you crying?" asked Chrom worriedly.

"I-I ain't cryin' one bit, jus' some sweat on the lids, old timer!' Brady retorted though his eyes were turning red. "Jus' wanted to say to ya if I ever met ya here. Love ya Pa!"

Chrom smiled at him, his children proclaiming their to him just made him feel happy inside. He didn't care how they act, as long as they love their friends and family.

"You too kiddo." Chrom patted Brady's head.

"Ma!" Brady cried out as he hugged the still shocked noble.

"A-Another one I will bear to Chrom." Maribelle muttered in shock. "Yes victory amongst the harem is clearly given to me, for I have two children with my king!"

All the Shepherds and villagers looked at her with the strangest looks. She realized her situation and coughed outloud.

"Umm Galeforce!" Robin screamed back with a grin. "Sorry had to let that out."

Then they all went back to their positions.

"So you the boss?" Brady asked the tactician.

"Yup." nodded Robin.

"Sheesh more on the tomboy side than the futureself." he muttered.

Lucina's eyes suddenly widened and she pointed at Maribelle.

"Y-You're my mother?!" Lucina asked in shock.

"Why of course Lucina, I hope my future self taught you the proper etiquette of being born into such a high class life." Maribelle spurted right away. "You as well Brady."

"Sheesh Ma in the future, drilled them right into both me and sis' brains!" Brady blushed. "Jus' Luce here's a born natural."

"No wonder I can tolerate magic more." Lucina sighed to herself.

Robin smiled at the family reunion and took note both Maribelle and Chrom are back on speaking terms.

"Know this my love for when these skirmishes and battles are over, we shall create Brady at the royal bedroom!" Maribelle proclaimed.

"Uhh right?" Chrom answered with a blush. Though he muttered to himself. "I'll create all my children in the same room."

Luckily for him, no one heard what he told himself. While he was glad his wife is back to normal, Chrom's hormone driven mind had even more perverted thoughts. Something like requesting the bed to be much bigger so all of them could fit.

"Hey Ma not in front o' me!" Brady blushed. "Don't just go spittin' out makin' babies with Pa, especially my younger self!"

"Well it was annoying enough for father's eyes to gaze at the others." Lucina sighed. "Though then again it was thanks to him I have all these wonderful younger siblings to take care of."

"Now Luce is embassin' me too!?" Brady wondered.

Chrom and Robin looked at the family with smiles on their face. The tactician blushed as Chrom's smile is directed to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Chrom.

"I just love these family reunions!"

* * *

**End AN: Alrighty just ONE MORE CHILD LEFT! I wonder if you guys are excited for how I'm portraying Morgan in my story. We all know he's this cute and adorkable (love the word) tactician, but he is badass like his tactician parent.**

**Anyways decided to put some contents of the game here like galeforce! Only one class can learn it and Robin's on that class right now because I felt like it.**

**So um...I hope I got Maribelle and Brady's way of speaking correctly. Writing out Brady's dialouge wasn't as bad as I thought and Maribelle I just made it like Owian's but way less on the theatrics and more on the fancy end...I hope I did it right.**


	16. Chapter 12: Mixed Heritage

**AN: The final piece of impossibilities of this story. XD And now for the final child, we all been waiting for...MARK! Oh wait that's the JP name...I mean MORGAN! "CHEERS!"**

**So here we go the youngest sibling! BTW it's gonna another impossibility! When I mean another one it's way big, trust me. Morgan here is gonna be a little different...scratch that...WAY different. Not personality wise but background wise...personality might be exaggerated but meh...Plus everyone in the reviews seemed really excited so this chapter is way longer.**

**Umm..heads up I might have a couple of grammar errors and such. Trust me in this. Typing late night, for some reason I tend to forget words within ****sentences.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Mixed Heritage

Within some strange ruins were filled with many risens. Chrom and the group heard about a legendary relic that would aid them, thus they decided to go to this ruin.

"Grabbing treasures the old fashion way." sighed Chrom as he took many risens wondering around.

He felt a shiver due to the ruin being underground and is filled with water. Chrom sighed even more as there were some wyvern and pagasus riders within the risen ranks. Yet he took note of a lone figure at the other side of their starting point. The person was small and looked androgynous, however the person was wearing a very similar cloak.

"No way!" Lucina gasped in shock.

"I-Is that my child?" wondered Robin as the cloak seemed baggy at her supposed future child.

"M-Morgan!" Lucina cried out as tears fell down. She took note of the many risens around her sibling. "Don't worry I'm coming to save you this time!"

"This time?" both Chrom and Robin thought at the same time.

Lucina's guilt of losing the youngest hit her very hard. Being born later than the others, Morgan was loved by all and the child can get away with things so easily. However the last time Lucina saw Morgan, was running away to find their mother, even though she said all the mothers died. She tried to stop Morgan but the stubbornness was inherited b their father. Lucina and the other searched all over but then Naga told them to return to the past. As Lucina, the last one, enters the outerrealm gate she took note of the many risens approaching but she saw a blue hair from the distance surrounded by them. She screamed out but it was too late, the portal dragged her back to the past.

"Come my kin we must save our most youngest and most loved!" Owain pointed out as he drew his blade.

"Never again will I lose someone dear to me." proclaimed Inigo with a determined look.

"We all thought we lost Morgan, but not anymore!" growled Severa.

"Don't worry Mor-Mor, your favorite hero Cynthia is on her way!" Cynthia grinned excitedly.

"I couldn't even keep an eye on my youngest sibling..." Gerome cursed to himself

"Damn them risen' gonna knock'em good if they touch'em!" Brady clutched his staff tightly.

"Blood and thunder the dead must stay dead, they will regret ever touching Morgan!" Noire screamed with her darker personality coming out.

"I-I promised Morgan..." Yarne began to tear up.

"To protect our younger sibling is what our job is!" Kjelle declared.

"Any who dare hit my beloved sibling will feel the excruciating pain from all of us." Laurent seethed calmly as his glasses shined up.

"Not again, never again." Nah smiled as she turned into her dragon form.

"Morgan, big sister and your big siblings are coming to save you!" Lucina smiled as her tears kept on falling down.

All twelve children from the future hacked and slashed their way that the rest of the Shepherds were shocked by how easily they crushed the risen.

"They're definitely powerful alright!" Lissa beamed up.

"Their strength comes from their parents." Robin pointed out with a smile. "All of Chrom's kids got Aether, that's gonna be strong."

"Well plus Lucy here did say you and Chrom had a kid." Lissa recalled. "Morgan's gootta be super extra strong!"

"Indeed milady." Frederick agreed. "You and milord's child would both have Ignis and Aether."

"And Galeforce." added Robin with a smile.

"C'mon let's go." Chrom ordered them as they all followed behind.

As everyone made it through, Chrom witnessed a heartwarming sight. Lucina, crying her fears out, was hugging a scared Morgan. All of her siblings and Owain surrounded them with the biggest smiles on their faces, even Gerome.

"Morgan, don't worry your big sister is here." Lucina cooed softly as she pat the young girl's blue hair.

"L-Lucy!" Morgan cried out.

"Another daughter." Chrom thought to himself.

"My most potential cousin it is finally good to reunite with you!" Owain teared up. "I-I can't keep the theatrics I just wanna hug you!"

"Y-Your favorite bunny is here Morgan!" Yarne grinned.

"Minerva and I miss you dearly, sister." Gerome added his thoughts, while Minerva screeched in agreement.

The others told how they missed her or mentioned a good pastime to calm Morgan down. Morgan sniffled up and stared at all of her siblings.

"W-Why's everyone taller?" Morgan asked titling her head.

"Morgan don't you remember?" Lucina asked as she stared deeply into her eyes. "We came back here to help our parents, we came back here to make things better for the future."

"I thought we're going to go to the outrealm gate?" wondered Morgan.

Lucina shivered at the memory. After being told by Naga the only way to save her future, Lucina obliged and told everyone where they will be heading. The journey was long and hard due to the desolate land and hordes of risen. It took a couple of years to make it due to all the detours they had to take and the people they attempted to help. Lucina did her best to watch out for all of them but one of them was quit hesitant.

"That was years ago..." Laurent muttered.

Morgan missed her mother dearly. She was obviously a momma's girl and held it with great pride. However when they still lived at the castle, her eldest sister told how she won't see her mother anymore. It broke the girl's heart into many pieces but she didn't want Lucina to worry too much. She had questions waiting to be answered like: where did she go, did she abandoned me, and why mother? Halfway through the journey to the outrealm gate, Morgan finally had it. She demanded Lucina on where her mother was but the princess shook her head.

"Morgan are you alright?" Noirse asked nervously.

Morgan kept on asking Lucina the constant questions. One day Lucina snapped, due to stress. and in rage she told how her own mother caused everything around them, how she destroyed the world. Morgan in distraught cried in denial and let her tears fall down.

"I'm sorry." Lucina cried as tears began to fall.

She regretted screaming those words. Later at that day Morgan's pack just vanished without a trace, Lucina thought it was a simple joke but as she searched, along with her siblings, Morgan wasn't' anywhere close by. She cried that night for her own foolishness, her own anger controlling her. Lucina knew Robin died and Grima took over her body but she knew was wrong when she screamed at Morgan.

"Hey Lucy why are you crying?" asked Morgan. "I thought we gonna save the world!?"

"We will." Lucina patted her head.

"Woah Cynthia when did you get that pegasus!" gasped Morgan.

"I found it during the journey don't you remember Mor-Mor?" Cynthia asked.

"The last thing I remember was Lucy declaring we're all going to the outrealm gate after she met Naga." Morgan recalled.

"It does not matter now," Kjelle started. "What matters is all of us are reunited and we can save this world."

"Hello dear Morgan are you alright?" Inigo ruffled her hair with a smile.

"That reminds me, Sevy never told me what a pervert is." Morgan remembered thinking with a pout.

"W-What?!" Inigo cried out.

"I thought I told you already?!" Severa glared softly at her.

Cordelia's daughter recalled the memory. Severa described thoroughly and specifically to Morgan on how Inigo is one of them. Morgan gasped and stayed away from him in a comical fashion. She will hug another of her brothers but when it came to Inigo she walked away from the man.

"Hey your favorite bunny's here!" Yarne patted her head.

"I thought you hate being called bunny, Yarne?" Morgan asked

Chrom and Robin decided to approach them with smiles on their faces. Chrom quickly saw the Mark of Naga clearly shown at her hand. the same place Robin had her Mark of Grima. As Morgan and Inigo finished their longer-than-usual hug, while Severa was warning her, Morgan gasped at Robin.

"M-Mother!" Robin cried out as she hugged the tactician tightly. "L-Lucy said we'll never see you again but you're here You're here!"

Robin smiled as she patted her future child's head. Inside her mind, she recalled Lucina telling her of her odyssey last night. She remembered Lucina's broken and guilt ridden face as she told the tale. She recalled how Lucina cried herself to sleep from the guilt of losing her youngest sister.

"Yes Morgan I'm here." Robin replied back.

"I wanted to ask about more heroic tales about father!" Morgan shouted in delight, then she stared at the man next to her. "Who's that?"

"Hello Morgan, I'm your father." Chrom introduced himself.

"Mother told me how father sacrificed himself to save his loved ones." Morgan said with a confused look. "So why are you alive, why does mother look younger, why are all my siblings older?"

"Morgan all your brothers and sister came to this past to prevent the disaster at your future." answered Chrom. "They succeeded but they were split up, but now they're all reunited."

"I see..." Morgan nodded.

"Jeez Morgan look at ya all grown up!" Brady teared up at the sight of his sister.

"Woah all of you guys look cooler!" Morgan gasped as her eyes shined with stars. "H-Hey Gerome when did you wear start wearing a mask?"

"Hmph." the wyvern rider grunted.

"Nah did you find a dragonstone?" asked Morgan.

"Why of course Morgan, thanks to our father he gave me plenty." Nah smirked in pride.

"Laurent why do look so older? I thought Lucina's the oldest?" asked Morgan again.

"Well my explanation is..." the mage began until he was interrupted.

"I know you have more questions Morgan but this place isn't the best place to ask." Chrom interrupted them sternly.

"Alright father!" Robin nodded. "Hehe father..."

"So Morgan another hug?" Inigo asked with a grin

"Ok Inigo!" agreed Morgan

"Get off her pervert!" Severa growled.

Lucina sighed in relief as the last of her siblings was finally with them. She stared at all of her brothers' and sisters' expressions as they stared at Morgan, Inigo and Severa. She smiled at her own reflection at the water.

"I challenged my fate and we all made it."

* * *

**END AN: That's right Morgan's a girl and Robin's a girl so yeah! Impossiblities for the win! BTW her background, well what's there to say about it? Pretty sad don't you think and man last words to a person is very dangerous. We don't know when people will die and our last words could be something really stupid to say. So yes Morgan kinda has amnesia and her memory was lost when she was still a preteen. So mentally she IS a child but physically a teen.**

**Oh yes waaayyyy longer than usual chapter, since it reveals a lot more of the future.**

**If you point out that Chrom has a lot of daughters...isn't one of the points in this fic supposed to make Chrom deal with all these situations. Like men will be after his seven daughters so that's gonna be one well of a father. Stopping his sons from trying to be like him, aka get their own harem.**

**I know if Morgan was male then it's even out with six sons and six daughters so...it's my fic so I pick!**

**Alright that's gonna be the last of the fluff and drama...for now. We're going straight back to pure comedy next chapter!**

**Well since we got all the children, guess I'll start like paralogue then vacation DLCs...then paralogues... then final battle...after final battle...IDK this is where the ideas from the readers would come in handy! Especially for paralogues!**


	17. Paralogue 4: The Men of the Army

**AN: So I decided to make this more centered into the other members of the army, mostly the guys. I hope I kept them in character, especially Gregor.**

**If you ask why Gregor? Because Gregor is best kind of Gregor, he has a russian accent and he's one of the normal guys there and is one of the cooler characters in my opinion.**

**Edit: Thanks for pointing out the error guys it WAS meant to be Yarne but...I don't know how I got him and Panne mixed up.**

* * *

Paralogue 4: The Men of the Army

While Chrom had to endure the fiascoes of his many wives and future children, have you wondered what the male Shepherds have been thinking about the whole thing? Right now they were at the dining tent after lunch, Chrom, the wives, and the children are off on a 'hiking trip'.

"Alright who wants sweets?!" Gaius emerged from the kitchen with Gregor on his flank.

"Gregor believes these sweets would be good fordune for us all!" the old mercenary grinned with his accent.

"It's fortune Gregor!" Vaike corrected him. "Does the Teach here have to make this old man learn proper grammar?"

"Like you're one to talk." smirked Lon'qu as he peeled another potato.

"I wonder if this will help me grow taller?" Ricken wondered staring at the desserts.

"Gregor ate plenty of meals to make Gregor big and strong!" Gregor answered the tiny, compared to him, mage.

"Are they ready?" Stahl asked with a smile.

"Give'em a few more minutes then they're set especially these cookies!" Gaius rubbed his hands excitedly.

Once a few minutes passed the men began devouring all they could. Idle chatter was common amongst them, from teases to brotherly camaraderie. The conversation became interesting when Virion asked a simple question.

"Our king and his beautiful harem must be one envious sights my friends?"

Everyone stared at the noble archer with various looks.

"Ah yes Chrom and his many women in each arm is sight for pained eyes, especially Gregor's!" Gregor laughed

"Um I'm pretty sure it's sight for sore eyes." Ricken corrected him.

"Naga has truly blessed Chrom." Libra added his thoughts. "Maybe we too would get our own after all this?"

"More like men would swoop over you." Gaius mocked the long haired war monk.

"Women." Lon'qu muttered with fear. "How does he endure it?"

"Well the Vaike should be the ones getting some action as well!" Vaike shouted though he quickly dejected. "Man it feels like Chrom is way too good to be a rival for the Vaike now."

It kept going on how each of the guys explained what wondrous sight Chrom was doing with his women.

"I saw Bubbles and Stumbles holding onto the guy's arm after one long sweet shopping session." Gaius recalled. "Each arm had a lady and shopping bag, lots."

"Gregor remember seeing the two pegasus knights leaving tent with giggle fits." laughed Gregor.

"I recall when our leader tried to use the bow, our tactician decided to assist and it was rather intimately close." Virion smirked. "Then all the others became jealous and tried to help, it was an alluring sight, but the training grounds had to be cleaned up."

The men continued on the hearty conversation until the tent flaps revealed more people coming out.

"Sheesh so much noise, if only the noise scale would be give some quick cash." Anna muttered as she plopped towards the kitchen.

"I believe you are all talking about milord and his wives, correct?" Frederick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"F-Frederick I thought you went with Chrom." Ricken said.

"I just wanted to eat a little more." Stahl wept silently as there was no more dessert.

"Gregor believe Frederick here has stories for Chrom and harem." grinned Gregor.

"H-Hey Gregor, Teach here thinks you gotta not ask those kind of questions, especially to Frederick the Wary." Vaike shushed the man.

Frederick had amused eyes at how fearful the men tended to be around him. It was a hilarious sight and people wondered how bubbly Lissa married him.

"So any stories to die for?!" Henry wondered.

"I reckon' Sir Frederick got pleny o' stories but he ain' sharin' it anytime!" Donnel brought out his thoughts.

"Why yes there are many stories I know with Milord but I will tell you one that involves me, and him talking about his wives." decided Frederick with a serious face.

"Jeez I wonder how this guy deals with all these women." Lon'qu shivered at the thought.

"Well I wonder how you deal with them." Gaius retorted with a smirk, he got a little closer to the man. "Unless you have a different preference?"

"What are you implying?" Lon'qu growled as he got closer, until Gaius jumped back.

"Woah let's settle this another time, first Wary's story." suggested Gaius with a shocked look.

"Ahem," Frederick cleared his throat. "As of lately, I took note of milord's tiredness from being dragged around by his sister, children and dearly beloveds."

"So that why you kept' on makin' run aroun' camp the past few weeks?" asked Donnel

"Yes Donnel, he asked Frederick why am I doing this?" the knight quoted. "I told him how tired he gets and it's clearly showing within his performances at simply skirmishes against bandits."

He observed everyone's curious eyes, except for Stahl who left to make more food.

"Once again he asked why?" he continued on. "I start to recall many times he was up very late, such as Nowi's demands of playing house, Panne's hunt for carrots at late night, Lucina's wanting more time with her father, catching his sons and my son swooning village girls and there's of course his late night with Robin 'discussing' tactics."

"When you mean discussing?" Henry wondered with his usual smile. "Like lip smacking?"

"At one of the moments I glanced at yes." Frederick sighed at the memory.

At his usual late night patrols, with his son, Frederick kept on checking every single tent to make sure they are all in bed. He recalled seeing Chrom's tent to be empty, while Lucina was outside her tent waiting to bid him goodnight. Her siblings rowdiness inside their shared tent made her changed her mind. As he glanced at Robin's tent, he saw his own lord pinning the woman down her own table. He smirked to himself feeling proud to serve such a man, his own son gave them a thumbs up.

"He looked at me blankly but then I finally decided to give him a straight answer," Frederick drew his breath to make it more dramatic, he blames his son. "Endurance."

Everyone had a blank look, even the armor around the moping corner. Gaius and Gregor had snickering faces.

"The Vaike doesn't understand!" the self-proclaimed rival shouted out.

"Oh...oh!" smiled Henry, though this one was bigger than the usual.

"So like chasin' chicken 'round the farm?" wondered Donnel.

"Oh come on guys, immature reactions." Stahl returned with his pot of stew.

"Milord is already stressing over war and his many children and wives." informed Frederick. "One of the easiest ways to relieve such a thing is to..."

He trailed off hoping they would finally understand. Donnel and Ricken's faces quickly flustered, while Vaike had the most shocked look ever.

"So those endurance training are really meant to..." Gaius wondered trying to control his laughter.

"Gregor thought Chrom has plenty of energy but with women like Panne and Sully, it must take cake!" Gregor laughed so loudly.

"Yes and with the others as well it would be tiresome so I wish for him to have the biggest endurance of all of Ylisee." Frederick said proudly.

As the laughter died down, the men could here various voices approaching.

"An endurance race among my family, what glorious day this could be!" Owain shouted.

"Owain, Gerome, Yarne how bout we hit the village later?" suggest Inigo

"Hmph!" Gerome answered

"O-Ok more mates for me." Yarne told himself. "Hey where did out sisters go?"

"I believe they went to father's tent." Laurent answered.

"We're back!' Chrom declared as he looked at everyone staring right back at him with grinning faces.

"Welcome back milord, son, nephews." Frederick greeted though he had a smirk.

All eyes were staring at their Exalt.

"What?"

* * *

**END AN: Well that was fun. Hehe imagine Inigo and Gerome paired up trying to score girls while Owain and Yarne triyng to do the same thing. Or vice versa...either way someone is mounting Minerva and Yarne.**


	18. Chapter 13: Summer of Bonds Part 1

**AN: Muahahah I couldn't resist! I had to do the damn beach chapter! BTW was typing this while listening to the DLC's soundtrack...Chrom's grunts FTW! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Summer of Bonds Part 1

"Relaxation at last."

Chrom sighed in total relief as he stared at the beautiful sun shining right at him and his Shepherds. They all decided to take a break and their Anna suggested a beach resort, which was ran by one of her sisters Anna. Chrom obliged but it was ridiculed by the high price even with 'sibling in group discount'. At the same time there were brigands harassing the tourists, so as per usual Chrom volunteered to take them out.

"At least it's free milord, and the Yliseen treasury could still be used for emergencies." Frederick pointed out, wearing some trunks.

"Yeah at least that Anna is like super grateful!" Lissa chimed up wearing a bikini.

Once Chrom took them out, the Anna running the beach was very grateful and told them they could have ANY thing they want for free. Luckily for Chrom, Robin suggested a free weekend at the beach resort, which Anna happily obliged though their Anna reprimanded her sister for giving anything for free.

"C'mon Frederick let's go to that stand!" Lissa pointed out as she dragged her husband away.

Right now Chrom was waiting for his family to come to the designated spot he pointed at. He could see all the other Shepherds messing around like Lon'qu being buried under sand by Ricken and Gregor, another would be Stahl eating at a nearby restaurant while Vaike was flexing his muscles.

"Father!" many of his children's voices were heard.

Chrom turned around just to see most of his future children wearing their respective beach wear. He stood there shocked at the sights.

"Well father this was picked by aunt Lissa herself." Lucina beamed up as she twirled around. "Though I don't understand why they won't let me pick my own."

"Horaay beach time!' Cynthia jumped in joy, then she suddenly fell into her face. "I'm okay father!"

"Hmph, why are we here?" Gerome muttered though he kept his mask.

"I believe relaxation and vacation is part of the training regiment." Laurent inquired to his masked brother.

"Ha boys will definitely fall for a cute girl like me." Severa smirked as she twirled around as well.

Chrom finally took note of the partial Mark of Naga shown at her backside. His eyes quickly averted away and took note of the rest.

"Relaxation at it's finiest." Kjelle sighed as she stretched out her muscular arms.

Similar to her brother, Kjelle tied up her forearm to conceal her Mark of Naga.

"So this doesn't look weird does it?" wondered Yarne at his bathing suit.

"Geez ya look natural like them animals at them woods bro!" Brady reassured too loudly, his Mark of Naga hidden by tied bandages at his bicep.

'Why look at all those wonderful ladies!" Inigo grinned.

"Ha with born physics of a royalty, we are all blessed with bodies common fold would be jealous!" Owain smiled.

Chrom realized three of his daughters weren't here yet. He smiled at all of them.

"Alright you kids go have fun." Chrom directed them.

The children, except Kjelle, went their separate ways in small groups.

"Father!" Morgan smiled arriving with the rest of her sisters.

"H-Hi father!" Noire stuttered with a smile.

"Sorry for being a little late father, we had to drag Noire out." Nah sighed and glared at the archer.

"S-Sorry!" Noire apologized.

"Woah Noire when did they get so big?!" Morgan asked in amazement.

Chrom's ears picked up his youngest daughter's words, though he glanced at Severa and Cynthia chatting with other teens. Severa had a snarl and Cynthia was glaring, then Gerome and Brady approached their sisters and scared them off.

"Um i-it just grew." Noire blushed at the explanation.

Chrom saw Laurent alone, though the mage had no care at all. He was examining seashells until a few girls approached him. He had a smile as he chatted away with whatever they were talking about.

"Then again Noire's mother looks really pretty!" Morgan smiled at her sister.

"Pretty is an understatement when it comes to Tharja." Nah sighed. "She has creepy moments but she could be cute but her body is to die for."

Chrom sighed as he saw Owain and Yarne laughing with some girls their age. He wasn't surprised when Inigo took the lead. The girls suddenly started to play with Yarne's ears while Owain gave him a thumbs up while Inigo was in disbelief. Lucina approached the three and dragged a moping Inigo followed by the other two.

"Well at least you're a manakete!" Morgan reassured. "You guys age slower!"

"Look at my mother she looks like adolescent!" Nah sighed in defeat.

"It could have been worse." Kjelle finally said something. "

"H-How about we m-make a sandcastle?" Noire suggested.

All three of them agreed and were building it close to Chrom. He then realized something there were some of his Shepherds missing, specifically the female ones.

"Noire." Chrom began.

"Y-Yes father?" she replied with a nervous smile.

"Where is your mother and the other mothers?" wondered the king.

"Geez most of them were so nervous about showing off their bodies to you, especially Olivia and Robin." Nah sighed.

"M-Mother just loves father a lot!" Morgan smiled as she got more sand.

Chrom relaxed at his spot for the rest of the time. He realized he was just lying there for hours and the sun is at it's highest point. Chrom took note of Severa and Cynthia joining their sisters on building the sandcastle.

"Jeez those guys weren't worth my time!" Severa growled.

"Yeah really, they were too dumb!" Cynthia nodded.

"Give me their names and they will regret it." Kjelle demanded, her eyes burning up.

"Kjelle I think Sevy and Cynthy can handle it." sighed Nah at her serious sister.

"They don't have exalt blood like us!' beamed Morgan in pride.

Then his sons and nephew returned an hour or so later. All thirteen of them chatted animatedly. They all had enjoying looks as they played around.

"So how about we go to the beach restaurant here?" suggested Lucina.

"Sure Lucy, I am hungry!" nodded Cynthia.

"Since this is the beach and it is a beach restaurant, the waitresses must look dazzling!" Inigo smiled.

"Again in that mind of his." Gerome sighed.

"F-Father can we?" Morgan asked.

Chrom looked at all of his children expecting faces. He sighed to himself as he gave gold plenty enough for each of them.

"Here you guys go on, I'm still waiting for your mothers." smiled Chrom as he waved towards his children.

"Father you will probably have the biggest nosebleed in your life!'" Inigo screamed with the biggest grin on his face.

Chrom's face blushed at his flirtatious son's statement. He sighed to himself as even more time passed on. The sun was slowly going down but it wasn't' sunset yet. The king of Ylisee decided to close his eyes for a moment.

"Chrom?" a familiar voice called out his name.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the most beautiful sight he would ever encounter.

* * *

**END AN: Oh yeah the beginnings of the beach chapter. Yes it says part 1 so that means more parts! Obviously this was kinda around Chrom and the kids. Well I could just imagine Brady scaring everyone away when he just wanted o ask one of his sisters something.**

**So next chapter will be more on Chrom and his waifus! Hehehe! Just like that other paralogue with them in the bath. Muahahaha! More Chrom resisting his hormones next chapter!**

**Speaking of waifus Summer of Bonds came out in America and called it Summer Scramble. My only comment is...DAMN Tharja ' insert dat ass face' It's pretty funny how the U.S. version 'censored' Tharja's backside but now it looks like she's not wearing anything at the bottom!**


	19. Chapter 14: Summer of Bonds Part 2

**AN: Hehehe time for Chrom's mind to go haywire and stuff...I just wish you get to see all the character CGs with whatever beachwear they got.**

**So anyways this section once again is a little more in the mature end. So..yeah...**** whatever**

* * *

Chapter 14: Summer of Bonds Part 2

"Chrom?"

He stood there gawking at the sight. His brightened face was clearly shown by the women right in front of him.

"Y-You guys look great!" Chrom blurted out with a smile.

The girls looked at each other then back at him.

"Our mere presence must be entertainment for my beloved and king. Yet we wear these it must be significantly more." Maribelle analyzed wearing a pink bathing suit. She had a teasing smirk towards her husband. "Does our outfits allure you milord?"

"Man-spawn." Panne blushed and glare at Chrom. "It's like he's in heat."

"Chrom, don't I look cute!?" Nowi grinned. She tapped her chin then smiled. "C'mon I'm the cutest, right?"

"I-I told you I can be charming and feminine when I try!" declared Sully with a proud smile.

"Oh boy can't I just have Robin all for myself." muttered Tharja in her red bathing suit. She was fixing up her clothes. "Sheesh they don't even have a size big enough for me."

"Woah Tharja your boingy bits are huge!" Nowi gasped in awe. "I wish I can grow like that!"

"Maybe a curse or two could do the trick." the dark mage replied quietly.

Chrom realized Tharja's cloak was hiding a very well developed body. He didn't pay attention much due to how huge the cloak seemed to be, just like with Robin. The king of Ylisee gasped as Nowi was really staring at Tharja's 'gifts'. He ignored Nowi's cute outfit and a nosebleed was seeping out.

"C-Captain!" blushed Sumia. "Look at you, you lucky man. You have all of us and you're having a nosebleed?! Jeez."

"C-Chrom please stop staring." Cordelia'a face matched her hair as she fixed her bikini. "Sheesh they gave me a size a little too big."

"..." Olivia couldn't say a word due to her total embarrassment. Her legs were shaking but she was smiling at the king. "S-So w-what d-do you t-think? T-This is s-so e-embarrassing!"

"Blood pressure within his face, nervous reaction towards sight of opposite sex." Miriel observed. "All he requires now is his reproductive organs to be active."

"Oh my I can't believe how cute this bathing suit was. I want my hubby to tell me if it does look cute!" Cherche smiled naturally.

He heard all of their words and he simply couldn't react at all. Chrom stood there mouth gaping at all of the beauties in front of him. He quickly wiped out the blood and smiled at all of them.

"I am the luckiest of man of all of Ylisee." he sighed contently as all the woman grabbed a spot around him. He looked around and one of them is missing.

"I'm right here." announced Robin as she walked up to them. "Sorry Morgan was asking for some money for the restaurant she was going to. I just hope they don't cause too much of a ruckus."

Chrom's eyes widened at Robin's boldness on wearing a swimsuit. Like Tharja she hid her body with a baggy cloak, but he knew she has a nice developed body. Not as amazing as Tharja but it was up there in his list. Chrom's memories of seeing Robin wearing only her cape and only clad in a towel suddenly emerged.

"I hope I'm 'lady' enough for you." muttered Robin as she will never let go of one of his most regretful casual remarks of the tactician. "I-I can't even make a joke, t-this outfit is just too embarrassing!"

"Hehe Robin looking good." giggled Tharja as she hugged the woman.

"You always say that to anything." sighed Robin not bothering to let her go.

"Pardon Robin but you are telling us our lord and beloved husband called you 'unladylike'?" Maribelle asked with eyebrow raised.

"Yes the bastard said how lady are supposed to 'prim, proper, perfumed and pretty' but apparently I wasn't!" Robin sighed in disbelief.

"Unbelievable!" Maribelle fumed. "Do Continent the tale, please dear?"

Thus Robin did follow up the tale. She explained how Chrom never saw her as a female due to her early accomplishments as a Shepherd. He was amazed but he didn't see pass her gender. Once Robin finished the tale, most of the women were glaring right at him.

"Oh c'mon that didn't happen!" whined Chrom. "You make it sound like I'm the villain there!"

"Because you are the villain!" retorted Robin with a glare.

Chrom's senses suddenly heightened again, able to see everyone's expressions so clearly. He gulped from all the glares he's getting and his mind is being impulsive right now. The first thing he did was something unexpected.

"H-Hey!" blushed Robin.

She suddenly felt arms around him and Chrom's face was right on her shoulder. Robin trembled at her position.

"Well I could teach you proper etiquette." he whispered hotly. "Just you and me."

"Oh oh and me too!" beamed up Nowi. "I wanna learn too!"

"W-Well I suppose lessons could be nice, s-since w-we'll be h-his queens." stuttered Olivia.

"And what if we mess up?" wondered Tharja.

"Punishment obviously." smirked Sully.

Cordelia blushed immediately as her mind went on her own world. Sumia was thinking on the type of punishment it could be and her mind suddenly had a vague idea.

"Oh captain that kind of punishment?!" blushed Sumia. "S-So bold!"

Chrom realized what the girls' minds were wondering too. He was originally just joking around but everyone else took it to a whole another level.

"W-Wait not like that!" Chrom blushed as well.

The situation was getting out of hand. As all his wives get lost in their own world and some began to chat among themselves, Chrom felt the eyes of other males staring at them. His instincts roared at him to kill them but his mind told him his subjects weren't worthy. Chrom's eye twitched as he felt rather possessive of them all.

"Ah milord nice to see you with all of your beloveds." Frederick approached them with Lissa by his side.

"Hey bro enjoying the view?" snickered Lissa.

"Yes." was the king's immediate answer.

Chrom still had a nervous look and glance at the other men that stared at his wives. He couldn't do much and it would be bad if he started to go on a rampage. He glanced at Frederick's stoic eyes begging for an answer.

"Understood milrod I will gather the men." Frederick stood up. "Milady please keep milord company, there is something I must do."

"Sure Fred-bear, whatcha goona do?" asked Lissa, seeing her husband blush though the man didn't say anything and left.

The events turned into a spiraling mess as the other vacationers and tourists, mostly the men staring at Chrom's wives, were quickly kicked out. From Gregor's roars to Henry's curses they quickly routed. As the last 'devious' man fled, Frederick gave Chrom a thumbs up.

"Oh father we're back!" Lucina approached them with all her siblings following her.

"Never again." shook Severa's head.

"T-The waitresses!" Inigo whined.

"Inigo I thought you loved my hugs?" wondered Morgan as she teared up.

"Dammit Inigo how could ya make Morgan cry like that!" Brady growled until he starts to tear up as well. "N-Now you're makin' me c-cry too!"

"W-What in Naga's name is this!?" Owain hiccuped out as he pointed at Lucina. "I-I am seeing two of every of my beloved kin! T-Then that means 'hic' double of my cute Morgan!"

The man seemed drunk as he started to spout out more nonsense.

"In the disastrous future no one was there to witness the rise of a hero such as I!" Owain babbled. "Mere disappointment 'hic' came out but here people love me! They praise of my skills and the women of these times adore my sword hand skills more!"

"Well I clearly still have the advantage, yet Yarne is catching up and Gerome is handling things rather slowly." Inigo added.

"You insulted Minerva and I only wished for you to be defeated." Gerome simply stated.

"Bleh too much info!" Severa gawked.

Everyone stared at the children's discussion in shock and amazement. However one person was very shocked on the sight in front of her.

"I-Is my son drunk?" Lissa gasped at the sight of her future child. "Lucy what happened?"

"Aunty it's a long story." sighed Lucina as she dragged a drunk Owain away but she's about to hear more nonsense.

"Dearest mother, mere cheap alcohol does not make me intoxicated it makes me stronger!"

* * *

**End AN: Hahahaha I made Owain drunk LOL! Anyways Lucina and her siblings adventure at the restaurant will be covered by a paralogue. I'm hoping you guys are loving it and all.**

**Anyways thanks guys for giving this story 100 reviews! Then again I'm just glad people are taking their time to read this! Appreciate it!**


	20. Paralogue 5: Karma Catching Up

**AN: Ok I wanna say thank you Smashing Skunk52 for this paralogue. **

**His comment of "where the Exalted Hunks have their womanizing past catch up to them. Hordes of women(or maybe Risen females) flock to the hunks in the expectation of becoming their brides." got me the inspiration.**

**Well I had an idea of a paralogue similar but the risen part just made me hit an idea.**

* * *

Paralogue 5: Karma Catching Up

"Oh my gods she's so cute!"

Morgan blushed from the attention she was getting. She nervously held Inigo's hand as hid her face with his side.

"True oh so true my little sister is adorable." grinned Inigo at the female villagers around him.

At this point, Inigo declared a quick competition late night. Each of the Exalted Hunks that was willingly to compete would try to get as many ladies as possible. Owain and Yarne accepted right away. Gerome shook his head, but a little taunting of Minerva made him thought otherwise. Brady and Laurent were busy with whatever their mothers requested them to do.

"So any beauties here know a good meal or two?" he asked with a smirk.

Inigo realized his disadvantages on the competition. Owain will charm them with his theatrics and tales of adventure while Yarne will charm them with his awkwardness and cuteness. Meanwhile Gerome, with his usual dark and aloof attitude, will melt any girl's heart with ease.

"Oh there's this bar the place is known for!" one of the girls beamed up.

Thus he decided to play the 'cute sister' card. He asked any of them though the responses were varied. Severa quickly punted him at the stomach accusing him of taking advantage of her cute charms, Cynthia Noire Nah were sleeping already, and Kjelle was hunting down the supposed camp ghost. That left Morgan who seemed bored at their tent. Inigo simply asked Morgan if she wants to hang out with him since she looked bored, which his youngest sibling nodded right away.

"U-Um Inigo?" asked Morgan nervously with a blush.

Inigo dragged Morgan to the bar and had an enjoyable time, though Morgan would say otherwise. The girl stood there look nervous with all these strangers around her big brother. Still she was given a free meal from these people so that put her at ease, a little bit. However she felt tense due to a unnatural presence somewhere.

"Later Inigo, Morgan!" one of the girls giggled as they walked away.

"Later my beauties!" Inigo waved back with a grin. "Come Morgan we must reunite with the others."

"Others?" asked Morgan.

She was dragged around the village again and the eyes were still following her. She could feel the eyes right towards her brother and it made her feel nervous.

"Inigo I think someone's following us." said Morgan.

"Oh more maidens to spend their time with me?" grinned Inigo excitedly.

"Wrong!" a muscular voice shouted as he approached the two.

"Um I am not your preference sir, sorry." apologized Inigo with a carefree smile.

"You bastard knocking up my sister then I see you messing around with other girls!" the man snarled. "Take responsibility!"

The man charged but due to Inigo's quick reflexes, thanks to his mother's graceful dancing skills, the man simply stumbled towards the ground.

"Good sir may I ask who was it again?" asked Inigo nervously.

"You don't even remember her name, you scum!" the man charged again.

Inigo swiftly grabbed Morgan and ran towards the crowded stalls. He glanced back seeing the man right behind them, he felt his body suddenly being snatched up.

"Too think some girl's brother would hunt you down." Gerome scoffed and petted his wyvern. "Good job Minerva."

"Dearest cousin you should not have sired as many pure hearted maidens than you should handle!" lectured Owain.

"W-Well these girls gave me some fruits and vegetables, they were nice!" smiled Yarne as he showed the basket.

"Well I was enjoying myself with good company at the bar." Inigo defended himself.

"Why is Morgan here?" asked Gerome as he glared at the flirty prince. "It is past her bedtime."

"I-Inigo told me we're having a sibling bond moment but all these ladies kinda scared me..." Morgan railed off nervously as she yawned.

"That desperate huh?" mocked Gerome with a smirk. "The cute sister tactic?"

"Well you have the mysterious man tactic!" retorted Inigo until an arrow whiffed over his head. "Woah an attack?"

"Damn get to positions!" Gerome growled. "Minerva take us down!"

"I-I don't wanna go extinct!" screamed Yarne in terror.

With Morgan at their side their tactics were able to outplay their unknown assailants. When the glowing eyes were shown within the enemies' hoods, they knew it was a risen problem. They were easily cutting through them with ease.

"Hey Owain?" asked Inigo as they get to position.

"Yes?" responded the dark haired man.

"T-These risens look strangely familiar." pointed Inigo out.

"Funny I thought I was the only one." scoffed Gerome.

"Y-Yeah some of their scents are kinda familiar?" Yarne informed them.

"Inigo..." one of the risens voice muttered.

"By the gods they knew of me!" screamed Inigo in pure terror.

"Marry me..." another muttered.

"Wait a minute." halted Gerome as he had a look of terror as well. "There were reports on increased risen attacks on peaceful villages."

"W-What about it Gerome?" Yarne cowered in fear, even though he was in his beast form.

"Villages that we use to resupply and rest." informed Gerome as everyone's eyes widened. "These risens were following us."

"I-I gotta get mother!" Morgan declared.

"Not the time Morgan, can't you see we're the only thing between them and this village?!" Inigo shook her shoulders.

"B-But I'm not as good as mother!" Morgan cried out.

"We believe and trust you." smiled Gerome

"Your mother is on another whole level compared to you, but we know you're capable. You have the biggest potential compared to all of us!" grinned Inigo as he patted her head.

The tactician in training nodded with a determined look and observed the battlefield. The battle was surprisingly quick but whenever the men took down another risen, they would feel guilty for some reason.

"By the gods I recognize that necklace!" Owain pointed at one of the last few risens. "A simply gift yet a maiden acted like it was the most valued treasure!"

"So you're saying all these risens are ladies that I..." trailed off Inigo until his eyes widened at pure realization. "Oh gods!"

"They must have discovered your man whore ways and seek retribution." pointed Gerome out

"S-Sorry I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" apologized Yarne to a risen he recognized.

The risen nodded silently and dispersed into the ground. However the last few were somehow glaring at Inigo.

"You brought this to yourself." snickered Gerome.

"You see cousin you should never deceive a maiden's heart!" Owain declared.

"Maybe I should just have one mate..." Yarne told himself.

"Inigo what's a man whore?" Morgan asked, head titled despite the situation.

Inigo looked at the everyone in fear and sighed to his fate. He had a painful smile knowing what his punishments will be once he return to the camp, especially Severa for 'corrupting' Morgan. He stared at the sky with a blissful smile.

"By the gods I just wanted to be like my father!"

* * *

**END AN: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and all.**

**Don't worry Inigo didn't die, after he screamed those words. Morgan used Ignis to finish off the risens. LOL**


	21. Paralogue 6: Canon

**AN: Holy crap I just got this idea out of the blue and I wanted to type it!...though I think some of you guys wanted to have a paralogue like this...**

**Well I'm pretty sure you're gonna laugh.**

* * *

Paralogue 6: Canon

It was always a strange one whenever Chrom enters the outerealm gate. From wars against legendary armies to the most ridiculous circumstances, like risens robbing vegetable, he should be more prepared for whatever madness will lead him to now.

"Where's everyone else?" he wondered in confusion.

He was alone in the middle of some fields and there was a nearby camp. Chrom decided to enter the camp and realized something.

"W-Why's everyone here and not behind me?" he asked himself.

He sees his Shepherd on their own business as usual, nothing odd about it.

"Maybe the gate malfunctioned and sent us somewhere else?" muttered Chrom to himself.

"Hey Blue you're back early!" Gaius waved his hand so casually. "I thought you and the family decided to go pegasus training?"

"Pegasus training?" baffled a confused Chrom.

Gaius narrowed down his eyes at the king suspiciously but his eyes widened suddenly.

"Damn forgot, Twinkles will want me back for some tea time." cursed the thief though e muttered to himself. "Better be some sugar cubes."

Chrom nodded in response not even knowing who Twinkles was. He entered his supposed tent but he heard some chatter, thus curiosity got to him and peaked outside.

"Hubba hubba AWOOGA!" Morgan wooed with a blush on her face.

It wasn't the fact Morgan still had blue hair it was the one she was talking too. The masked rider Gerome, his supposed son, has blonde hair! He knew Gerome isn't one to dye his hair but the man is now wondering where he is. He felt a sword pointing at his back.

"I thought we killed all of our mirages at that place." the voice was deathly familiar, Chrom heard it everyday at his life.

He turned around to see someone that looked exactly like him! He gasped at how this Chrom's falchion was gleaming. Luckily for him, he wasn't wearing the same clothes as him but his lookalike wore more armor.

"Peace now other me from this world." Chrom held his hands with no intentions.

"If you speak then you must be like the time I went to the future." the other muttered in shock.

"Future?" Chrom wondered.

"Oh you will probably enter it some time and save the children their, even though we brought the children with us." the other Chrom described. "It was weird seeing two Lucina's converse."

Chrom didn't understand this version of him at all. He responded. "What?"

"Where are you from exactly?" asked Chrom. "I know you are me but what exactly happened to you to enter this place?"

"I was at the outerrealm gate and it brought me here." our Chrom responded.

The conversation was getting no where and it became silently awkward for the two Chrom. Until his otherself asked him a question.

"So who did you marry for your queen?" asked the other Chrom.

"Maribelle." our Chrom answered. "How about you?"

The other one looked surprised from the response but answered nonetheless. "Sumia."

Now Chrom wondered if this man had a harem of wives like he did, but he had an odd feeling this wasn't the only thing different in this world.

"Father!" Lucina's voice was heard as she entered the tent. The girl's eyes widened at the two Chrom staring back. "T-Two?! It's not a mirage is it?!"

"No Lucina this Chrom is from another world." his lookalike patted his back.

"Hey father I got this cool new idea for an entrance!" Cynthia arrived, blue haired intact. "What two fathers?!"

Both Chroms went into great detail on what was happened in their respective worlds. Chrom was shocked by how the women were paired up by different men, since he was used having all the attention of the women in his army. The king sighed in front of his other self realizing the children were probably going at it with each other, like their Morgan and Gerome.

"So did your Robin here marry Virion or something?" asked Chrom.

The other Chrom was having a jug of water until he spitted out the contents on the side. The man was shocked from his words.

"What in gods name are you talking about and why are we mentioning our best friend?" wondered the other Chrom.

"Robin in my world is female so I assume she is one here as well?" our Chrom explained.

The other king gasped in understanding and said four simply words that shocked him. "Our Robin is male."

Chrom had a very surprised look on his face and thanked Naga for giving him a beautiful female Robin. He wondered what could be worse.

"And the one Robin married to is well..." trailed Lucina with a blush.

"Oh gods you're telling him too?" the other Chrom complained.

The tent was opened again and Chrom took note of a young man wearing a dark cloak he would recognize anywhere. The man slid his arms around Lucina and kissed the blushing girl's cheek.

"Ah Lucina my dear there you are." said Robin with a smile.

"R-Robin!" squeeked Lucina

"Hey there bro." snickered Cynthia.

The male Robin waved back casually and took note of the two Chroms.

"Hey 'father' and why's there two of you?" responded and asked the tactician.

Chrom now had the strongest urge to draw out his falchion and kill this man in front of him. This Robin was holding his daughter in many areas. His eye was twitching rather uncontrollably.

"Father, mother you guys are back!" Morgan approached the couple and hugged them. "Oh hello grandfather and grandfather?"

The word pierced his heart and stared at how the other Chrom can allow such a thing to happen. He knew Morgan is the child of Robin but in this world Morgan is his granddaughter! He wondered to himself how this Lucina time travel back then had a child but then the other Lucina arrived...Time traveling is such a confusing concept for the king.

"Oh Robin, Morgan I would like you to meet an alternate version of me." his otherself introduced with a smile.

"Hey Chrom your other you is glaring at me." Robin stepped back in fear. "I went through this already and now another?"

"Umm other father I love Robin deeply and..." Lucina trailed off with a blush until she started to feel her stomach unconsciously.

Chrom stood there his mind hoping it was a dream of sorts but here he is. His daughter is married to a man and he was a grandfather as well! He decided to pat the other Chrom on his shoulder and to reveal something he would gladly admit he was proud of.

"In my world," he began with a proud smile. "All the children, besides Owain, are all my sons and daughters."

The room was deathly silent until someone could respond.

"What?!" a shocked Robin yelled.

"All the women in the army had unconditional love towards me so, I being the nice lord I am, gave it back." smirked Chrom. "Including a female Robin."

"Then should't you have a male Morgan?" wondered Robin.

"My female Morgan is the definition of cute!" Chrom declared proudly. "She could prevent her siblings from fighting, she could make risen tremble by her cuteness and she just loves to hug people!"

Everyone stared at him like he was a madman of sorts.

"Then there's my Lucina, she's very dedicated and loyal. She sees me perfect in every way despite my flaws." continued Chrom. "She took care call of all of her younger silbings!"

He went on and on about his other children until this world's Chrom had a nervous look.

"Um Chrom you should know this Morgan can topple armies in a heartbeat." he informed with a smile.

"My meer existence breaks the games difficulty in half!" Morgan blurted out suddenly. "Sorry had the strongest urge to say that!"

Chrom shook his head in disbelief. He knew Lucina could surpass him so easily and he is convinced every Robin is outright powerful. So his mind wondered then he realized this Morgan could easily topple enemies that they would struggle against.

"H-Hey you're glowing other father!" Cynthia pointed out.

"What in gods name is happening?!" wondered Lucina full of alert.

He then realized his body becoming transparent and yet he felt no pain.

"I believe he is returning back to his world." concluded Robin.

"Well other me I hope to meet you soon again." his other self oped with a smile.

"Um Chrom there always is the arena against those other lookalikes." muttered Robin.

Once Chrom heard those words he was back to his world. He could tell since all of his children were staring at him full of relived. They all approached him with cires and worries.

"Father what happened?!" demanded Lucina as she hugged him.

He looked at his Lucina, she was so strong yet so innocent. Chrom had the urge to scare any man that approached any of his daughters.

"Promise me you won't marry until my say so." Chrom begged with a pained smile.

He walked towards his wives and felt their hugs with bliss. Lucina can only look at her father in confusion.

"What?"

* * *

**End AN: So my Chrom meets other Chrom. LOL Grandfather!**

**Oh and Morgan's comment was from one of the vids I watched for support convos and one of the comments had a line similar to that. I just LOLed so much because it's true. a Avatar and Lucina produced Morgan makes a game breaking character. Does it?**

**Oh I hope you guys get some references from the game itself as well...**


	22. Paralogue 7: Summer of Bonds Hidden Scen

**AN: So this event was happening when Chrom and his waifus were 'busy' at the beach...so yeah. Time to see what the children we're doing at the restaurant!**

**...what's with all these guest? I know they're gonna respond again about my grammar and but I did say like in the 1st couple of chapters to 'endure my grammar' and '****point out any grammatical errors'...so yeah I'm open to criticism but put out an example of sorts. Don't just state it, have facts and examples to back it up!**

******Forgive me about the rant, but OBVIOUSLY English and Writing ain't my best subjects...so yeah if you think I'm kinda man go right ahead and believe it. I'm just annoyed...grrr.**

******Sorry again.**

* * *

Paralogue 7: Summer of Bonds Hidden Scene

"Welcome!"

This is what the Yliseen siblings encountered when they entered the resort's restaurant. Two smiling teen girls being the welcoming reception. One of them approached Lucina, who was in front.

"How many?" one of the employees asked.

"T-Thirteen for a table." Lucina blurted out with a blush.

She hated to admit but for some reason talking to people who've went through some dramatic event in their life was much easier than chatting with supposed normal folks. Lucina sighed to herself and waited.

"My what a dazzling beauty you are." Inigo flirted with the other one.

"I have a boyfriend!" the girl smiled dangerously suddenly.

"Oh come now-Ow ow Severa!" Inigo started until he felt his ear being pulled.

"Sorry about my flirty brother here, it was bad enough he practically hit on every girl at the resort." Severa pouted with eyes glaring at Inigo.

"O-Oh I see, please refrain yourself." the girl requested.

Silence filled the entrance, until the other one arrived.

"Your table is prepared!" the employee informed.

The Billings followed the teen. They were fascinated by the sheer amount of people eating here. From families to groups of friends, the place was very chatty.

"So this is how common people interact." Morgan voiced everyone's thought out, in mere fascination.

It felt weird to be in a place where there was no tension or danger. They felt out of place and them trying to fit in felt wrong. Still they were late teens, besides Lucina and Laurent in their early twenties, so fitting in could still be possible. They finally made it to their spot, which is coincidentally a section of the place that is rather filled with nobody.

"Ha such a bountiful place for sociables!" Owain pumped his fists with a grin. "I must converse myself with the common folk for it is beneficial of us royalty to understand our people!"

There was no noise at their table, as Lucina sighed at Owain. She was used to it at the camps and battlefield but at public places she just felt out of it. The startled waitress was looking at him weirdly.

"U-Um may I take your drinks?" the waitress asked politely.

The children all skimmed the placed menus and were shocked by the long list of meals and combos they could order. Lucina was glad she got plenty of gold from her father. She stared at the beverage section for a good minute.

"I would like today's special drink, madam!" Owain grinned.

"Um sir are you of legal age?" asked the waitress with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha of course for I am a prestiged member of the Shepherds!" announced Lissa's son theatrically.

"Uh huh, tending sheep." the worker sighed. "Sure your funeral pal."

"Is this drink stronger than the normal alcoholic beverage?" asked Gerome.

"Uh um why yes it is." she nodded blushing at Gerome.

"Guess cous'n thinks he's so cool gettin' them hard drinks." muttered Brady. "Jus' some water!"

"I will have water as well." ordered Nah.

"W-Water please!" Noire requested.

"I guess we're all having water besides Owain." sighed Lucina. "Inigo how about-"

"You are charming, so how bout after your shift we could grab some tea and chat?" Inigo requested with a smirk.

"Sir I have a boyfriend." the waitress replied.

"Oh?" Inigo's eyebrow raised. "I heard many maidens tell me that but they have none. Besides you were flustered with my aloof brother."

"Idiot!" Severa smacked him at the head.

"Ow Severa!" cried Inigo.

"I gotta apologize on our brother's behalf, he says that to every girl!" Cynthia bowed down, though she did fall face flat. "I'm okay!"

The waitress wondered why did she have to serve a group of weirdos but then again it was her job to deal with even more jerks. She brought out the drinks and luckily for her everyone knew what they were getting for their meals. She wondered why two of them looked odd, like the one with fur around his arms and another one with pointed ears.

"Inigo hug?" asked Morgan with hopeful eyes.

She never realized her brother's eyes were wandering around to the many female employees here. Like them they were wearing their bathing suits, in all of it's glory. Inigo stared at the wonderfully developed bodies of the girls with a grin.

"I wonder if they could hug me?" he wondered.

"Pervert." muttered Severa with a glare.

From all the chatting Morgan was ignored somehow and yet they were all enjoying themselves. However Morgan looked devested and was crying at the inside.

"Oh this carrot soup is amazing!" praised Yarne.

"This steak is clearly amazing too!" Nah gasped as she took another bite.

"Camp food 's good an' all but meals like these 're worth it!" smiled Brady as he scarfed down his lunch.

"Owain are you alright?' asked a worried Lucina.

The man already drank two bottles and he was grinning like a buffoon. He was wobbling and stared unto the other customers. He held Lucina's hand with a grin and dragged her to the bar.

"H-Hey I'm not done with my meal!" cried Lucina as comical tears fell.

"My most beautiful cousin, we should tell them tales of a hero, a legend!" Owain declared loudly as everyone at the place looked at them weirdly.

"Intoxication will make him speak nonsense, I hope the patrons will take his words lightly." hoped Laurent.

"It would be strange if people knew of our heritage." Kjelle nodded.

"Fool." Gerome mocked.

"This hero is a man beyond men, for his bloodline to pass on he chose to have his own personal harem!" began Owain

Owain started his story, which everyone recognized as Chrom and what they have been doing. He went on each of the mothers with great detail and luckily he hasn't told them any names. He described them of his many situations and success with the women and laughed with everyone.

"By the gods I'm finishing my meal!" whine Lucina as she went back.

The story went on to their dreaded future, though luckily everyone thought of it just a simple fantasy tale.

"Lucina hug?" asked Morgan with pouting eyes.

"Sure." the princess smiled lovingly

Lucina felt a finger jabbing her back so she turned around. The waitress was glaring at them and was pointing at the drunk Owain, who grabbed more bottles. Lucina sighed and asked for the bill so they could leave soon.

"Thus my flirtatious cousin became envious of his dark and mysterious sibling!" Owain babbled on. "The competition was close since I was merely only at their path to our goal! Luckily the two of them held no grudge or dark thoughts!"

"He's telling them what we did at the last village." sighed Gerome.

"If this becomes out of our control then we must leave this place." warned Laurent as his glasses have a dark gleam.

"I-I can't believe Owain d-drank that!" Noire sighed.

"Ok we apologize for out cousin's actions we will leave immediately." Lucina bowed down. "C'mon guys let's go!"

"B-But these beautiful maidens!" cried Inigo in disbelief.

"C'mon Inigo, let's go back to father!" Cynthia took his hand.

"Come on Morgan!" Nah offered her hand.

"L-Lucy let's grab Owain 'ere and skedaddle!" suggested Brady as he slung him over his should. "A little 'eavy!"

"Alright." the eldest sibling sighed.

"Worst lunch ever." growled Severa.

'B-But the soup was nice!" whined Yarne.

Lucina sighed at her chatting siblings and had a strong urge to not smell anything right now. Her cousin's alcoholic breath was making her dizzy but she endured it. She wondered to herself if this was how father dealt with all his wives.

"Returning back to our home where we shall be praised as saviors! Then I shall use my almighty sword hand to conquer as many maidens I couldn't possibly handle!"

* * *

**End AN: Drunk Owain is fun Owain period. Oh man poor Morgan only wants a hug from Inigo...so yeah that was me attempting to make the future children be seen as oddities at normal society...then again they did live where their place was literary armageddon and they grew up not knowing better on how to act.**

**Well this was what happened at Lucina's end and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	23. Chapter 16: Hot Spring of Bonds Part 1

**AN: So I have no clue what happens in the in game story for this paralogue but oh well. I know there's plenty of Yukata fanservice...**

**In the inside I'm pulling my hairs out, not literary, since they Summer Scamble DLC came out and I just finished my section of it...well it's the aftermath of the battle but still! I watched like an entire playthrough of the stage...and there's so much LOling and AWWing moments. **

**One of my favorites is Tharja wanting Robin to put oil all over her body and we all know how Yandere she is for him, then later Robin kissing her lips instead of, if they're married. Speaking of Tharja I'm still questioning why nintendo 'censored' her booty! Photoshopping some curtains on her backside just made it even more...you know imaginative it's like she's wearing nothing at all, especially with the text box!**

**Then there's a big Aww moment for me when female Robin is just so happy with spending time at the beach with Chrom so she could make new memories. Then she went into depression ranting but Chrom shut her up with a kiss. I was like Chrom you are the man!**

**Um I guess spoilers ahead, since you know spotpass characters and such...yeah**

* * *

Chapter 16: Hot Spring of Bonds Part 1

"This feels familiar."

Chrom felt a strong sense of deja vu. An Anna, who had blue hair, ran the resort asking for help. The group exterminated a risen problem but all the costumers left. Anna begged them to stay for the weekend at a reasonable discounted price. Chrom agreed so all the Shepherds had the entire bath house for themselves!

"Oh man the Vaike is so glad for this break!" the blonde smiled.

"We've just had a break last week now another?" wondered Lon'qu

"Well as long as there's no bugs getting on my candy." Gaius muttered.

He understood the questionable vacation but Chrom knew once he gets an opportunity he will take it, especially the discounts.

"Chrom, Emm and I are heading to our springs!" Lissa announced as she dragged her elder sister.

"...Later." Emmeryn struggled to speak with a smile.

The king was shocked to see his supposed dead elder sister who was trapped by bandits. So without hesitation they saved her but he was sadden when it was revealed she has amnesia and she struggles to simply speak. He took note on every Shepherd surprised as she joined them. Chrom understood why no one was willing to chat with her but luckily for him, Robin and the children were the ones that keep her company.

"Frederick do you think she'll ever recover?" wondered Chrom.

"Milord under these circumstances, I'm afraid not." shook the knight with a sad look. "Still we picked up very interesting allies."

"Indeed they're willing and they knew the risk." nodded Chrom.

Besides Emmeryn, Chrom was able to recruit the most unusual of allies but desperate times come for desperate measures. However his current situation made him doubt otherwise.

"Excellent tactic milord on allowing us to relieve stress with these hot springs!" praised Frederick. "Once we are ready for the final battle we will be in the best ocndition we could possible be."

"Well this is rather interesting, a king like you taking a break?" Gangrel approached with a smirk.

This man was the one responsible for Emmryn's death but after his defeat he was no longer king but a mere servant to brigands and troublesome folk. Chrom mocked him and, in a dark way, Gangrel's life is his.

"We must bring everyone's spirits as high as possible." pointed Chrom out.

"I though you only had one wife but now eleven?!" laughed Gangrel. "Oh my friend you are the sight of men would look up to."

"He has conquered me in battle and yet he conquers the people with his words and heart!" Walhart approached them. "His noble lineage is truly secure with all of his women. He is a god for he has conquered all those women in his chambers!"

"Not this again." sighed Chrom

He also gain an ally within Walhart the Conqueror, who he defeated at the lat war. Chrom was socked when the man led some risens through sheer willpower, yet he is not of the undead. When he joined the army and saw Chrom's wives, Walhart bowed to him as if he was a conqueror and praised him whenever he sees him. The most dangerous enemies became the most annoying allies.

"Chrom old pal, ignoring me trying to kill your sister and all, let's have a good relaxation at the springs with your boys, huh?" suggested Gangrel with a grin.

Chrom took many deep breaths in front of the ex-king. He knew this man no longer cares about his own life but being a merciful person he is, Chrom begged Robin to not send Gangrel to his death. The tactician patted him and told him not to worry, she won't change her tactics just because of old enemies are now in the army.

"Oh Chrom!" approached Aversa with a sultry smile. Her smile quickly frowned once she stared at Gangrel. "Oh it's you."

'What's that supposed to mean?!" the trickster wondered.

"Anyways Chrom have you seen my sister?" the dark rider asked.

When it was revealed Aversa was raised by Validar, Chrom wondered if she could possibly be a sibling towards Robin. However she revealed a shocking revelation, Validar murdered her parents and brainwashed her. Thus she wanted to redeem herself, just like Gangrel.

"I believe I last saw her with my other wives." recalled Chrom.

"My such a lucky man." Aversa chuckled as she held his chin. "I wonder if you have room for one more wife?"

Chrom had the strongest urge to look down and see something even bigger than Tharja's 'valleys'.

"E-Excuse me?" asked Chrom.

"Kidding dear." joked the woman as she walked away from the men. "Later."

The men stared at the direction she head ever so quietly.

"Milord time for relaxation." Frederick pointed out, already wearing a yukata.

"W-Where did you get that?" asked Chrom as he followed his loyal knight.

In the male's side of the hot spring all the men were enjoying themselves. Gregor and Vaike were flexing their muscles comparing each other. Gaius complaining his chocolates were melting due to the heat. Henry making the 'hottest' jokes while everyone around him groaned. Yarne keeping away from the hot water hoping it won't make him extinct. Laurent was taking temperatures of the water and wondering what was the boiling point. Overall the men were having some enjoyable times and the steam blew all their troubles away.

"Oh c'mon Inigo what's ya problem?" Brady whined.

"Steady my dear cousin!" Owain reaffirmed.

"Why am I helping you?" muttered Gerome.

"So after I'm done who's next?" wondered Inigo with a grin.

Unless you were these four, Inigo decided to be the pervert of the group and take a peek on the women's side. He was able to convinced his two brothers and cousin to aid him since the wooden wall between the two was very high.

"My sword hand mocks me for it believes this is wrong!" Owain proclaimed.

"Most of them are our Ma's y'know!" complained Brady.

"Well there is that lovely dark flier, Say'ry and of course our lady Naga!" Inigo grinned as he peaked over the wall.

"Don't you mean Tiki?" muttered Gerome with a sigh.

When they encountered Tiki, they were shocked to see the goddess in physical form. However revelations from the Naga at this time, revealed Naga is merely a title of the goddess and Tiki is supposed to be the successor. So the children were a bit confused and still mistakenly call her Naga, besides Lucina and Laurent.

"By the gods, her body is that of a goddess!" Inigo complimented as he could see some silhouettes through the heavy steam.

"I swear if peek on Ma, I'm gonna shove my staff right up yer-" Brady warned until he was silenced by Gerome's hand.

"Fool do you wish for our mothers to punish us?" asked Gerome though his mask hid worry.

The masked rider witnessed a rare event the other day at camp. Cherche had the scariest smile since she, like the other mothers, punished them for wooing girls at late night. They were caught when Inigo had the guts to make girls around him squeal in delight. The mothers saw them and reprimanded for their late adventure. They proclaimed it was past their 'bedtime'.

"Your Ma is sweet but when's she flips out..." shivered Brady. "Screw this I'm outta here!"

The thug faced priest hopped of the pile making Gerome get crushed by Owain and Inigo. The man had no regrets leaving his brother in that condition.

"W-Well it would be most a-awkward to witness my mother in all her natural beauty." Owain stuttered with a red face, he quickly lost character. 'I'll just be by Uncle Chrom if you need my Inigo."

Gerome quickly left cursing Inigo for the foolish plan and decided to stick with Yarne for the rest of the night.

"W-Well that's that." Inigo reassured himself.

Suddenly there was shouting on the other side of the wall.

"I swear I saw someone by the wall!" Nah screamed out.

"Y-Yeah someone's peeking on us!" Cynthia shouted.

"It is that fool of a brother and pervert Inigo!" bloodthirsty Noire pointed out with an evil laugh.

"Inigo you're so dead!" yelled a very angry Severa.

All the men stared at the flirt with amused eyes. Inigo stared at the wall in disbelief, he had hoped the steam would cover them but of course his sisters have some sort of sixth sense to know what he was doing. He stared towards the ceiling with a carefree smile.

"Why is it always me?!"

* * *

**END AN: I know this DLC is coming out like around next week and maybe I should have put more story chapters into some of the story but too late now, it's more on these...**

**Oh wait I could do the festival one! Chronologically it's the first but...since it's a DLC map you can always replay it...**

**Well so in between these Scrambles I'm gonna need some paralogue ideas people! It could be anything, heck even something ridiculous like...IDK one of the children dreaming some whacky stuff or maybe I should do some serious ones like Lucina's Odyssey...Wow that one's in...**

**So hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day/night! (Whenever you read this!)**


	24. Chapter 17: Hot Spring of Bonds Part 2

**AN: Yipee second part! I guess this part would be where it's referring to when four of the children wear Yukata's...**

**I'll tell you my opinions on the CGs, (I'm a man BTW if you guys never knew that then...meh)**

**Lucina has such a lovely smile and I love how her Yukata got the Mark of Nagas as patterns. **

**Owain, I believe the girls would drool over plus hie's doing he's usual pose, hand on the face. **

**Inigo, finally showing more of his shy side it's cute but he's still awesome since Liam O'Brien gave him such a smooth voice, and the guy usually voices psychopaths. **

**Severa I'm not surprised she's frowning because she's such a Tsun. Then again she would only want her hubby to see her like that.**

**So enjoy this part...then next chapter back to the main story...or building up to the Grima battle...**

* * *

Chapter 17: Hot Spring of Bonds Part 2

Upon the next day Chrom decided to simply relax while his wives simply hang out with him. Frederick and the others were somehow enjoying their patrols, even some of them stayed by the outerrealm gate just to play cards! Right now the children were wandering around the place wearing their yukatas.

"Such a lovely view." smiled Inigo as he grinned at all of his sisters.

"Your physical appearances are alluring but adding on these formal robes adds a shining effect." compliment Laurent.

"Wondering if Minerva would look nice in one." muttered Gerome.

"Ah relaxin' just makes me feel so good!" grinned Brady.

"Glorious robe from the merchant, I shall dub thee Scion Robe!" declared Owain as he tug his yukata.

"Sheesh it feels like I'm not wearing anything at all." blushed Yarne.

Inigo's eyes widened and stared at the girls with mouth wide open. He knew his sisters were born with godly looks thanks to Yliseen heritage but their mothers, as well, were very attractive. Thus all of them were sights of envy for villagers and nobles.

"U-Um I think they gave me a size too small." complained Noire.

"They gave me a size too big." Nah sighed as she pulled up her sleeves again.

Inigo's eyes wandered to the two. He took note of Nah, as usual, looking like the youngest while Noire's physical attributed do come from Tharja.

"I-I love these designs." giggled Lucina as she stared at the Mark of Naga patterns.

"Sheesh too pink." Severa muttered at her yukata, until realization hit her. "Then again it does make me look cute."

"Not if your scowling all the time!" mocked Cynthia as she skipped ahead until she tripped. "I-I'll be fine!"

"I don't feel comfortable without my armor." Kjelle said with a worried look.

"Don't worry big sister we're all here." Morgan hugged the armor lover.

Everyone knew how Morgan means to each of them and each of them knew, they will gladly die to protect their youngest sibling. Having to hear her words or just her presence makes them calm and sometimes forget their problems for a short time.

"Thank you Morgan." smiled Kjelle as she returned the hug.

"Morgan do you wish to discover your old memories?" wondered Lucina.

The guilt was still there, bothering her to no end. She was the oldest and Morgan was the youngest, she felt the need, the desire, to protect her. Lucina was glad though she got another chance to be with her sister and knew she won't have another screw up.

"N-No y-you told me it was really bad." shook Morgan with a frown but smiled back. "I want to have new and happy memories with my siblings and big family!"

"Morgan..." all of the princes and princesses muttered in shock but all of them, in some shape, kept a smile.

It was a comfortable and quiet walk as all of them stayed by Morgan's side.

"Hey even Inigo could stop being a pervert once in a while." smirked Severa.

"W-Well it's Morgan." stuttered the male dancer. "I-I love her as much as you guys do!"

"Aww Inigo you could be so sweet if you stop the constant casanova attitude!" cooed Nah.

"He's so a momma's boy!" teased Cynthia.

The flirt couldn't help but feel self conscious around his siblings. His flirtatious attitude was pretty much a defense mechanism to the real world. Inigo was traumatized by the terrors of Grima, just like his siblings, but unlike Gerome he kept on smiling. He wanted to keep everyone's spirits up even if it means riling up people, like Severa. Then again he recalled his mother telling him to be 'nice' to girls and such. Also he heard tales of his father's selflessness and bravery, which made him look up to Chrom. Thus he took up a very flirty attitude and wanted to live up to his father's legacy.

"S-Stop it!" begged Inigo, still blushing.

"Tolerable enough." Gerome smirked.

"Well maybe just this once." sighed Severa

She approached Inigo with one of her rare smiles. The dancer's son stood there shocked by how lovely his sister look, he then felt arms around his waist.

"Look we all know how you cheer us up," Severa started. "But Inigo it's alright to let it out once in a while, you just can't bottle it all up!"

"She's right brother." Nah smiled a him. "You've been so caring to us, in your own flirty way, but c'mon smile for real!"

"Your deception towards us, kept our spirits and hopes high!" Noire shouted as her demonic side took over.

"Inigo!" Morgan approached her favorite brother just to hug him.

"Everyone..." trailed of Inigo until he felt his eyes watering.

"It's alright to shed tears ya'know since I do it too!" Brady pointed out

Inigo, after many years, finally let tears come out. He knew he wasn't alone in this quest, he had family! Family that stuck with him throughout all of his life, family that watched each others back, family that loved him back.

"T-Thanks guys!" Inigo cried out.

He felt everyone's arms around him. Inigo patted Morgan and hugged her back. The man finally let out an actual smile as he chuckled with everyone. However their heart warming moment had to be stopped.

"Oh gods Lucina!" shouted Chrom.

The man ran as fast as a horse through the hallway. The children's eyes widened due to Chrom wearing only his undergarments.

"F-Father, what is the meaning of this?!" demanded Lucina.

Before Chrom could speak, the man decided to make a dash for it. All of the children suddenly heard voices. From the narrow corridors came their mothers, still in their yukatas.

"Return here milord this is a rare opportunity!" giggled Maribelle.

"Chrom I though you were going to strategize this!" reprimanded Robin

"U-Um C-Chrom I-I haven't finish m-my lapdance!" stuttered Olivia.

* * *

**END AN: So guys, got me a blank in my head...I NEED SOME IDEAS for paralogues. (I know I keep on asking on guys but I want you guys to think of situations the cast will get involved with. So my readers and viewers could feel involved...idk what I'm saying) Well then again this story is kinda whacky thus...whacky ideas. Couple of them situations seemed fun to type!**

**Yes it's a Inigo central chapter and it was serious this time! I already got Lucina's central chapter done chapters ago so...whattaya think more of these?**

**Oh um if anyone wondered what the other 9 future children were wearing for yukatas and such...I'll leave it you guys to think it up!**

**Anyways ever imagine if the support convo system was put on some of your favorite franchise...most likely a game based on your favorite anime? I have a couple in mind...Code Geass, Naruto, Fairy Tail, and that's just some of the shows I've watched. Imagine it you could pair up your favorite couples in that particular series and...just enjoy it...then again if there was the make your character thing, then holy crap I'm pretty sure our fansides will be happy we could pair up with our favorite characters!**

**Sorry I just went my 'I wish this was real' ranting...Well I guess updates will be a little slower, since metaphorically my fire was like a forrest fire in all it's glory, (JK nothing good ever comes out of those!), and now it's like a bonfire...IT'S GETTING SMALLER people! I don't want it to end up like a candle but thanks for all the ideas guys!...well at least I'll be able to check more on my grammar and any wrong wordings and such...so it could like updated every two to three days, if not Grima can possess my body...that's not good.**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	25. Paralogue 8: Wedding Bouquet 2

**AN: Hey remember the 1st one? Well here's a second one! Oh Chrom you...you're just the man! I hope you make it to the next Super Smash Brothers game...or maybe Lucina...**

**Jeez thanks for all these ideas guys! Makes me feel happy! (Wow don't I sound selfish) ****Anyways like I said before updates will be slower from here on out...unless you didn't read that part at the previous end AN...**

**Well enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Paralogue 8: Wedding Bouquet 2

Another day at Yliseen castle, Chrom looked very bored at his throne. His eyes wandered around the throne room full of disinterest.

"Chrom, you there?" Nowi asked waving her hands in front of the man.

He had Nowi by his side today, though he wondered where the rest of his wives were at the moment. He smile at the cute manakete wife he had by his side.

"It's not fair!" she pouted, though it seemed like a cute glare.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He knew how the girl compared to the other women, Nowi's factor wasn't much of her body but much of her wisdom of 1000 years. Though he didn't see much of it, he caught a glimpse of it when she eased her daughter's worries.

"Everyone looks so good at their wedding dresses but you never gave me one!" the manakete whined.

"W-Well we couldn't find we right size for you." he reasoned.

At the royal tailors, Chrom was able to convince the owner to give him as many wedding dresses as possible. However when Nowi tried them out she was too big for each of them. He recalled Frederick going to the store and demanding custom made dresses, but he kept it a secret.

"Just because I'm not as big as Tharja or Robin!" she complained some more.

"Don't worry Nowi you'll have your perfect wedding." Chrom shrugged.

The doors were suddenly opened and noise entered the room. Chrom sighed while Nowi's interests piked up at the ones entering. The king gasped at the beloved sights right in front of him!

"Father these dresses are fantastic!" beamed Lucina as she twirled around.

"Sheesh this makes me feel poofy." blushed Cynthia. "I can't even trip hooray!"

"I had nothing better to do anyway." scoffed Severa.

"W-Wow these are amazing." Noire smiled at her father.

"It fits but yet it shows off my muscles." Kjelle muttered.

"Wow they actually have sizes for us manaketes!" Nah grinned.

Chrom and Frederick swore a secret to each other. All the wedding dresses they 'obtained' were hidden in a Yliseen secret stash on his bedroom. They promised each other to prevent any of his daughters to marry, due to his fatherly instincts. He kept a calm facade but he was panicking at the inside.

"Not like that one time I entered that alternate universe." Chrom sighed to keep his losing cool.

"Father, father look I'm a bride!" Morgan yelled and twirled around just like Lucina. "I'm gonna get married!"

He felt his heart stopping just for a quick moment. The king stared at his daughters who were giggling together, even Severa.

"You'll have the best wedding compared to us Morgan!" Lucina jumped with joy.

"Really?" Morgan's eyes brightened up.

If Owain was here that child would be proud, Chrom's hand was twitching for falchion. He had a broken smile in front.

"So Nah where did you get those dresses?" asked Nowi excitedly as she jumped towards her future daughter.

"Apparently there was a secret room under father's bed." described Nah. "Good hiding spot father don't worry it's a father and daughter's secret together, hehe."

He was shocked to hear Nah's little giggle. Chrom knew how cute it seemed to sound but he always thought she was one of the more serious children, in contrast to Nowi's childishness.

"S-So Morgan," Chrom called out, eye twitching.

"Yes father?" smiled Morgan excitedly.

"Who exactly are you going to..." Chrom began and he had to gulp to finish his last word. "Marry?"

His youngest daughter turned to him with the biggest smile in the world. One of his lovely princesses was staring straight into his eyes, the girl was blushing. He realized his other daughters were giving him a very familiar stare his wives give him.

"Y-You father!" Morgan answered so innocently. "Mother told me I should marry the man I truly love, and that's you!"

He can only gasped from the answer. Chrom wanted to choke from his tears that threatened to fall down.

"Father is the number one hero in my world!" declared Cynthia.

"F-Father's the only man worthy to spent time with." blushed Severa.

"Father I love you!" shouted Lucina full of joy.

The king of Ylisee knew how wrong this sounded. Their innocent declarations were genuine but he knew the children didn't know the different type of loves in human lives.

"Oh oh Chrom I wanna get that dress!" Nowi pointed to Nah.

He needed these children to learn about the aspects of human society. The difference between what is acceptable and not, especially to his daughters. Chrom saw all of his daughters approaching him with blushes and smiles.

"Lucina, Morgan I love you as well," nodded Chrom, actually having some self control. "However your affection towards me is that of a child to their parent."

"B-But mother said-" began Lucina.

"You girls have to learn the different kinds of love." interrupted Chrom.

All of them had doubtful looks but they nodded nonetheless. As all of his daughters left the throne room and he was left with Nowi.

"So Chrom when can I get my wedding dress?" she wondered as she played with a shining stone.

Chrom gulped in fear knowing how Nowi could get whenever she got impatient. Still he was able to convince his daughters to not love him as a man. He knew it was so wrong but he was aware of some of his ancestors loving their cousins. So the king pinched himself, convinced it was just a dream.

"Huh?" he wondered outloud.

He was back at his tent alone. He had to go through another insane dream, but it was worse compared to the last one! He slapped his own forehead realzing what must be done quickly before it escalated.

"Gotta get 'Uncle Frederick' to teach his nieces about the different kinds of love."

* * *

**End AN: ... I don't encourage incest, not one bit. Of course that applies to real life. In video games, shows and other media well...that's different. I'm pretty sure we've seen shows where the brother and sister seemed a 'little too close' for comfort but that's a show! Stupid incest is wincest jokes but some of them...look hot. Oh Gods slap me Owain!**

**"OW!"**

**Ummm Owain and Lucina support that is all.**

**So another topic would be hey guys have you've been enjoying this so far? Pace, is to too quick or slow? Humor, is it sufficient or should I pull jokes that seemed immorally wrong like this one? :P Grammar...yup my weakpoint. Chapter lengths, do you care if it's just around 1000 words or should it be more?**

**Just tell me your thoughts and opinions on these things.**


	26. Chapter 18: Support Convo C

**An: Well this had to happen once I got all the children into the story, so hope you guys get a good laugh at this!**

**Well anyways Happy Mother's Day when I post this chapter up...wow I should have made a chapters dedicating it to the potential mothers of this game...too late now oh well, there's plenty of chapters around them anyway...am I right?**

* * *

Chapter 18: Support Convo C

Another simple day at camp for the Shepherds. More specifically Lucina was keeping a good eye at her siblings at a safe distant. No matter how safe she felt, the young woman still had an urge to protect them. She could snippets of their chatter.

"Sheesh can't believe we're stuck in cleaning duty!" Severa pouted.

"No worries let me carry it for you." Inigo reassured her.

It seemed like any other day at the camp, the sun was shining, the winds are gentle, and it seemed just like any other day. Until one commotion occurred.

"Holy Naga the hell's that!" Brady pointed out in dear.

"Not a splendid sight." gulped Laurent.

Lucina took note of all of them running so fast suddenly, right towards her!

"I never thought I would see all of them running so fast are we under attack?!" gasped Lucina.

"Lucina!" they all screamed in terror.

The Yliseen all dragged their eldest sister into the nearby storage tent. Each of the siblings, even Gerome, cowered in fear, which made Lucina wonder.

"By the gods the size of it!" shivered Cynthia.

"It is fear embodied." Gerome muttered in a daze.

"I-It's so scary Lucy!" cried Morgan.

Lucina felt her sister's arms clutching her tightly, and she sighed from all their ramblings They all kept on going on how whatever scared them was the most terrifying thing they would even witness, even Grima couldn't compare to their reactions! She reassured all of them with a smile. "You have nothing to fear I am here."

She could remember the earlier days when they fled. Lucina will take note of each of her siblings scared anitcs, from Inigo's constant smiling to Laurent's silent investigation. The girl would sacrifice her sleeping time to keep them safe. Today it just felt like it.

"A disgusting bug!" Inigo stuck out his tongue.

"Damn scary bastars!" cursed Brady.

"Such a crawler." shivered Severa.

"It's a roach and it's scary!" Morgan described in fear.

They had all fought in life threatening situations, but the girl wondered how their common fear could be worse.

"Bug? Roach? As in an insect?" asked a baffled blue haired princess.

"So hairy and noisy!" Nah cowered.

"Blood and thunder that cursed creature must perish!" Noire announced, even in her darker personality it seemed so afraid.

"I-If I'm allergic to it and it bites me, I'm going to die and my species will be extinct!" cried our Yarne.

"T-Those legs were huge and hairy." Kjelle described.

"By the gods! The fiend flies?!" gasped a panicking Inigo.

Most of the siblings, besides Gerome, hid behind Lucina. Initially she thought there was an attack but these are her siblings she was thinking about. The princess wondered what was wrong with them.

"S-Save us Lucy!" begged Cynthia.

Lucina shook her head in silent amusement for her siblings fear of a simply bug. She checked outside wondering where the creature seemed to be. Then she heard buzzing and it was right in front of her.

"Eek!" shrieked Lucina in surprised.

Despite being the princess from a disastrous future and dealt with many dangers, Lucina never imagined the creature to be buzzing and flying around. It was in the tent mocking them all.

"It's the stuff of nightmares!" most of them screamed in terror.

"Incinerate the fiend!" Gerome ordered with his axe ready.

The oldest daughter of Chrom stood there is absolute fear, despite her earlier reassurance. She could still hear here siblings begs. She replied rather quickly. "I refuse to go to that thing!"

"What happened to nothing to fear?!" most of the siblings demanded.

"False reassurance is not something our of you normally Lucina." Laurent pointed out. "Besides we have faced worse have we?"

"Yeah!" the others agreed with their oldest brother.

"How does the bravest of us would save our time, if a simply bug stands in our way?" Noire wondered as she aimed her bow right at the bug.

"How is war and a bug related?" Lucina asked herself wondering how she end up with this mess.

"L-Lucy it's coming!" shrieked Cynthia.

The girl attempted to run, but by her genes she tripped. The bug was hovering right above the young pegasus knight, who was crying in fear.

"Stay away from my sister!" Lucina screamed in rage as she attempted to swat the thing away, braking a few crates along the way.

"Use falchion to slice it up!" Nah demanded.

"Falchion is a blade of legend not a bug's bane!" retorted Lucina.

The bug decided to harass Yarne and Brady, who were hugging each other.

"I-I don't wanna die!" whined Yarne.

"Ditto man, get it away!" Brady nodded.

Lucina's eyes analyzed the bug, who seemed to enjoy everyone's fearful reaction. Her sisterly instincts were rising, despite the fear. She reassured all of them. "i won't let a single hairy leg land upon any of you! I'd rather let the bug touch than any of you!"

She noticed her siblings calming forms. Since all of them were smiling right at her, Lucina felt safe and sound. Though she did wonder where did the buzzing go?

"U-Uh L-Lucina i-it's..." stuttered Morgan, who pointing at her.

"By the gods she is brave." gasped Inigo.

"Y-You're the best." muttered Severa.

Now she was wondering what her sisters and brother were talking about. She suddenly heard buzzing very close to her ear.

"Eeek, return to darkness!" jumped Lucina as she tripped over some fallen practice weapons.

No one noticed their tent opening and Chrom stood there shocked at the destroyed contents of a storage tent. Though he quickly noted his children's fear filled faces.

"What's going on here?" he asked with annoyed eyes.

"F-Father?" Lucina wondered.

"Father!" everyone else responded with excited eyes.

Chrom sighed and heard an annoying buzzing sound getting closer. With a scoffed look he quickly crushed the bug between his palms. He sighed to his children. "Honestly a commotion over a simple insect?"

"Sorry!" all of the children apologized.

"See to it that it never happens again." Chrom sighed again as he left the tent.

Now there was tranquility within the messed up tent. Everyone decided to clean and fix up the damages done in a quiet fashion. Inigo was dusting off the broken crates. Brady and Laurent were putting back the weapon racks at it's rightful positions. Severa, Cynthia, Noire and Nah were gathering their used cleaning tools back. Yarne Kjelle and Morgan were double checking everything. Gerome and Lucina just stared at the sight.

"Father is one that has no fear." Gerome broke the silence

"Well he scolded us right after." sighed Lucina.

"Is it still bothering you sister?" asked Gerome, which Lucina quickly nodded. He smirked at his sister. "When was the last time we all got in trouble?"

"Well there was that time with Inigo, a female risen and the twin sisters." remembered Lucina.

"No I meant as in our parents lecturing us for something foolish." Gerome shook his head.

"Good point," nodded Lucina. "Our mothers were too busy against the losing war and then we had to flee the castle, but now..."

"It felt like we were a normal family didn't it?" Gerome finished with a small smile.

"If you call one husband, eleven wives with twelve children normal then I suppose it is." the princess chuckled.

'"Indeed."

* * *

**END AN: So here's my version of Lucina and sibling support. Jeez just imagine how loud the kids were screaming over a bug.  
**

**Well comment and enjoy your day/night (Well you could do both, or either or neither... should have been and or OR...nevermind)**


	27. Chapter 19: C-Can't Control!

**AN: Today's chapter is sponsored by Owain's theater, the best and silliest storied within all of Ylisee!**

**JK just an Owain central episode..I mean chapter...Today's chapter name just one of his saying...besides 'My sword hand twitches'**

**Well here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 19: C-Can't Control!

Another glorious day approaches for the scion of legend. Seeing his sleeping mother and father at the other end, he streched around to get himself awake.. Owain smiled softly towards them both. "Good morning mother, father, it is time for daily rituals!"

Frederick rolled out with a groan while Lissa snorted and let drool come out of her mouth.

"Oh dearest mother you must clean yourself up!" shouted Owain as he shook the blonde princess up.

"Let me handle your mother, Owain." Frederick stood up as he shook Lissa. "You go to the dining tent, ok?"

Owain nodded as he got ready for today. As he left the tent, the sun's rays were centering right at him.

"Good morning Owain." greeted Lucina with her usual smile.

"Greets dear cousin I hope your dreams were filled with victory!" Owain greeted back with his smirk.

"I wish, Severa and Ingio were at it again." sighed Lucina.

Whenever those two were nearby, trouble will approach. It usually ends it Inigo wincing in absolute pain while Severa hangs out with any of the other siblings.

"I believe it is their way on showing their love as brother and sister." chuckled Owain.

Right now the two of them were at the dining tent, were Stahl was today's chef. He greeted the two with his lazy smile, while the cousins picked their food.

"So nay success with in you trails of conquest?" wondered Lucina.

"Many maidens were smitten by my Naga given looks and my royal personality!" Owain bragged, pumping his chest.

"Does it involve them laughing?" asked Lucina, which Owain nodded. "Well you are a pretty funny guy."

"Entertainment and laughter seemed to be my specialty amongst my dear ladies." Owain bragged some more.

After a surprisingly peaceful breakfast, Lucina and Owain decided to hangout. They were heading towards Robin's tent, who said she was going to spend time with her daughter.

"So why do we linger here?" asked Owain.

"Well a 'tactical' atmosphere might make you more successful with your maidens." Lucina answered as she gasped at all the books.

"I was convinced Robin would be with her dearly beloved." Owain pointed out.

Lucina nodded in agreement though she could understand why Robin would still keep her own tent, rather than sleep in Chrom's tent. Despite the comfort within a husband's tent, Robin still had to concentrate on making new tactics and keeping in check their funds and equipment. She would be easily distracted by Chrom, especially if his hormones were kicking in.

"Well tactician's gotta have some time on their own." added Lucina with a chuckled. "Honestly father just loves them all."

"That is why he is not a hero among men but a legend among gods!" Owain's eyes twinkled with amazement.

"You look up to him a little too much." Lucina winced.

Owain laughed in agreement from his cousin's words. He had a gentle smile as he glanced at her with a longing look.

"Lucina, how I miss my mother." Owain stated.

"Our mothers are here Owain, and they will always be from here on out." Lucina pointed out.

"Lucina you know what I mean." responded Owain solemnly.

He was fully aware he was breaking his usual line of speeches but he missed the younger days. Where they were all naive, unaware, innocent from the darkness that was approaching. He missed the days where he and all of his beloved cousins would play around at the castle. He missed the days where his mother would baby and embarrass him in front of young noble girls. He missed the days where everything seemed so perfect. Even if the Lissa here wanted to take care of him, she would not be the same one that gave birth to him. Owain knew of Lucina's predicament as well.

"Still we all swore to never go back to that time." recalled the princess.

"Indeed the land is all but a desolated world of nothing." Owain described.

The barren lands of their once called home was unsuitable for life. There was no trees, no blue skies, no life; it was a world full of despair. The topic was getting grim, thus Lucina decided to change it.

"So gonna live up to the family lineage?" asked Lucina.

"Of course dearest cousin and you as well?" Owain wondered.

She never thought of relationships throughout most of her life. Days at the castle were spent studying and training to be a lord. Yet at the same time, her younger brothers scared away potential suitors, while she scared off anyone harassing her younger sisters, of course her brothers helped her out as well.

"I'm not so sure." Lucina shook her head with a smile. "Sorry Owain I'm not interested."

"I see." nodded Owain.

Since they were speaking about relationships, somewhat, Lucina decided to ask Owain this. "So what words will you say once a girl confesses to you? When I mean confess I mean with all her heart."

A blushing Owain was the reaction. He fidget around looking around the many strategic boards at the table and scribbled out notes. He coughed and blushed at his cousin. "I-I wrote the line in my novel."

"Novel?" wondered Lucina, until she recalled him always wanting to be a story maker. "Don't the change the subject now spill it!"

"A-Alright h-here goes." he coughed still blushing. Owain put his hand on his waist, looking away with a smile. "You eluded my defenses and pierced my heart!"

"Defenses? Pierced?" asked Lucina.

Owain didn't stop there, he already started the line and he will finish it! "It seems I finally found...my weakness."

"Aww that so sweet!" cooed Lucina.

Suddenly the tent flaps were open, revealing Inigo, and Gerome with twitching smiles.

"Oh hello there sister, cousin!" greeted Inigo, though he emphasized cousin.

"How does the days find you?" asked Gerome with a straight face.

The other two looked at each other then towards the two with confusing looks. Until one of them realized what happened.

"Oh uh Inigo, Gerome this isn't what you think?!" blushed Lucina.

"Mere practice dear cousin!" Owain added, until he broke character. "Uh Inigo what's with the sword, Gerome your axe?!"

The two brothers apparently didn't hear their protests and were rather smiling very dangerously. Their respective weapons out and ready to kill.

"So Owain when will you tell us you had feelings for our sister?" asked Inigo.

"Yes do tell us." added Gerome.

The two cousin glanced at each other and nodded right away. Owain provided a distraction. "Gerome, your Minervykins is crying for her owner!"

"What Minerva?" gasped Gerome as he looked back.

"Huh?!" wondered a baffled Inigo.

Both Owain and Lucina made a quick dash through the confused brothers. As the dust trails fade away, Inigo and Gerome looked at each other rather confusingly.

"D-Did they trick us Gerome?"

"That they did."

* * *

**END AN: Ok Owain chapter...DONE! And no Lucina and Owain are just friends...family... sibling-like. Not 'companions' Pfft.**

**Anyways I've been thinking about the title of this story...it's only useful at like the first fifteen or so chapters. Now...I don't know. now that I think about a title for the story, I wanted to get people's attention so did it work? I'm pretty sure it did.**

**Well I did notice a little bit more people following and favoriting (Don't think that's a word but oh well XD) and a decrease of reviews per chapter... I miss my usual reviewers and I'm picking names...makes people think I'm being biased or something...**

**A-Anyways that was my sad and depressed side speaking. My happy side wants to tell you I've seen sweetest thing at Hot Spring Scramble...Gangrel and Emmeryn...that is all.**


	28. Chapter 20: Vegetable Risens?

**AN: So we all know of this DLC right? French Anna... underground farms...people lampshading about 'getting stronger' if they kill these risens...**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Vegetable Risens?

"Zank you monsieur Chrom and ze Shepherdz for takin ze risen problem in your handz!"

The supposed 'french' Anna waved happily as the Shepherds descend to the battleground. Chrom sighed and wondered to himself why he could only bring a certain amount of people with him. He could summarize it in a few words. "Le sigh."

"Apparently these risens don't like seeing an army so just a few of us will handle it." explained Robin.

'"Indeed I am strong enough but I do believe my other siblings should partake in his battle." nodded Lucina.

The two women glanced at each other and sighed, knowing their own conclusions.

"Chrom take care of the kids." Robin requested.

"Yes father please watch over some of them." Lucina added.

Chrom had a confused look at the two and just nodded. He took note of Brady and Yarne being pushed by Severa and Owain towards him.

"H-Hey what gives!" whined Brady.

"D-Don't let them eat me!" Yarne cried.

"Moron these are vegetarian risens!" Severa shouted.

"Gifted cook and musician you must use this chance to match our level!" described Owain.

The leader knew most of the soldiers were strong enough and wondered who were the weaker soldiers. He glanced towards some of the more unusual allies.

"So good king who're you gonna pick?" asked Gangrel with a grin.

"Just say the word Chrom." Yen'Fay nodded.

"I believe the youngsters could use the experience." Priam added wisely. "So I'm out!"

"Well I'm not gonna waste time killing these things, I'll just have a good chat with your wives." Aversa waved away.

"No...thank...you" Emmeryn struggled to say with a smile.

"These incompetent creatures must be destroyed immediately!" Walhart declared. "I will join in the fray for these substances from the earth must be saved and nourished by us!"

Everyone looked at Walhart like he was insane again. Most of the Shepherds took a good couple of steps back, while Chrom just sighed. "Ok Walhart you're in the group."

Cynthia raised her hand, eagerly excited for the action. She was one of the couple of shepherds who saw not enough and not too much. She was screaming to Chrom. "Me too, father, me too!"

Noire was pushed towards Chrom. She turned back to see the glaring Tharja right at her! She scuffled away and approached Chrom. "I-I'll join as well f-father!"

The king nodded towards his children and the conqueror. He was giving out his hand to see if anymore needed the 'experience', afterall they did survive two wars.

"Allow me to join milord, for I need battle experience myself!" Maribelle arrived with a satisfied look. She was holding a tome very closely. "Don't worry, dear Robin, Tharja and even Henry taught me the arts of the tome."

"Ma's joining too!?" Brady cried out.

Chrom can only sigh at the group he was bringing. He waved towards Robin and lucina, who led the others back to the outrealm gate.

"Alright Chrom, just keep Walhart on one of the ends!" instructed Robin.

He sighed again glaring at the tactician, who was still directing him despite not participating in the battle. Chrom was about to place the volunteers in their respective positions but Robin had to intervene.

"Maribelle and Brady should be at the back as last resorts and could finish off any weakened risens!" suggested Robin.

Chrom took many deep breaths and was shaking. He kept a straight face as he ordered the others. "Alright Cynthia, Yarne-"

"Cynthia, Yarne cover the other end and make sure to pair up to be more efficient!" Robin directed the children.

"Oh c'mon I was gonna say that!" snapped Chrom.

"Noire stay by your dad, be in front!" the tactician ignored Chrom's sudden outburst. Robin was resisting to chuckle at the fuming Chrom, he just looked so cute pouting.

The king actually just wanted to try to be like Robin, just once! From positions to directions, Chrom got some of the basic aspects of how Robin strategizes when he was with her. Instead Robin was still doing it, then again he should have told her he wanted to try being a tactician.

"Father?" asked Noire nervously.

Though tacticians were masters of sword and tome. Unfortunately, anything that's not Falchion gets broken quiet easily by the exalt's hands. Also he never was interested in the magic side of things. Chrom was glad he kept on being a lord. Still he wanted-

"Insolence father why do you not pay attention to your daughter!?" demanded Noire so suddenly.

Chrom's train of thought was derailed by his daughter's outburst. He gave her a nervous smile and patted he head.

"Don't worry Noire I got your back." reassured Chrom.

Both he and Noire were now glaring at all the fleeing risens that were heading to their direction. It was now time to stop these vegetarian monsters from ever stealing vegetable grown at...underground ruins...by vegetarian risens. Chrom shook his head and prepared for battle.

"Y-You can do it Chrom!" Cordelia cheered.

"Yeah knock them good!" Sumia shouted.

"Kick those bastard asses!" cursed out Sully.

The others who stayed behind had a very good view of the battle. Robin was still snickering on what she did. They could here the many skirmishes and comments going on, since it did echo.

"Am I back at my earlier Shepherd days where I scare off crop thieves." Chrom sighed not feeling any stronger at all. "Yup like the old days."

"This sudden surge of strength!" shrieked Noire as she took down a risen with one arrow. "I-It's a curse! Father help me!"

"I, Cynthia bane of Risens, am growing stronger!" the young pegasus knight cheered very loudly. "Daddy I'm catching up!"

"A-Alright! T-The taguel race is gonna be stronger!" grinned Yarne, who was in his beast form.

"Holy smokes I can feel power!" gasped Brady. "Better not mess with me or Ma."

"I won't be satisfied until I'm the very best!" smirked Maribelle. "Do you hear that darling the very best!"

"True conquerors eschew meat and dine on the bounty of the earth! Would you deny me sustenance!?" Walhart wondered loudly, which the risen in front of him simply looked at him. "Then you will pay!"

"Walhart loves his veggies, huh?" asked Robin as she glanced at the rest of the Shepherds.

* * *

**End AN: Muahaha seriously Walhart is just ridiculous when he joins you, right? I did look at the wiki and he's waayyy stronger when he joins you...then again him being all high and mighty with his fancy speeches make it amusing...especially if he gets a stick.**

**By the way if you noticed some lines being familiar...yes they were straight from the script.**

**Well I was just wondering if you guys don't mind the not everyday update anymore...it's just a two to three days update now. To me I could take breaks and think out more situations but I hope you're not impatient enough. Sorry...**

**ANYWAYS...Enjoy your day/night! (Whenever you read this chapter!)**


	29. Paralogue 9: Hangover Part 1

**AN: Got the random idea because the third movie is coming out. it's funny...I haven't even watched the 2nd one XD!**

**Well before you read, make sure you read this so it's like not confusing. Chronologically this happened waaaaaayyyyyyyy back, like after the prologue but before the first chapter, aka Inigo...so enjoy!**

* * *

Paralogue 9: Hangover Part 1

The king of Ylisee stared upon the dark skies with a peaceful smile. The stars shined and blink as if they were talking to him. He realized his men, as usual, were enjoying were drinks and meals. He sighed and got lost in his memories. He thought back to all of the precious moments he had, when he was still young and such, until one memory bothered him.

"By the gods why can't I recall my anniversary?" he wondered with a grim thought.

It was two years of marriage with Maribelle and at the second year they were traveling all over Ylisee. Chrom recalled he recently met his future daughter at that time, thus none of the others were there.

"The Vaike gives Chrom a toast!" the blonde warrior shouted with a glass of wine.

"Indeed it is his second year of marriage with milady." nodded Frederick as he too drank.

"Gregor knows you king will get jiggly with it, with hot wife!" laughed Gregor

"Well gotta grab my candy after." grumbled Gaius.

"Thanks guys." smiled Chrom

All five of them laughed together as they drank their beverages. It was already late morning and most of the camp were asleep. Yet they didn't realized one thing about their drinks.

"So Gregor believes we should joke our comrades in arms, yes?" wondered a drunk mercenary.

"By the gods genius plan!" chuckled Frederick who let a little more loose.

"The Vaike would like to correct it's prank!" hiccuped Vaike with the biggest grin on his face.

"S-So anybody wonder who Bubbles will hook up with?" asked Gaius

"H-Hey lets!" agreed a giggidy Chrom.

The men decided to cause a bit a mayhem throughout the camp and enjoy themselves at the same time. Nobody was spared by their mischief and foolishness, not even Maribelle. Right now it was late morning and only four of the men were waking up in Chrom's tent.

"Crappy hangover." sighed Gaius as he rubbed his head.

"Indeed but most fun of anytime, yes?" chuckled the eldest of the group. "Though Gregor not recall what we do."

"So not just the Vaike, huh?" the blonde wondered.

"These posters!" gasped Frederick as he tore one down.

He recalled suggesting Chrom about raising troop morale and his lord was truly against. Against it enough that he would run to every single tent just to take them all down. There was nothing wrong with the poster, it just showed off his lord's bare stature with a sword covering his male parts.

"What in gods name did we do?" wondered Frederick as his eyes became terrified.

"I was gonna ask you that Knight." responded a grumpy Gaius

"Last thing Teach remember is taking a good drink of that one bottle we all had." Vaike recalled.

"Yes, yes very good quality." agreed Gregor.

Despite the discussion, Lissa decided to barge into the tent with her happy attitude.

"Rise and shine big bro, time for some good old breakfast!" sang Lissa, not even realizing who was in the tent. "Hey I wanna go to town after, with Frederick of course, is that all right?"

"Hey Princess!" Gaius called out with a frown. "My ears..."

The blonde princess took notice of the residents at the tent. She knew these guys were with him last night and blushed at Frederick.

"H-Hey Frederick about last night..." started Lisaa as she stared at the knight.

"Yes?" asked the stoic Frederick, though at the inside he was panicking.

"Umm nevermind, see ya guys at breakfast, though the camp seems to either be mad at you or loving you." said Lissa as she vanished from their sights.

The four men looked at each other with wary looks worried and confused. Until one of them started to shake in delight.

"So Knight finally loosens up with Princess huh?" snickered the thief.

"The Vaike approves, Frederick!" said warrior was giving the armored butler a thumbs up.

"Yes yes, Gregor knew knightly man is big soft pillow with princess!" Gregor chuckled.

All the men were laughing at the growling and blushing Frederick, until Lissa barged in again.

"So guys have you seen my brother?' she asked.

"Wait Blue's not with you guys?" wondered Gaius.

"Well last night it was you five guys and you guys don't know where he is?!" a baffled Lissa screamed out.

All of them gasped at the sentence. They were shocked from five of them drinking away and having fun to waking up with only four of them intact. The four men shivered and wondered how Chrom's future daughter would react from this situation.

"Blue missing not good." Gaius sighed.

"No no, not good for morale and leader missing big no!" Gregor shook his head.

"C'mon guys the Vaike will find him, in no time!" Vaike announced.

"Milord where could he ended up and what in gods name did we do last night?" wondered Frederick.

Today is a day where these four will have their greatest challenge. A day where their only allies are themselves while everyone else is against them. Today they will embark on a quest to find their missing leader, before his future daughter slices them up. Today this is their hangover.

* * *

**End AN: So plotwise whattaya think, gonna be fun, right? Well typing it was fun for me and I hope you guys at least watched the first movie to understand what is going on and such...**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	30. Chapter 21: Girl Training

**AN: Holy Naga on a Grima! I just got this ridiculous idea from some fan comic I've read throughout some sites. Umm no it's not Fire Emblem fan comics...though there was this one I found where Lissa had a nightmare where her husaband, Robin, married the other females as well. **

**If you know what it was inspired by then congrats!**

**Well heads up for Inigo abuse chapter, I have nothing against him at all. He's actually one of my favorite characters mostly since he's voiced by Liam O'Brien. It's just his supports tend to ending up on the wrong side for him. His unluckiness at the game is just intensified here, just like how Chrom is like really overprotective I will kill you without a second thought, kind of guy with his children and wives.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Girl Training

"Alright Yliseen princesses, up and at'em!"

All of the future girls were looking at Robin with total confusion. They were all awakening by sudden noises and wondered if they were under attack. However it was just Frederick, who was banging frying pans. He instructed the girls to meet up with Robin at the training grounds, while the guys were free. As they head towards the destination, the girls took note of their mothers giving them reassuring smiles.

"Um Robin what's this about?" asked Lucina. who raised her hand.

"Good thing you asked Lucy." the grandmaster tactician grinned. "Well today's special training involves you girls not depending on your obvious talents!"

"Well you can't exactly teach me manakete tricks." muttered Nah.

"We know of your great ability on being able to adapt to a new class." Kjelle pointed out.

The children lost count on how many times did Robin tried out different fighting styles. They were shocked on how naturally it came for the woman, plus Morgan was always right behind her with the same class.

"Nope nothing about those." Robin shook her head.

"T-Then w-what is it about?" wondered Noire.

"You girls are not only Yliseen princesses with great skills like Aether," began Robin as she looked at everyone else. "You girls are growing women, and you must learn to prove other men, that you are not fragile or crybabies!"

"Pfft like Brady." muttered Severa, which a couple of them giggled.

"B-But Brady is one of the nicer brothers!" retorted Cynthia, while everyone else agreed right away.

"Girls!" Robin got their attention. "You will learn that sometimes it is better for you to be feared by men, than to cowered from them!"

"H-How do w-we do that?" Noire asked.

Robin took out a training dummy. Though it was a strange sight for the dummy to have a mop of blue on top of it's head. The dummy was filled with scribbles and markings, especially the right shoulder. She presented it with pride and joy, as if it was the greatest sight to behold.

"Now let Auntie Aversa demonstrate!" Robin grinned again.

The dark flier approached the group with a sultry smirk. The dark flier, not on her pegasus, slowly walked towards the dummy. Her smirk quickly turned into a frown then into a glare.

"Gangrel you buffoon!" she screamed suddenly and quickly slapped the training dummy's head off!

"Woah!" was the reaction from the future children.

"Thanks Aversa!" Robin thanked her adopted sister.

"No problem sister." waved Aversa.

The tactician turned towards the the shocked girls with a grin.

"So what happened?" asked Robin.

"Woah aunt Aversa has a strong slap, mother." Morgan reacted

"S-She just knocked the head off." grumbled Severa.

"Such powerful strength!" Kjelle gasped.

"Girls, your answer?" Robin asked again.

"W-Well Aversa approached the dummy, then insulted the dummy, then finally slapped the dummy." answered Lucina.

Robin nodded towards her. "Alright good job Lucina, so how do we interpret this at all?"

Nah raised her hand, for a question. "Was the dummy meant to imitate father? However Aversa screamed Gangrel which I don't get at all."

"Well Chrom would have been a good example for me and the other girls, you know." shrugged Robin. "Alright another demonstration, this time by Aunt Emmy!"

Once she said that, Emmeryn arrived with her usual smile. This time though her smile seemed very chilly and unnerving for some strange reason. She approached the dummy, with it's head taped up. Everyone got closer just to hear the sage's words.

"Gangrel...bad...bad..." she scolded softly until she violently whack the staff on the dummy's chest.

Meanwhile back at the main part of camp, Gangrel was playing a few good card games with Chrom, Walhart, Frederick and Priam.

"Why do I get this feeling someone wants to kill me?" he thought but shrugged it off.

Back with our all girl training, Robin explained the situation towards the confused girls. When a woman sees a man doing something very foolish or just plain stupid, they could react very violently and make a scene so no one will mess with that woman.

"So just like how Sevy acts then?" Cynthia asked.

"W-What?!" was the respond from the female mercenary.

"Well I must enforce the men of this camp to not underestimate me." Kjelle told herself.

"She's got all that armor, I'm pretty sure they're intimidated." thought Lucina.

The tactician coughed to get everyone's undivided attention. She smiled at all of them as Morgan brought out another dummy, with dyed blue mop on it's head, again. She was about to demonstrate her's. "Chrom you dense idiot!"

"M-Mother slapped f-father!" gasped Morgan

"S-She slapped her husband." Nah said.

"He's not my official husband yet." corrected Robin.

Meanwhile back at camp, at the card game between powerful men, Chrom shivered and had a thought. "Why do I have this dreadful feeling? Maybe I should spend more time with my wives? But who? Nowi? Always plays house. Panne? She just glares at me. Olivia? Too shy, but cute. I swear it's someone else!"

Robin's slap echoed throughout the training grounds, scaring the girls. She sighed to herself, reliving some stress. Lucina and the others looked at each other with hesitating looks, as Robin brought out more of the same dummies.

"Now it's your turn!" gestured Robin.

Each and every girl stood in front of a dummy, though they were very unsure on what to do. All of them looked at each other for some advice, but they were too nervous to say anything to each other.

"Just say the name of someone you love but hate when he does something stupid!" Robin shouted out suddenly.

Even with the obvious advice, the girl's were quite hesitant, even Severa. The silence was just getting tenser until one of them finally got it.

"Insolence, Inigo you sick minded buffoon!" Noire screamed with a grin as she slapped her dummy.

"Inigo you moron!" Severa shouted.

"Inigo, spend more time with your sisters, not those hussies!" raged Cynthia.

"I will show you Inigo, how it feels to work out." Kjelle declared.

"I'm gonna squash you if you annoy me more you damn flirt!" Nah yelled out.

Everyone was getting the hang of it, and for some reason all their pent up anger was towards the dancer's son. Lucina felt bad but she did recall one of the dumbest things the flirt ever did.

"If you're gonna practice dancing, don't use it as an excuse to grab me!" the eldest daughter of Chrom screamed out.

Returning to the camp where the brothers were hanging out, by the dining tent, they were all messing around. Owain was able to get Gerome to do some sort of heroic poses with him. While Yarne and Brady were getting experimented by Laurent, via race difference. Meanwhile Inigo stood there smiling usual as he kept an eye on his brothers.

"Why do I have this feeling of dread? Hopefully I did not prvoked another of my sisters' wrath. They're jealously is much like our mothers, mostly wanting to spend time with family, but I too have friend outside of the camp. Maybe not actual friends, but maiden friends." he thought. "Again the feeling is coming back, by the gods what did I do this time?!"

Morgan only looked at her many sisters full of confusion. Inigo is her favorite brother, because he always love her hugs. Also he treats her really nice and says really nice things about her. She felt really special and not a child whenever they are together. A blush was forming around her face.

"B-But I like big brother." complained the girl.

"Then someone else Morgan." suggested Robin as she patted her child's head.

Majority of the camp always treated her really nice but that was the problem. She held no hatred for anybody, her friends, her parents, and her siblings. Morgan thought back more and more until her mind drew something.

"Owain let me help you write your novel!" Morgan started rather loudly. "Yarne you should stop hiding behind me, you're the bigger brother! Brady please let me help you be assistant composer! Gerome let me use Minerva as well! Laurent stop using big words on me, it hurts my head!"

All of the others stopped and observed Morgan's hidden pent up anger towards her siblings. Her cute smiles and faces always seemed to be their weakness but even seeing her pout just made her looked more adorable than ever.

"I-Inigo t-treat me more s-special and I-I'll give you more hugs!" the tactician in training ended.

Lucina and the others stood there shocked by Morgan's sudden bursts of declarations, while Robin had a proud smile.

"Well I can't blame you for having a brother complexity, Morgan." shrugged Robin. "Then again I can't blame any of you kids for all of you acting like the way you all are. Anyways good job for today!"

All the girls nodded dumbly and were walking away, back to their shared tent. Severa and Cynthia nodded to each other as they walked next to Morgan.

"Someone has a crush on brother Inigo." Cynthia sang as she poked Morgan's squishy cheek. "So when?"

"Tell us Morgan, so we can make sure Inigo doesn't make you feel lonely like back at the restaurant." teased Severa.

She remembered the incident, despite the chaotic happenings mostly by a drunker cousin of theirs, Severa had small glances a the youngest out of pure concern. HEr frown, at the time, got deeper and deeper as Inigo ignored his youngest sister.

"What I don't have a crush on big brother!" blushed Morgan.

"Well I'm pretty sure he couldn't believe his little sister is this cute." the young pegasus knight pointed out.

"Yeah with your innocent look and smile, you can make any guy's heart melt, but they have to go through us!" nodded Severa with a smirk.

"S-Stop it!" Morgan cried out as she hid behind Lucina.

"Aww she really is so cute!" cooed Nah.

"I-Indeed." agreed Noire.

* * *

**END AN: Well whatcha think? Good? Bad? Terrible? WTF? I don't know, I can't read minds so tell me!**

**So I was kinda surprised on some of you guys actually kinda knowing about Hangover, then again it is 'mainstream'...pfft not really a hipster...sorta...I do wear flannels, beanies, I have wear glasses, and love listening to music so got my earphones hanging...oh god I look like one! Then again I love to dance, be sarcastically a smart ass towards my friends, make people laugh with my comments, listen to more underrated bands and house music..oh god the symptoms! WHY AM I TELLING YOU SOME OF MY LIFE?!**

**Uhh just ignore the top statement, hehehe. Well the last of the DLC is out in America so I'm gonna watch the Future of Despair vids, (They called it Future Past here...what?! Sounds stupid, FoD sounds waaayyyyy cooler!**

**Ughhh word count (including the ANs) made this around 2k words...alright gotta stop...I'm adding more words! NOOOO!**

**Enjoy your day/night! (Maybe I should have a new end saying...)**


	31. Chapter 22: Robing Risen?

**AN: We should know this DLC right? Easy money map... everyone complaining about the risen stealing their gold...meh.**

**I've been wondering if the update in a few days is perfectly fine for you guys? I'm just curious, to me I could take more of my time and such. How about you guys you don't mind this?**

**So if any of the lines seemed familiar...'There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know' pfft not that line!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Robing Risen?

"Risen? Thieves? Oh gods Risen Thieves? Look out everyone!"

Robin screamed those words rather very loudly at her tent. The tactician felt her nose being squished and glanced at the occupants within her tent. A sheepish Chrom and giggling Lucina stood before her.

"Alright which one of you two woke me up?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Before Chrom could say anything, Lucina blurted out an explanation. "Father said you looked vulnerable and cute when fast asleep and he was reminded by something aunt Lissa did before, which made you say complete nonsense."

"Vulnerable huh?" the tactician wondered with eyebrow raised.

"W-Well you do look cute when fast asleep." Chrom complimented with a smile.

"And when I'm awake?" asked Robin.

Chrom knew this was one of the harder aspects on being a husband. The wife simply asking if she does look good at particular clothing or her current look. Chrom knew he shouldn't answer right away, since he'll be accused of not even looking, and not answer too long, since she'll make her own accusations. Either way it's a lose-lose for the supposed luckiest man of Ylisee.

"You look as beautiful as you are." Chrom worded out carefully.

Before Robin could respond, Lissa and Frederick barged into the tent. Both of them, mostly Lissa, looked in total distress. Fredrick's eyes were full of worry as he stared right at his lord.

"What's wrong you two?" Chrom asked the couple.

"Chrom this is bad!" Lissa began her screaming. "The Risen stole all our gold!"

"Our entire war chest?!" gasped the brother.

"Whoops I meant my own personal gold." a sheepish Lissa corrected herself. "My entire nest egg has been robbed! Those blasted risens took my entire life savings!"

He had the strongest urge to slap his forehead for his sister's antics. The dramatic sayings was really passed down to his nephew, but he took it to a whole new level. Chrom shook his head "Nest egg?"

"Milord those ghouls went off with my savings as well." sighed Frederick.

Suddenly Chrom thought he saw Frederick's eyes burning with passion.

"We should strike back at once!" he proclaimed. "Teach them a lesson about touching my-er I mean from robbing other good folk. For the sake of the future generation!"

Now Chrom decided to slap his forehead from what he was hearing from these two. He know knew it wasn't just Lissa's cause on why Owain is...Owain. The couple left the group alone as they all looked at each other rather awkwardly.

"And that's my cue to set up position, Lucina you're coming with me." Robin directed.

"I wonder if any of the others' golds have been taken." the princess muttered.

Chrom can only sigh as he too got ready for battle. The battle was surprisingly easy, well for Chrom, since the risen here were very busy holding onto huge bags of gold. He glanced at the other Shepherds taking them down and taking the gold for themselves.

"Give Mom's gold back! What a rotten thing to..." Owain began but realized his out of character moment. He coughed to clear his voice. "Repent, foul takers of my mother's beloved and shiny fortunes, today you shall pay only in blood!"

Chrom knew how much of a mother's boy Owain tended to be. It was clearly obvious since he would spend more time with her than his cousins.

"How could you steal from me?!" cried Morgan as she pout at the risen. "Well cute faces will not work on these guys or get their attention. I just want attention from my sisters and brothers, especially Inigo! I was gonna spend that money for Inigo's late outings so he could apy more attention to me, not the other girls! How dare you interfere with my ploys to get attention!"

Chrom can only sigh at his youngest daughter, who had the biggest brother complexity of all time. Despite being doted, Morgan wanted more attention than ever thus she uses her innocent look to her advantage.

"Why didn't you steal from me?!" Maribelle demanded rather haughtily. "I am the queen of Ylisee, leader of a country, people depend on me! Such disgusting risen do not even know how to rob properly. Still how dare you rob my darling Lissa's nest egg! However I believe your life before death has been filled idiocy and foolishness. Honestly, do I look poor to you?! Do I?!"

He shivered from his wife's rantings. The man wondered to himself on how he married her, besides Sumia, Sully, Robin or even Olivia! Another risen fell before him as Lucina, who was his partner for this battle, took the gold.

"Honestly," she shook her head. "Father this situation is just weird. Risen interested in gold? Fighting them in this dark mansion? Seriously it's like from a storybook!"

"Indeed," Chrom nodded to his daughter. "But we always help people, especially our own."

"Yes, yes though mother is rather scary when provoked." the oldest daughter pointed out.

After the surprisingly easy battle, Chrom took note of the bags of gold they were able to get. He was wondering how these risens got this much.

"Maybe I've been managing the army's finances a bit too strictly." Robin thought outloud. "Then again I mostly do sell weapons about to break."

Chrom glanced at the Shepherds at the gold pile. He saw Tharja with the biggest smile, as she too out a lock of hair, from her robbed purse. Gaius smirking since he got all of his candy. Then there was Nowi who grinned since she apparently lost her bag full of dragon stone. Another more noticeable sight was the one who wasn't at the pile, Maribelle was just glaring and muttering to herself while Brady was comforting her. It looked like the Shepherds had more personal valuables than he thought.

"Got my three gold back!" grinned Lissa as she held it right onto Chrom's face.

"My seventeen has been returned to it's rightful owner." Frederick smirked

"Father, mother all these theft risen have been banished for inexplicable crimes!" Owain arrived.

"So if you guys got your gold back, then who owns all of this!?" Chrom pointed out in shock and confusion.

"Holy smokes who owned that much?" gasped Lissa.

" Even the pathetic pocket change of all our units would not add up to half of this." the great knight stated.

Chrom sighed again since he took note of Morgan and Robin discussing what they could do with the pile of gold they've just gotten. Robin had a mischievous smirk and was explaining something to her daughter, who looked very eager. Then Inigo approached the two with his usual smile. Morgan suddenly gave him a few bags of gold, which shocked the mercenary.

"What?!" gasped Inigo so shockingly.

"Father!" waved Morgan. "Mother said she's going to split the pile for all of my siblings, even I get my own! Did you see me in battle? Was I good?"

He drowned out Morgan's questions and kept on staring at the pile with confusion and curiosity.

"Then who did the Risen take it from?"

* * *

**End AN: Well that's that DLC! Hope you enjoyed that one!**

**Anyways my plan for the story goes kinda like this...Harvest Festival (Expect drunk Kjelle and the return of drunk Owain!)...Grima Battle (That's Right! The final battle!)...Post Grima (aka...something)...Future of Despair DLC (Oh yeah it's gonna be fun having two of the children!)...Then epilogue.**

**Then of course we got paralouges along the way of these...I didn't plan on how many chapters I;m going to put up so...probably a lot...meh...If I think about it paralogue could happen at anytime during or between chapters. So they're all filler...sorta...nevermind obviously...**

**Enjoy your day/night (Seriously do you think I need a new 'goodbye' saying?)**


	32. Paralogue 10: Hot Spring of Bonds Hidden

**AN: So today's Paralogue is a good old flashback of what happened to Chrom while Inigo had his episode...you know angst, false smiles, family fluff. Yeah the good stuff.**

**Seeing the actual Hot Spring Scramble DLC got plenty of moments. Lucina and her mother's (Avatar) wooden doll souvenir. Female Morgan and Cynthia being best buds, Lissa acting like Chrom, a lot of 2nd generation moments especially if you're married to them or they're your kids...especially Severa.**

**Speaking of Severa she DID beat Cordelia in one thing. :P**

* * *

Paralogue 10: Hot Spring of Bonds Hidden Scene

Relxaing within his own private room, Chrom sighed in relief. He doesn't have to deal with his constant needy wives, Walhart's never ending praises, Gangrel's snark remarks and of course his children's demands.

"Just what a man like me deserves, just me and my own presence." Chrom told himself.

He recalled giving his extra keys to Frederick, who was in his usual patrol, so no one, not even his wives, will bother him! From his relaxation, Chrom thought he was hearing voices outside. He suddenly heard the door clicking.

"What do you need Frederick, another poster of me?" wondered Chrom as he glanced at the doorway.

Emmeryn peeked from the doorway with a smile. Approaching at the gasping Chrom, she hugged him.

"E-Em?!" Chrom blushed from his older sister.

He knew she was the strongest between all three of them, for she was the oldest. She took care of them, raised them, and then she left everything to them.

"Lissa...and...wives." Emmeryn gasped for air.

"Slow down Em and take your time." suggested Chrom smiling at her.

"Said...to...use...key...to...let...them..." the ex-exalt breathed out.

Slowly and surely Chrom's mind began to absorb his sister's information. He knew he had to give spare keys to people he would absolutely trust. The problem was his wives would probably want to take it all for themselves, and fight over it. Thus a solution came out by giving it to Frederick and Emmeryn, since Lissa would just hand it to Robin, who would get caught between the other mothers arguing for the key.

"What?" he asked.

He heard many footsteps entering his room.

"C-Chrom there you are!" Cordelia arrived with the biggest blush on her face.

They were all approaching him, with welcoming smiles. However Chrom knew deep within all of them, especially Maribelle, they demanded more time with him. He mentally groaned from this.

"I still can't believe they won't let my and my son's Minervas in!" pouted Cherche.

"They did scare the front desk." Tharja responded quietly.

"Outrealm attractions, who can you blame." Robin pointed out. "Pretty sure they always have these kinds of guest like us."

"Like someone would ever be tough as me!" scoffed Sully.

Chrom sighed at conversations, some of them were having. He glanced at Emmeryn, resisting to glare at her.

"Love...you." his sister smile at him innocently.

"Love you too Em." sighed Chrom.

"Lissa...will...wonder..." Emmeryn trailed of.

She left her younger brother to the fate of his wives. As such Chrom took a very nervous gulped at his every eager wives, besides Tharja. All of them were wearing yukatas, and brought out the feminine side of all of them, especially Sully. He waved his hand so casually towards all of them. "H-Hey!"

Of course from his simple words, his supposed wives get various reactions.

"Oh my I-I read this at a book." Cordelia blushed with a soft smile. "A-At a hotel room and just all of us."

"So captain I decided to make this delicious pie and it's waiting whenever you want to eat it!" Sumia offered.

"The mere presence of a significant other produces a vibe for perfection, for science." smirked Mireil.

"Oh such a nice room." awed Nowi looking around the place.

"Must you humans always want the luxury of things?" Panne shook her head.

"So Chrom whatcha doing here all by your lonesome?" wondered Sully.

"Well milord it is now you and us, your dearly beloved wives, since every other Shepherd of yours, and children, are out on their own adventure and such." described Maribelle.

"I was feeding my Minervakins outside but then again, I need to spend more time with my husband, right?" asked Cherche with a smile.

"Why am I here?" wondered Tharja with a frown, until she giggled. "Oh right, because Robin's here."

"So Chrom I got 'strategy' I got in my head, but I require you to help me out." begged Robin. "So you know you're going to help me strategize this and such."

The king just stood there simple nodding to all of the commotion. He learn from Frederick to appeal to his wives, he must simply nod and not talk. Though there was caution on nodding too much and the women will realize he is not paying attention. Then again there were times when Chrom must simple pay attention like this one instance.

"Ok cool!" grinned Robin. "Go Olivia, now!"

Suddenly he felt something landing on his thighs, more specifically right on his crotch! Chrom's hormones suddenly began to have a strong urge, but he held his ground. He took note of a very familiar backside simply moving around.

"O-Oliva?!" gasped Chrom, in total confusion. "W-What are y-you d-doing?!"

"A-Aren't y-y-you i-into t-t-this sort of t-t-thing?" stuttered the dancer.

Despite her cute blushing face, Olivia really is a thing of beauty. Chrom would gladly admit it and would have strong urges to tease her just to make her blush some more. He knew she really is a withheld person and very shy, but right now is probably one of the boldest thing she's doing!

"N-Nice ass." a dazed Chrom muttered being appealed by it.

"S-Stop s-s-staring!" shrieked Olivia.

"But Olivia, you said you wanted to do something only you can do for Chrom." Robin snickered.

"Y-Your p-plan i-is mean R-Robin." Olivia pouted.

The other women had very devious smirks for some reason.

"Our lord is upon that mood, and we are all here to satisfy our beloved's needs." smirked Maribelle, as she slowly slid her yukata.

"W-Well anytime is better since going back to the castle is a long way to go." sighed Cordelia.

"Well if we're gonna do this might just get this over it." Tharja muttered.

The dark mage rudely pushed Olivia aside and started to strip Chrom of his clothes! All what's left was his undergarments, aka some boxers.

"H-Hey Tharja!" whined Chrom.

"Pfft you're not complaining when we have our clothes off." responded the woman. "Stupid double standards."

That was it for Chrom, the hormones were running, he had an excellent view of Olivia's buttocks, Tharja forcibly removed his clothes. He didn't realized he had a thing for very aggressive and bold women as well! He greatly fought off the hormones, since he really wanted to wait till they're back at the castle. Chrom got an idea as all of them looked at him rather hungrily.

"Oh gods Lucina!" Chrom screamed in terror as he made a mad dash to the hallway.

He turned around a corner to see his children all smiling towards each other, even Severa and Gerome! He had a quick smile until he realized his current situation.

""F-Father, what is the meaning of this?!" his daughter demanded, face blushing from the sight of him.

He really wanted to answer them quickly but he could hear their footsteps right around the corner. So quickly ran off, ignoring Lucina's question. He could hear their voices of complaint.

"Return here milord this is a rare opportunity!"

"Chrom I though you were going to strategize this!"

"U-Um C-Chrom I-I haven't finish m-my lapdance!"

* * *

**END An: Well I hope the ending of chapter is familiar...it's the ending from the Part 2 of this segment! I decided to intertwine the two...whattaya think?**

**Anyways hoped you enjoy it!**

**Oh yeah if you were still wondering on what Severa beat Cordelia at it's...it's...well me, being a dude and all, was never really comfortable on saying that one particular word since I am a nice guy, in real life...ah screw it I'll say it...female chest! Well I just don't want to make this 'M' just for that one 'b' word...urgghh rating system.**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	33. Chapter 23: Festival of Bonds Part 1

**AN: Yipee Festival Scramble for this chapter! Time for some fun, fun, and more fun!**

**Or better yet mess with Chrom and his familiy...mostly Chrom...I don't know...this should be fun.**

**Hope you enjoy this one! Did I mentioned it was going to be fun?**

* * *

Chapter 23: Festival of Bonds Part 1

"Oh oh Inigo there's cotton candy!"

The king of Ylisee glanced at his excited future children, especially Morgan who wanted cotton candy, staring at the festival right in front of them. He took a quick look at his wives as well, who were chatting and giggling with each other as usual.

"Uh guys risen problem? Don't you remember?" he sighed at everyone.

Most of the time, he convinced himself he was the only sane man dealing with these strange occurrences. For instance the risens here are supposed to be scaring the people but everyone just seemed to ignore them as they went on. He glanced at Frederick who stayed by his side.

"Milord do you wish for me to eliminate these risen, while your family enjoys themselves?" the knight wondered.

Chrom looked towards the other Shepherds and had a sudden idea.

"Frederick tell the others it's their job to take them out while we, even you and your family, enjoy the festivities here." he smiled at the knight.

"Milord how could you let our subordinates handle such a task well suited for any of us?!" Frederick suddenly demanded, until he gave his king a thumbs up. "That is the most devious and cunning idea that came from you milord, I approve!"

"You approve?!" a confused Chrom asked.

He knew his knight was always one of the most serious members of the Shepherds but now he just didn't know. Chrom could probably blame Lissa for actually loosening Frederick up.

"Indeed." his knight agreed with a small smile. "We must spend more time with our family."

"F-Family r-right!" gulped Chrom.

One quick look at his wives and children, he knew he was going to be broke due to the festival going on. He was given a bag of gold by Frederick who gave him a thumbs up. The king of Ylisee was ready for his 'outing'

"Father win me that pegasus toy!" Cynthia begged.

Before Chrom could answer, Owain intervened for him. "No worries my dear lovable cousin. I Owain will challenge myself with this!"

The game seemed simple enough, to use a makeshift bow to hit the bullseye. The closer to the bullseye the better the price.

"Oh please having the blood of heroes will make this easy!" Owain bragged as he took aim.

The arrow hits the mark.

"Wohoo, best cousin ever!" cheered on Cynthia.

Another part of the festival, Chrom was with Severa and Kjelle who were having casual drinks at a cafe. A sudden jolt of movement caused quite a commotion at where they stood.

"Gods, watch it Henry!" Severa snarled suddenly.

The dark mage was snickering as he lifted up a risen's corpse over his should. "Nya ha ha sorry Severa but this risen was just begging to be severed. Nya ha ha!"

The king always wondered what was with the young man's laugh and constant puns of everything. He sighed and looked on his more silent daughter.

"Shessh Shevy jush lighten up!" Kjelle sudden giggled.

"Kjelle what in gods name did you drink?" asked Chrom worriedly.

He knew his future children where the right age and everything but his fatherly instincts demanded him to not give them any alcoholic beverages...ever.

"J-Jush today's spechial f-fasher!" she replied.

"Gods I swear if Owain comes here drunk." sighed Severa.

At the other end of the cafe, came in Owain showing off the biggest grin. Right behind him were Olivia and Sully.

"Damn looks like you kid can't hold his liquor huh Olivia?" asked Sully with smirk.

"I-I told h-him n-not to do it!" Olivia stuttered.

The two mother's witnessed an interesting sight. Both Owain and Inigo challenged themselves on a simply drinking contest. The cousin had a close match but Inigo collapsed from drinking too fast, while Owain just kept on drinking.

"By Marth's long cape, Kjelle you must transcend into my drinking partner!" Owain pointed out.

"W-Whasha wantsh?!" the knight asked.

"C'mon Kjelle, we shall beat all those that belive they could outwit us, even Gregor!" the scion of legend declared.

"Sho more drinks?" Kjelle wondered with a grin.

Chrom can only stand there shocked at what's happening right in front of him. He and Severa sighed at the same time, as they both agreed on one thing, they don't want to say Kjelle being like that.

"Father let's ditch them." Severa suggested.

She knew how her mother had unending devotion and live for this man here. Severa could also see why she love her father very much, despite never meeting him at her time. A young selfless man that will help anyone at a heartbeat. His constant smiles towards his friends and companions eased them all. The girl could envy how everything seemed so simple for him. Chrom was giving her a skeptical look.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to pay for any of this." she muttered to herself.

Ever since meeting him here, Severa knew she wanted some own personal time with her father. Being a princess and such made luxury seemed so easy and enjoyable, but seeing villages filled with family made her envious of them. Just a simple family enjoying themselves, while the father will constantly spoil his daughter and the mother will go on with whatever the others want, that was what Severa envisioned as a perfect family. The problem was her siblings, Severa did love them all but she'll never admit, especially towards Inigo, but sometimes she just want Chrom all for herself, and no brother or sister with them..

"Well they are with Olivia and Sully, so sure." Chrom finally obliged.

Severa was dancing within her mind at the moment. Father and daughter simply enjoying themselves at a festival, so Severa decided to hold Chrom's hand.

"Severa?" Chrom questioned the action.

"I-Is it a problem if a daughter wants to spend some alone time with her d-daddy?!" she growled with a blush.

"There is nothing wrong, but why holding hands? Aren't you a too old for this?" he asked.

"Y-You never were there for any of us at our future." she muttered taking her hand away.

She envied all the villagers and nobles who still had fathers. She had the strongest urge to pummel them into oblivion, but she knew it was childish. Severa wanted to feel like a little girl, like most of her siblings. They just grew up too fast when Grima started to destroy everything.

"I'm sorry, but I will be here for all of you for the rest of my days." Chrom replied taking his daughter's hand.

Severa was showing off the biggest, cutest and most sincere smile she could make. She answered back. "Thanks daddy."

The two left and went on to other parts of the festival. such as the animal display. Both father and daughter were wondering what they were staring at.

"S-So Nah, I though you are saving up your dragonstones, huh?" Severa wondered, eye twitching.

"Well Severa, my mother has a bag full of them." Nah started, in her manakete form. "Plus the manager did say we'll get payed a lot if we entertain the children."

"We?" Chrom wondered.

Then a taguel was hopping around the area, while children mouting it were screaming in joy.

"Ow, ow stop pulling my ears, it hurts!" cried out Yarne.

"Why am I not surprised." the mercenary shook her head.

"Indeed." Chrom agreed.

* * *

**END AN: So Severa central chapter...sorta. I just want to remind people, that this Severa, MY Severa, inferior complexity is non existent My reasoning? IF we recall in game support convos reveal Severa's last conversation with future Coderlia was an argument about Chrom and such. So in my eyes Severa blames Chrom for making her mother become the person she envies. Also she was always compared by her 'perfect' mother. So my solution, Cordelia married Chrom, but we know it's impossible in game. Thus my Severa, aka one of Chrom's daughters, has more of an actual desire of a child wanting to find their missing parent and once she does, she would want to spend as much time with that particular parent.**

**Well that was rather a long explation...enjoy your day/night!**


	34. Chapter 24: Festival of Bonds Part 2

**AN: Oh part 2, part 2, why must you be...why am going all poetic? Ah screw it!**

**Well I recall in the summer and hot spring DLC, Anna had a 'Snapshot Tome' pretty much a camera so I decided to make my own little invetion...BEHOLD (No not you Owain!) the "Music Tome"! Pretty simple think of it like a jukebox or some speakers...you'll see why. ;P.**

**BTW I had my IPod on shuffle and when this song came up...I had the biggest inspiration ever!**

**Just enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Festival of Bonds Part 2

Being separated from Severa, Chrom sighed to himself and his daughter's antics.

"She's rather shy about her feelings if I think about it." the king muttered to himself.

After encountering Yarne and Nah in the animal display, father and daughter split of but of course, Chrom being the good and lovely father, he told her he loves her. The girl was quickly flustered and stuttered a love you too back, then she want back to her usual tsundere self again. Right now Chrom was heading towards a more crowded area of the festival.

"Wise men say only fools rush in!"

The voice appealed to the crowd around him and glanced at a stage with a long line at the sidelines. Chrom felt he heard the voice before and decided to head towards audience instead.

"But I can't help falling in love with you!" the voice continued to sing.

He had a gut feeling it was someone he knew but Chrom didn't have name popping up. He took note of Gaius, Gregor and Ricken walking away from the audience with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey Blue." the thief waved casually.

"Hey guys what's going on here?" inquired the king.

"Shall I say, would it be a sin!"

He took note how Ricken seemed to be hiding behind the taller and wiser mercenary, who looked very alert for once. The weird part was Ricken, despite being short and looking younger than his actual age, looked like a woman with the wig.

"Well good old Gregor here got a couple of women on his tail so he decided Ricken could be a 'she' for a bit." snickered Gaius. 'While me, being the good fellow and Shepherd I am, decided to help the two out and hid here."

"So why the smiles?" asked Chrom.

"W-Well your wife has an amazing voice!" Ricken squeaked attempted to keep his voice high pitched..

"Plus your daughter their is being cute as always." Gaius added.

"Dual singing seems most fun, yes?" Gregor wondered.

"It's called duet, Merc." Gaius corrected.

As they said their quick farewells, Chrom was even more curious now. As he got a good view of the crowd he gasped at the size.

"Take my hand!"

"Take my hand!" his daughter's voice echoed.

The size of the crowd was even bigger than his coronation as king of Ylisee! Chrom took a rather good look at the stage. There was two very large tomes at the side, blasting sound. Meanwhile on top of the stage were tomes glued around the curtains producing some sort of light show.

"Take my whole life too!"

Chrom felt anxious for some reason as he kept on moving through the crowd that was very excited about the performance. He quickly noted an Anna by the side of the stage counting gold. Then he finally got a good sight of who was on stage.

"R-Robin?!" he blurted out.

The tactician didn't hear him, due to how loud the tomes seemed to echo the woman's voice. It seemed like Robin was looking around the crowd for someone.

"Morgan?!" Chrom continued on.

The young girl was echoing some of her mother's words. She smiled and waved excitedly at their audience. Suddenly Morgan grabbed one of the dancer at the back.

"By the gods Inigo?! Oliviaa?!" a now confused Chrom blurted out. "I-I thought he was out for the day?!"

Inigo with the biggest blush, that could match his mother, stared at the crowd. Chrom winced from how loud the girl's within the crowd cheered on. The dancer's son grabbed Morgan's hand and started to twirl her around. Meanwhile Robin smiled at the children and started to dance along a smiling Olivia.

"They seemed to be having so much fun." smiled Chrom as the crowd around him started to get louder.

"Like a river flows to the sea!" Inigo held the mic that was still being grasped by his sister. "Some things are meant to be!"

"Some things are meant to be!" Morgan sang with a smile too.

It was then quickly switched, Morgan and Inigo were a duet while both their mothers were just simply dancing to pass the time. Timed seemed to pass so quickly as all four of them sang the last line of their supposed song.

"I can't help falling in love with you!" Olivia sang as a blush started to form.

"I can't help falling in love with you!" Both Morgan and Inigo simultaneously vocalized, and towards each other.

Chrom then realized both his wives and children finally took note of him. As Robin went down to get him, Chrom realized the crowd around him was letting his wife through with huge smiles. He too was blushing as Robin suddenly grabbed his hand. The man was quickly dragged towards the stage and now he had all these people staring right at him, in sheer curiosity. He never realized the music was building up, during that time.

"Falling in love with you." Robin finished the last line.

The tactician was staring unto her beloved's eyes. She couldn't help but blush as Morgan and Inigo cheered them both. Robin approached him with a shy look, rivaling Olivia. Then she slowly caressed the man's cheek, only her blush getting bigger. Chrom couldn't help himself any longer as he crushed his lips towards her's.

"O-Oh my!" Olivia blushed even more as she approached the couple.

All five of them seemed to ignore the crowd cheering rather wildly. Morgan couldn't help but giggle and stare at Inigo.

"W-What is it Morgan?" stuttered the flirty mercenary.

Robin's daughter only smiled rather shyly at him, and giggled some more. She stopped her giggling for a request. "Can you teach me how to dance? It looks so beautiful!"

"S-Sure." Inigo agreed quickly.

The two children decided to look what was happening with their parents.

"M-My turn!" Olivia shyly beamed up.

Chrom then felt another pair of lips on his. Ignoring the ever growing wild audience, Chrom dominated Olivia right away. He could quickly tell the differences from each lip. He wouldn't go full detail but he knew Robin tended to initially lead while Olivia wanted guidance.

"So that's song was for me?" grinned Chrom towards both his wives.

"Yup, they said it can be a group performance so I got Olivia and Inigo here to help too." described Robin.

"Rather fun to practice the dance, mother and I were trying out." Inigo prided himself until he felt shy. "Though please don't tell my brothers and sisters."

"Family secrets." Chrom nodded, until he frowned. "Inigo I thought your were knocked out for the rest of the day."

"W-Well p-people from F-Ferox t-tend to have a s-stronger t-tolerance." explained the dancer. "I-Inigo l-let O-Owain win."

"So as Owain bragged on about a new 'drinking partner'." Inigo air quoted the last two words. "Mother dragged me out, just in time for Robin to get us to perform."

"Father it was so fun!" beamed up Morgan as she hugged him.

Chrom realized the dispersing crowd and approaching cleaning crew. He smiled to himself as he lead on, with some of his family right by his side.

"Best day ever."

* * *

**END AN: Ha did not expect a concert chapter did ya? Well I wanted to acknowledge some of the Festival DLC conversation, like the Gregor and Ricken one which made me laugh so damn hard XD. Also I believe it was also thanks to this DLC the Inigo and Gerome duo was born. It was subtle in the support convos but this DLC amp it up!**

**I am fully aware of having Morgan and Inigo having more chapter time than the others and all. I'll tell you why, I love their support convo since Morgan was the only love interest that wasn't warning or threatening Inigo! Plus them being siblings in game...why not?**

**Ummm kissing scenes...yeah not the best and I don't wanna be that detail with like every muscle or skin tingling. Brrrrr.**

**Well for the weekend I'll be out of state. I'll be back around late sunday-ish so yeah. No chapters for that long. (Then I wonder if anyone actually read these and respond via reviews/critic.)**

**So uh...enjoy your day/night?**


	35. Chapter 25: Festival of Bonds Part 3

**AN: Well I'm back! (Obviously we can all tell!)**

**Did you guys miss me?!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Uh just enjoy the 3rd part...**

* * *

Chapter 25: Festival of Bonds Part 3

After the astonishing concert, everything at the festival seemed to calm down. The quiet night just felt right for the man as he saw his family roaming around.

"Oh Miriel, Cherche there you are." he approached the two.

"My Chrom you should have seen Morgan, she's soundly asleep back at camp and she is just the cutest sight!" doted Cherche.

"Their performance was well acclaimed, though I do not have the will or courage to perform such an act with crowds." sighed Miriel.

He was fully aware on which of his wives was he seeing more. Since this is a festival and all, Chrom knew he was going to spend it with any of his wives and children. Right now they were at the main square, where music was playing. There was so many couples dancing. The king realized some of his children were there.

"Hey Gerome twirl me!" Cynthia demanded..

"Fine." sighed the wyvern rider.

The two flyers seemed to be enjoying themselves, despite Gerome's look of disinterest and annoyance. It was a sight to behold for Chrom, so many people enoying themselves during a celebration of sorts.

"We should have one of these back at Ylisstol." he wondered. "Though what should I call it?"

He felt a finger tapping his shoulder, thus he turned around.

"M-Miriel." stuttered a shocked Chrom. "W-When did you change?"

The Shepherd mage always looked too busy for appearance or any of the sort. However for once she cared for her looks, since she removed her glasses, for contact lenses, and her large hat. For once Chrom can finally see the mage's natural beauty.

"Seize my hand and let our bodies sync with the music." Miriel requested.

Though her figure of speech will never change, Chrom is fully aware it is one of her main traits. He gladly took her hand and went on to the dance floor.

"You look lovely." complimented Chrom.

"You say that only for this current appearance?" she asked.

"W-Well you always have that hat covering up your head and with no glasses, you show off your natural looks." described Chrom.

"Hmm perhaps I should make my customary appearance as this form." Miriel thought outloud. "Thus your attention will go more towards my presence."

Once again Miriel is within her thoughts. Chrom can only sigh at his predicament but he felt the mage's hand on his face.

"Reaction is not as much from his hormones, but more on his mind, mostly face." she muttered in a daze.

The two stood there rather awkwardly around the others dancing around them. Chrom was mentally begging for some sort of savior to stop Miriel from her current 'experiment' on him. He didn't realize someone approaching them.

"E-Excuse me, Miriel?" asked Kjelle with a nervous look.

"Yes what is it?" responded the woman.

"Laurent requires your presence, he says it's very urgent." answered the knight.

As Miriel nodded and left the area, Chrom took note of Kjelle's different look. He pointed out to her. "Your armor."

Despite the usual heavy armor she garbs, Kjelle is a pretty girl. Not to an extent as Lucina's beauty or Morgan's cuteness, Kjelle was somewhere in between. Though it is hidden by her heavy tomboyish attitude and quite demeanor. Right now Chrom could recall times when Sully wasn't her usual gruff and rough self.

"Y-Yes I feel bare without it." admitted Sully's child with a pout.

With a rare face like that, Chrom realized the expression came from his side. Both her and Lucina's pouting faces were very similar! The king smiled to himself as he held out his hand.

"Do you wish a dance with your father?" Chrom asked.

"Sure father." agreed Kjelle.

As Chrom put his hand at her back, he felt an odd sensation. He also took note of Kjelle's pained looked.

"My apologies." Chrom said as he put his hand on a different spot.

"No it's alright father you did not know I bare a scar there." Kjelle shook her head.

"A scar from your timeline?" wondered Chrom.

He was always aware of how terrible the children's future tended to be. From their nightmares to odd antics on dealing with realities, everyone seemed so fetached from society. Kjelle here simple had a strong attachment to armor, she desired to wear it everywhere.

"Yes during our journey, we faced many hardships." Kjelle answered.

"Your earlier travels I presume?" the king of Ylisee wondered.

His daughter nodded then she began her tale. When they all decided to have an odyssey towards the outrealm gate, there were so many risen at their way. At that time, Cynthia was still in shock from her mother's death, due to Sumia's pegasus following her. However during one of the risen ambushes, Kjelle realized her sister's lack of response as risens came to swarm her. The knight and her siblings were able to take out most of them, until the last one lunged towards the still shocked girl. Kjelle took the lethal hit, though she did took out the final undead monster.

"I am proud of you." smiled Chrom as he had a caring gaze towards Kjelle.

"F-Father." she blushed.

Despite being one of the more quiet siblings, Kjelle always desired a father's love. Right now her heart was fluttering with joy as she stared back at the man that conceived her mother.

"Apologies but I have no more urge to dance." Chrom chuckled to himself.

"Same here, father." agreed Kjelle.

The two were already walking away until they saw some interesting scene, involving Inigo and some of the local girls.

"No Inigo told me he would dance with me!"

"Like he would ever dance with someone like you!"

"Gods you girls are despicable!"

"Now ladies I will dance with ALL of you." the flirt reassured them.

All of the maidens looked at each other then to Inigo. One of them had the guts, or was angry enough, to smack his head! Then the others followed suit, with no hesitation.

"Why did I expect that?" Inigo breathed out.

* * *

**END AN: Well we all know what the next chapter is, right? Right?!**

**Well now I wonder about my audience. Do you guys love the original scenes I have? How about the in game scenes with my twist, either comedic or dramatic? Or should I go more like the game cutscenes...Just tell me, so I may entertain you guys more!**

**Anyways I saw a manga of Fire Emblem Awakening! Apparently the author picked a default female Robin look and is paired up with...CHROM! So I guess fans...mostly females...love it. Anyways have you seen it? Saw the last chapter? Damn that ending it gave out a really interesting interpretation of it...**

**I'll stop now.**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	36. Paralogue 11: The Hierophant

**AN: So decided to have this little paralogue before the final battle. Whoops I know everyone (I hope) was pretty excited for the final battle chapter, but it just felt right to put this out, before the final battle.**

**A little more on the villain side...remember my paralogues could occur at any of the chapters but I'll tell you that this one was OBVIOUSLY before recruiting the other spotpass characters like Emmeryn, Gangrel etc etc**

**So more background on this future...well there is a lot of impossibilities but hey it's fanfiction and this is how this universe's Grima took over at the bad future. When I meant universe,, I meant my story, well and the fact that there is A LOT of Robins and lived in parallel universes and such...I'll stop talking now.**

**Then I think to myself if some people actually read this section of the chapter...**

* * *

Paralogue 11: The Hierophant

"Those fools must know their fate!"

The Hierophant sighed for the nth time towards the current leader of Plagia. The dark man was muttering to himself constantly on his throne while she stood there by his side. The woman just stood there with an indifferent face.

"What do you say Robin?" Validar asked so casually.

"Grima's revival is imminent but the Shepherds will only plan to delay it." she responded.

She despised the name she was born with and she hated the feelings inside her even more. When the Hierophant possessed this Robin's body, all of the tactician's feelings and thoughts mixed with her's. Gods she despised believing she was female as well!

"Our scouts reported they are on their way here." he smirked. "It's already written the king of Ylisee's death will be here!"

The other Robin only looked impassive, though at the inside she was conflicted. The host's feelings were screaming to stop it but yet her true feelings demanded his death as well to keep a stable time loop. She followed those blasted children back to the past to prevent her's from falling. Each of the sides had an advantge on what will happen in the future but somehow they sped up the events.

"Yes, then you will take your daughter's life to resurrect Grima." Hierophant reminded. In her mind was more malicious. "Revival of my past self, then I could take over everything again."

"So tell me again what the future holds in your time." Validar requested rather calmly.

She told him what happened so many times, that she lost count. However she knew how demanding her 'father' tends to be and would accept no failure whatsoever. She stared at the man, recalling he was one of the first to die after the Robin, from the future, took control of her powers. Then Robin ran away, back to Ylisee, back to the castle, back to her friends. There it was revealed she was pregnant with her child, thus Morgan was easily manipulated.

"After taking over your daughter's body I transcend the world and destroyed all of those foolish Yliseen." she began.

Future Grima felt the connection as well whenever Morgan was close by, she was as much as her daughter as Robin was. The girl had limitless potential and yet she was being held back by all of her half-siblings. Feelings of camaraderie, love, affection and happiness got in the way. Yet Grima found the perfect timing when Robin's guilt ate her away, which Grima fed upon.

"The world held on life, no sunlight, and it was filled with risens that would serve me forever." Hierophant continued.

At last Grima had full control of the body but it could still hear whispers and begs from it's host. It destroyed everything, killing all that opposed the dark dragon, even the Shepherds at that time. However Grima missed the children but it could sense it's similar power from Morgan. He sneaked some of it's despair towards the broken girl.

"Many opposed me but they were no match for my power." Future Robin's face smirked.

She toyed with the children seeing them filled with nothing but despair. However a part of her, Robin's humanity, felt sympathy towards Morgan. The girl missed her mother very much and she constantly bugged her oldest sister, Chrom's first daughter, to look for her. As time passed on Lucina had enough and screamed at her. The tactician in training was in tears as she ran away at that dark night.

"Many were willing to follow me but all I need were my risens." Hierophant described.

It was at that time Hierophant appeared before Morgan. Morgan kept on crying in joy as she reunited with her 'mother'. The girl did not care one bit if her mother looked so menacing. Grima smirked as it manipulated the girl into eternal servitude, faking her love, her affection, her feelings to her. However a part of it felt happy to have family, only a part of her.

"However those blasted Yliseen princes and princesses decided to return to the past." she continued on her tale.

She sent Morgan and a group of elite risens, most of them dead Shepherds, to prevent them from entering the outrealm gate. When Morgan returned with the bad news, Grima cursed to itself fearing that it would lost it's power if they interfere at the past.

"So I followed them back and now we are here." concluded Grima.

She brought Morgan, and all of the deadliest risens she could muster to stop them. When she went through the portal, hand to hand, with Morgan, the gods decided to toy with them. As they fall towards the portal Hierophant and Morgan got separated as they held onto each other more. The last thing she saw was Morgan screaming for her. The words haunted her human side. _"Mother, mother not again please. I'll find you I swear it!"_

"Bring back my power and you will be seated as my adviser, Validar." Hierophant requested.

When Grima saw Morgan again, the human side felt saddened that the girl suffered amnesia. Forgetting the time she served under her host, she hated the human side even more. It wanted to cry for the child but unfortunately Hierophant can't show any weakness. A part of her was glad though, the present Robin was taking care of her very well and she has everything she wanted at the Shepherds. A mother, a father, siblings, friends and-Gods it really despises the host's feelings at the situation.

"Lord Validar, the Shepherds they are at the gates!" a soldier declared, dashing at the empty halls.

This will be the last time she would see her child, in this human form. She wanted to say how much she has grown throughout the years, but now it was all up to the otherself, the present self. Hierophant glanced at Validar with the same expression she had throughout the entire time.

"It's time." she said so simply.

"It's already written." her father smirked as he took out Grima's tome.

* * *

**End AN: 1st apologies for the sudden mood whiplash here, no comedy whatsoever. More on the familiy end of things in a twisted and dark way.**

**So we all recall the 'Dark Secret' chapter right? Chapter 8? and 'Mixed Heritage' chapter 12? Well this revealed what happened when Lucina explained and recalled what happened to Morgan, well from future Grima's point of view. I know there a a lot of conflict on what actually happened canon wise, but this ain't canon at all. Plus if you were confused on the whole 'it' and 'she' that kept on switching. It's pretty much the future Grima, I MADE, still has some of Robin left fighting against it. So it's pretty much two minds fighting in one body except one is just dominating the body, Grima, while the other one is trying to stop whatever the other is doing, future Robin.**

******So that aside, I just got a feeling someone's gonna point out why did I change 'she' and 'it' at the sentences...I hope it makes sense to you guys.**

**Then after I finished watching Future of Despair, especially the last one...whoops (SPOILERS) the Future Robin still did had some fight in her/him left! Pretty sad and sweet since Robin was literary holding Grima back as Lucina finishes him/her off! (SPOILERS END)...I yeah I can't believe I wrote this before I watched the final DLC**

**We do remember what's left of this story, right? Let's go over it again, Grima Battle (More on drama with some bits of comedy, there and there) Post-Grima battle (Where we go back to pure comedy like the earlier chapters and such and many MANY original content here and there...) Future of Despair (Gonna try to balance comedy and drama here, expect a lot of darker and more messed up humor...) Lastly the epilogue (Just one single, probably longer than usual chapter to finish it off!) So that's the plan! Well review and such, give out your thoughts and opinions! (Just make sure to back them up!)**

**Anyways enjoy your day/night!**


	37. Chapter 26: The Two Dragons

**AN: The Grima battle...my way. I wanted to split it in parts so yeah...Nothing else to say, since I was listening to Id (Sorrow) aka Lucina's judgement. AKA more emotional if you married her, or she's your daughter...Well you get my case.**

**Part of me was influenced by the manga version of the game. Well I do insist to try to find it around the internet. Despite the lack of translation at the panels, at this time, you could tell what's happening.**

**Hope you** **enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 26: The Two Dragons

"This is it huh?"

All of the Shepherds now stand before the biggest and destructive foe they must face. The fell dragon stood tall with a menacing look throughout the world around it. Chrom and everyone else had determined looks as they stare up the dragon.

"The time has finally come." Lucina said in a daze.

"Dark memories when it just toyed with us." Nah added on.

"Such destruction in short amount of time, we will not let it occur a second time" thought Laurent outloud.

"Damn thing took 'way our families and now we're gonna stop it!" proclaimed Brady.

"Alas foul dark dragon your end is nigh!" Owain declared.

Chrom stared at the future children with utmost worry. He recalled them having nightmares of their destroyed world. Nightmares where Grima would simply stare at them with it's dark menacing eyes. Nightmares where they would see their friends and parents dead. Nightmares where risens roam every nook and carny of the world.

"Naga save us." he prayed.

From simple bandits to insane mages, Chrom knew his battles would only get harder. Though he never imagined the battle will not not bring Ylisee into danger, but the entire world itself.

"Chrom you remember what Naga told us right?" asked Robin as she glanced at the glowing falchion.

When Chrom reached Mount Prism, the light dragon Naga, their goddess, blessed the sacred blade with ancestral power. Now it was simply him who had the power to put Grima into a long sleep.

"I will do it, I will put Grima into sleep." said Chrom with determination.

According to Naga however, there was a way to end Grima permanently. The only way for Grima to die is use his own power against himself. Suddenly Robin had the greatest idea she could have thought of. The Hierophant and her had the same appearance and yet the the Hierophant constantly insisted they were one and the same. Thus Robin's plan was simple, let the tactician deal the finishing blow towards Grima.

"No Chrom we can't let our descendants into this mess!" Robin shook her head angrily.

"M-Mother?" a scared Morgan wondered, never seeing the woman mad.

"Then what do you propose we do?!" an angrier Chrom asked. "Let you handle it? Killing Grima would kill you as well!"

Most of the Shepherds gasped at the sudden facts revealed to them. Though this was supposed to be kept a secret, as per Robin's request, since the Shepherds were a close-knit family. None of them would want to see each other die, or sacrifice themselves.

"If it means to save millions of unborn lives then fine with me." she answered as she glared at him.

"No, no! There has to be another way!" denied Chrom.

"F-Father?" his many children asked full of worry.

They never saw this side of Chrom. A strong selfless young king that would help anybody without a moment's notice, was now in denial on what they must do. Everyone knew there were choices they didn't want to do, but they must do regardless of everything else. Nobody noticed the sniffles from a trembling Morgan.

"Mother I don't want you to leave me again!" cried out Morgan as she hugged the woman.

"Morgan..." Robin trailed of as she hugged her daughter back.

The child's crying made the solemn situation worse than before. They all stood their in silence as Chrom stared at the family he has.

"Morgan." he called out softly. The tactician in training looked at him with a scared look, but he gently smiled back. "Would you keep an eye on your mother for me? After this battle we could live and have new memories with just the three of us."

"O-Ok father." she agreed right away.

The still shocked Robin froze on her spot. She almost forgot, Morgan lost her mother once and it emotionally scarred her to be this childish, social awkward, young girl. Morgan is more emotionally driven than Robin's logic. She is just like her father in some ways.

"Don't worry Morgan, I'm not going anywhere." Robin reassured her future daughter, with a pained smile.

"Robin..." whispered Lucina with worry.

It wasn't right, but Lucina knew it had to be done. For her father's sake and her sister's sake, there wasn't much of a choice. The decision was obvious but subtle for them. Lucina didn't want it to occur as well, but for the sake of the future and everyone, it was the only long term solution. The princess could here her siblings' resolution.

"Sheesh no other choice here Luce, even if none of us want it." Brady whispered grimly.

"I hate it, but it has to be done." Nah sighed with a frown.

"We escaped our dreadful fate, but can Robin ever escape her's?" Gerome wondered.

"A ballad of sacrifice and forbidden love will suit the end of her tale." sighed Owain.

"It's not fair but it won't mean extinction." Yarne teared up.

"So t-this i-s the only way." Noire told herself.

"A world full of smiles isn't going to happen in a long time, huh?" Inigo asked

"I-I can't forgive that woman if she does it, b-but it's the only way." Severa seethed.

"A most regretful decision but yet the most logical solution." Laurent muttered.

"T-True heroes always give their lives for their love ones." Cynthia sniffed.

All of them realized what must be done. Despite the consequences, they all swore to each other to endure it.

"Sorry Morgan." Lucina apologized in her mind.

Then Robin's eyes met her's. The two of them had a silent conversation with just the emotions of their faces. At the end Robin mouthed her thoughts to them.

"Thank you for helping."

Lucina's heart wrenched at the read lips. Morgan will despise her for this but it was all for their sake. She can only sigh as her other half siblings and cousin, agreed with one painful conclusion.

"Mother be with me and father forever and ever!" her sister begged.

"I will." Robin smiled more, holding her tears at bay.

No matter what happens, they can't let their father go up against Grima. They don't want another to lose him again or anyone else. Lucina and her siblings knew their father means well, but he was emotionally blinded. They all knew Robin's lie and deception towards the two.

"Don't worry Morgan, I will be with you forever." the tactician soothed.

Robin must the one to take out Grima. For a better future, for a world with no fell dragon, Robin must sacrifice herself and the tactician is wholeheartedly willing to do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

**END AN: I know, I know emotional end...I hope it gave that reaction to you guys.**

**Well one of the parts that the manga influenced me was when Robin agreed with Chrom that he would take out Grima, but instead Robin lied to her husband and took Grima with her...this is from the manga guys.**

**Man it's like Romeo and Juliet but with dragons and magic and...stuff. Only if the Avatar marries into the Yliseen family...though, in my opinion, the effect is bigger if it was Chrom and female avatar. Male avatar and Lissa still has that impact but seriously the two MAIN protagonist are Chrom and well...you pretty much.**

**So I'm so close to 200 reviews! ARGGGHHHH So close yet so far...when did I start caring about review count?...Oh yeah this fic is my most successful one!...meh**

**So enjoy your day/night!**


	38. Chapter 27: Mirror

**AN: Listening to ID (Return) while typing this...no regrets.**

**Attempted to make this all epic and such..I hope I did not fail in that sort...HEY REMEMBER THE SUB-GENRE IS FAMILY! So...yeah...Oh c'mon I know plenty of comedy shows and movies with a little side of drama! I'm sorry if you were here for all laughs for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER but I'm glad if you were reading this since the story's debut I feel...glad...honored, to entertain not just through comedy but this as well.**

**Remember when I said I really didn't like using the same lines from the game? Well this scene...I made an exception.**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Mirror

"Where...where am I?"

Within the few minutes they reached the fell dragon's back for the final battle. The future Grima quickly ensnared everyone into a trap. All the Shepherds and their allies weren't able to move at all. The possessed Robin's voice echoed as it's distorted voice demanded Robin.

"I-I refuse the offer but Grima arrived regardless." Robin recalled.

Now she was trapped in a dark mass of nothing. It was oddly quiet and disturbing enough comforting for some reason. Robin felt a strong shiver as she blinked away her tears.

"Everyone, they all need me. My friends, my family, Chrom..." Robin told herself.

She remembered their pained looks as they got caught by Grima's trap. Robin gritted in anger figuring a way to get out. Another blink throughout the nothingness, appeared lookalikes.

"At last the time has come." Grima smirked approaching the weakened Robin.

The tactician cursed to herself as her future body approached with menace.

"Why? Why all of this? What's the point?!" demanded Robin.

The other lookalike just stood there with empty eyes. The gaze felt like someone who lost everything and gave up on everything. There was nothing within those eyes.

"I lost it all." the other Robin said quietly.

"Silence!" Grima ordered.

"Chrom...Morgan...my friends...my home...everything." the other Robin ignored Grima.

"Pathetic host of mine, you are nothing! You only live to serve as my vessel nothing more!" Grima exploded.

The current Robin stood there shook from what was in front of her. Her real future self, the future Robin, stood there broken like a fragile vase forgotten. It was terrifying to see herself in such a state.

"This is why human bonds are pointless they will only hurt us in the end." sighed Grima.

Robin can only stare at the supposed future version of herself with no expression.

"Her emotions was what caused me to take over." Grima began with a frown. "It was annoying to have wave after wave of emotions crashing down and affecting me as well. This woman here is shadow of yourself she would have been fine without these bonds!"

The tactician gulped quietly at the ranting Grima but she stared at her broken self.

"I'm sorry...I failed...I couldn't..." she continued.

"I will not end up like that! I will change the future!" Robin declared eyes blazing.

"No matter you will only end in despair for your useless bonds." mocked Grima. "Just give in and the pain will no longer exist."

It was strange for Robin but for some reason she would recall very early words when she woke up with her amnesia. She muttered to herself. "Pain builds character and that's what makes us strong."

"Strong..." the other Robin muttered.

Grima's eyes narrowed down in annoyance and roared out. "The dragon's might will be made whole!"

Then she felt it, everything about her seeping away towards the unending darkness. Robin's vision, breathing, stance became weaker by the second.

"So dark..." Robin muttered just like the other one.

She stared at everything around her; nothing.

"A sea of black." she described so quietly.

Within her thoughts lied nothing, there was just impossibility. She did not expect anything like this to happen.

"I have...no final strategy." She breathed out. "No cards left to play..."

Her voice was beginning to match the broken version of herself. She hated hearing the voice right now. "Grima...has won. I can't see...I can't hear..."

All senses of herself were leaving so quickly it was terrifying. Robin can only summarize it so simply.

"I...feel nothing..."

She will lose everything, she failed everyone, she can't do anything. No hope, no light, no joy, just nothing. Robin thought she was hearing voices but then it just got louder and louder, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Fight back Robin!"

Robin heard it loud and clear but she just couldn't get up. Her losing mind was begging for a name of the man's voice. She knew it was someone she held dear but nothing was coming out to tell her who this man is.

"You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!" the voice demanded.

"Chrom..." her other self said suddenly.

"Chrom..." she repeated the name. "I-I can hear you. P-Please I-I need you."

Suddenly everything was slowly coming back to her. A surge of emotions, senses, and realization came crashing down upon her. Robin knew something about these feelings. It felt...right.

"What?!" gasped Grima. "No! You are mine now! The dragon's grip cannot be broken!"

Then suddenly she hears them. The voices sounded very familiar, as if she knew them all the time. Everyone calling out for her, begging to come back. Friends, and love ones wanting her, needing her, she has something to live for.

"Come back to us, Robin!"

"I know it would take more than this to stop you, milady!"

"You gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Come on!"

"History is watching, Robin! The bards would sing of your triumph!"

"On your feet, soldier! Don't make ol' Teach give ya a lecture!"

"Wake up, Robin! Only I get to oversleep!"

"Arise from your hypnopompic state! You are sorely needed here!"

"Hello? Can you hear me? Perhaps if I shout? Aaaaaah!"

"Robin, remember all the days we spent together!"

"A-answer us, Robin!"

"Please, Robin! You're too important to me!"

"Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack of my parasol!"

"Do not rob the taguel of one of our last true champions!"

"Up and at 'em, Robin! One dragon oughta be a piece of cake!"

"We're all right here by your side!"

"Gregor will snap you out of it! Gregor does with the yelling!"

"I thought I was your favorite dragon! Forget about Grima!"

"The gods gave you to us. I do not believe they wish you taken away!"

"Get up, Robin! No one goes down without my say so..."

"Please, Robin! I still haven't shown you my new dance!"

"Minerva wants you back, and so do I!"

"I know the darkness is warm and delicious, but too much of a good thing is just bad!"

"Aye, awaken! You cannot leave now, with my debt to you unpaid!"

"Pull it together, lass! Death is overrated, believe me!"

"You don't bow to dragons. You break 'em!"

"I need ya to come on back, y'hear?!"

"Robin, you can't close up shop on us now! We still need you!"

"You are not Grima, nor is he you. Remember that, Robin!"

"One nip from a dragon and you're down? Get up, you craven schoolgirl!"

"Rise, Robin! Show this god that man is made of sterner stuff!"

"Robin...Robin...Robin!"

"Robin!"

"Oh, Robin, no taking the easy way out—I haven't finished with you yet!"

"True champions find victory in the darkest hour! Show us, Robin!"

All of her friends were calling out for her. Everyone she met throughout her few years of amnesia, Robin made so many memories. The tactician wouldn't want to lost it all just out of pure selfishness. She was stirring up.

"Heed not the dark's eerie call, friend! Summon forth the strength inside you!"

"I can think of nothing worse than dying alone. No, seriously. I can't."

"Come on, bud! No givin' up now!"

"This is a test, and by the gods, you're gonna pass it!"

"Come on! You can do this! You need to fight with us!"

"If you don't come back, I'm never going to forgive you!"

"We lost to the fell dragon once. Do not grant fate a second victory!"

"You're going to be okay, right? I need you to keep me safe."

"It is inconceivable that our rollicking adventures might end at this juncture."

"Blood and thunder! Return to us now!"

"You'll return. I know you will."

"You have earned my trust and my love, milady. Now return to us!"

The future children were once hesitant on befriending her or interacting with her at all. Now they could see her as a motherly figure, always taking care and protecting them. She gave them her help and now it was their turn to aid her. Aid her in the final task on finishing off Grima for good. She had the strongest urge to get up now.

"Mother! You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again!" her daughter's voice echoed.

Her own child from the future was crying out for her. Robin hated herself for lying towards her. Though for her sake, she wouldn't want her own daughter to suffer Grima's wrath at the future. That's why she had to do this, to end the fell dragon permanently.

"Morgan..." her other self muttered.

"Morgan." Robin echoed her child's name.

She was slowly getting up and right in front of her was a very shocked Grima. It began snarl and rage as it glared right at her.

"Impossible." Grima denied, glare forming as it glared around the darkness. "Stop this at once! Silence those wretched voices!"

The voices kept on cheering for her, Robin knew she was not Grima but they both wield the same power. The tactician had the biggest smirk forming, from just seeing Grima in a panicked state.

"This is the power of human bonds, the power you denied!" Robin called the fell dragon out.

"You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant!" Grima's rage began to erupt more.

"No with friends like these, we could never be any of that!" retorted Robin.

Grima looked like it finally had it as it just raged on. "You are nothing!"

That was what Robin felt initially when she woke up. She had no purpose, no reason, nothing at all. However ever since meeting Chrom everything changed for the better.

"Not nothing, I have something to fight and live for." Robin began with determined eyes. "I don't care if you are the fell dragon, I will not let you hurt any of them!"

Everything was coming back to her, she could feel her senses returning as she stood toe to toe right in front of the future Grima.

"Return to us, Robin!" Chrom's voice pleaded. "Your bond with us is stronger than even the fell dragon's might!"

Robin's smirk finally became a full fledged smile as she saw a ray of light blinding everything.

"Chrom..." the broken Robin muttered.

"Chrom!" the present Robin called out.

This was it. The final battle that would determine this world's and timeline's fate. Will it fall to the legendary fell dragon or will Naga's followers prevail? No, Robin knew the answer and conclusion of this battle. She had the biggest smile on her face as the light finally engulfed her.

"I'm coming, Chrom! Hold on!"

* * *

**END AN: So yeah...I literally took EVERYONE'S line at the final battle...so I hope you were listening to Id (Return) while reading this since I was listening to it, and I just couldn't stop typing! :D**

**Well definitely LONGER and it looks longer too! **

**So that's my little twist of this scene, sure it got Grima and Robin but me I added future Robin. I made this Robin, like described, a shadow of her former self. This future Robin had to witness all the dark deeds Grima had done while it possessed her body...so pretty horrifying if you think about it.**

**Next up Grima battle! (Which is in progress but...it might take longer than usual. D:)**

******Woah I didn't expect that much reviews out of the blue. No seriously. Part of me wanted it to reach 200...hopefully this one will bring up to 200 reviews. Oh the manga thing, right about that...It was through sheer luck I found it when someone linked it in one of their youtube vids and all. Hehe trust me...BTW just search Sumia Punch or something like that and you can find the manga version of that...with special sounds. :D**

******Since I'm still babbling and all. I'm gonna keep on going.**

******I found one Fire Emblem fic that really got my attention and I can't wait for the next chapter. It's called 'Rewind' by Midnightmoon602. It's heavy plot base, very cool ideas and the best part of it...GOOD GRAMMAR! It's about Chrom, and his two daughters, Lucina and Cynthia, who are half-siblings, searching for Robin, after Grima's death. Anna found a strange map and believed Robin ended up on that world. Thus the three of them decided to go to this new world, which is modern day Ylisee, aka cars, phones, internet etc. Plus the cool thing is all the Shepherds have reincarnated versions of themselves! Like modern Anna running a supermarket, and Frederick as a school teacher. I don't normally recommend fics and all but I believe this story deserves more praise. Like one chapter equals 20 reviews, praise. I'm doing this for just simple good will...in real life I am a nice guy...maybe too nice, but friendly nonetheless.**

******BTW E3 2013 FTW! Kingdom Hearts 3 and Star Wars Battlefront 3...Oh man right in the childhood! I'm always a Sony fanboy, PS1, PS2, PSP, PS3, PSVita and now PS4. Made me hype for it more than before.**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	39. Chapter 28: Grima

**AN: So I decided to make this part all in one go! No part 1, part 2 etc...**

**I was listening to the final battle theme while making this chapter...epic.**

**BTW...critical quotes, dual guards, dual support, dual EVERYTHING FTW!**

**I gotta confess something! Um I originally wanted to get a 3DS for Fire Emblem...BUT ever since E3 I kinda don't one a 3ds. I want the PS4 even more than ever. I blame Kingdom Hearts, Watch Dogs, Star Wars and all that...yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Grima

"Hand H-Hungers!" Owain grinned.

"This is your last dance!" declared Inigo

"Hope you're ready!" taunted Cynthia

The battle on Grima's back was on the way. All of the Shepherds were facing endless waves of Grimleal soldiers. Taking one out will bring forth five more. There were runes around Grima's back to send in reinforcements.

"We gotta keep pushing!" Robin ordered.

The tactician noticed a javelin heading right towards her! She felt someone pushing her aside.

"I'll keep you safe!" Lucina smiled, parrying the spear out.

Robin started to glow pinkish around her and the tome on her hands was open. She smirked feeling a strong surge of power around her.

"Time to tip the scales!" she declared.

As thunder struck the enemy right in front of her, cherry petals started to go down.

"Robin, father is way ahead of us!" Lucina pointed out.

"Damn, Lucina, Owain, Nah, Noire, follow my lead!" the tactician ordered.

The formation was obvious, Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa took the lead, while Robin ad the children covered the rear. The rest of the Shepherds were in between covering flanks and taking heavy blows from mages and archers.

"M-Mother, I promised father to keep an eye on you!" Morgan caught up.

Robin and Lucina cursed to themselves. They all know how Chrom was well meaning but Morgan, right now, was just an obstacle to them. Robin knew she had to distract her own daughter.

"Ok Morgan pair up with me." Robin ordered.

"What?" the oldest princess wondered in confusion.

Robin only gave the girl a soft smile. The princess had no choice but to agree on whatever plan Robin had. She just hoped Morgan would not become sad from it.

"Morgan." Robin called out her child.

"Yes mother?" she asked with a smile.

The tactician held a loving gaze over her child. To be a tactician she must always exploit enemies weaknesses. Right now she hated herself for what she was going to tell Morgan. Lucina took note of how Robin is going to persuade Morgan.

"C'mon everyone, Robin and Morgan can handle to flank on their own let's help everyone else!" ordered Lucina.

"Right!"

At the middle, majority of the Shepherds were using full teamwork on defeating the Grimleal's best soldiers.

"What a cupcake!" Gaius smirked taking down another Grimleal.

"Gregor smash!" the elder mercenary laughed.

"How well will you die?" taunted Lon'qu slashing his enemies.

Within the middle group, was Chrom's harem. They were easily decimating enemy ranks with teamwork as well. Cherche, Sumia and Cordelia swooping down to either distract their enemies or finish them off. Nowi and Panne, in their transformed states, forcing enemies to bundle up, while Tharja and Miriel quickly finish them off. Meanwhile, Sully and Olivia were going back and forth between the multiple fronts, so the dancer could cheer and inspire her friends to fight more. All in the while, Maribelle, like the other healers, stood at the center ready to heal any wounds.

"Yay danger!" the dark mage sarcastically pointed out.

More and more enemies were charging up front. Miriel had her Valflame tome ready. "Begone, foul miscreation!"

As fire erupted all over the confused ranks, Sumia, Cordelia and Cherche took this as a chance to eliminate their weakened foes.

"For Ylisee!" the clumsy knight declared.

"That's quite enough!" Cordelia announced.

"I bid you farewell." Cherche calmly spoke.

In one fell swoop, the enemy lines were destroyed in a matter of seconds. The fleeing Grimleals attempted to run but were quickly intercepted.

"I smell your fear." taunted Panne.

"I'm gonna crush you!" shouted Nowi.

The Taguel and Manakete made short work of them. Everyone cheered on as they pushed forward even more. However more enemies kept on appearing

"R-Reinforcements!" Olivia pointed out.

They were getting weary but they knew they had to keep moving forward. The fell dragon's weak point was so close to them. Then Gangrel, Walhart and Aversa decided to go up front.

"Strike forth comrades, let us show this insignificant dragon the we humans are greater!" Walhart declared.

"Sheesh, I was a dead man, but now I think I have something to live for." muttered the ex king of Plagia.

"Is this something, actually someone?" teased Aversa.

Gangrel's face suddenly became flustered and told the woman to keep it down. While the two argue, Walkhart kept an eye on the upcoming forces. He had a grin, seeing all the numbers.

"Enough babbling you two!" Walhart yelled out. "We must do our duty!"

All three of them stared at the charging horde of Grimeal troops. All of them knew it was thanks to Chrom, they lived. Despite their past sins and misdeeds, Chrom was willing to forgive them. However deep down within them, they were desperate to search for their purpose. Gangrel was now a dead man, he wasn't supposed to be alive at all. Aversa desired a normal life and to get rid of anything that involved dark magic around her. Walhart refused to die and now he wondered if he would be able conquer new lands once the war is over. Avera and Ganrel has smirks forming on their faces while Walhart kept a stoic expression.

"Eenie Meenie Moe!" Gangrel pointed which one he would kill first.

"Down you go." mocked Aversa with her smile, channeling dark magic.

"I am inexorable!" Walhart thundered out, crushing foes with his mighty stead.

While the three of them held out this group, Lucina and her siblings were making their haste to meet up with their father. The girl smiled seeing everyone fighting with everything they got. It wasn't like in her time, where hope was dead.

"C'mon!" Lucina yelled out.

As they got closer and closer towards Grima, Lucina noticed something about all the guards around Grima. Instead of being Grimleal soldiers, they all had menacing glowing eyes.

"How dare you!" Lucina seethed at the sight.

However what angered the girl wasn't just the fact they were risen. They were people she knew so well.

"Do you like what I did, girl." Grima chuckled. "These risen are my elite guard, nothing will pass them!"

Chrom, Frederick and Lissa stood by Lucina's side. Everyone had the same shocked expression.

"W-What?"" gasped Chrom.

"No way!" Lissa denied.

"Impossible." Frederick narrowed down his eyes.

Grima started to laugh at the shocked Shepherds in front of it. As the laughing slowed down Grima just smirked at all of them.

"Yes I kept your father's body, girl. Now he is one of my elite guard, just like your mother and the other wives." explained Grima.

Next to Grima, were older and dead risens of future Shepherds! They stood there silently, just glaring at anything that goes against their master.

"Unfortunately I couldn't get all of them, their bodies were too crushed." described Grima.

All of Chrom's harem arrived as well and gasped at the sight in front of them. It was like staring at a mirror, though the mirror was reflecting an uglier version of them.

"By the gods what matter of lookalikes are those!?" demanded Maribelle.

"This dark magic is really starting to make me mad." Cordelia glared.

"So that's me in the future, huh?" muttered Tharja.

Most of the wives had determined glares towards their risen versions. With all of their weapons ready, they glanced at the hesitant children.

"Lucina, Brady and each of you." Maribelle started. "Assist your father against the legendary fell dragon, while we will handle these."

"B-But mother-" protested Lucina.

"But nothing, we will end their misery!" Nowi declared, already in her dragon form.

As all the children ran, they had a quick glance as their mothers were already fighting their risen versions. The bodies of the mothers that took care of them when they were actual children. It frightened them, since Grima made their corpses as risens especially their own father.

"Lissa stand stand back!" Frederick commanded his wife.

"I-I can't move!" a scared Lissa shivered in fear.

The risen Chrom was giving the two a very hard time. Both of them were truly shocked and afraid of who they were fighting. Frederick though didn't show any fear though Lissa was visibly shaken. Lucina cursed to herself.

"W-We should've burned the bodies!" Lucina shouted dashing past her uncle and aunt.

"You gotta be kiddin' Luce, no way to get them bodies since those blasted risens." Brady pointed out.

"J-Just the s-sight s-scared me!" Noire stuttered out.

"Come we must end this faster then!" Gerome rallied them up. "We will not let fate win once again!"

As they dashed through more risen guards, Lucina and her siblings finally saw Chrom struggling against both present and future Grima.

"What's wrong, can't hit the form of your beloved?" taunted Grima.

Chrom was taking many deep breaths and glared at it. He struggled to get up.

"Father!" Lucina screamed out, approaching the man,

"Lucina..." Chrom breathed out.

The girl glanced at all of her siblings and was in for a shock. Instead of cowardice or hesitance, everyone was glaring outright at Grima. She recalled their fearful expressions whenever they stared at Grima's true form terrorizing the skies but right now it was different. Lucina stood in front of siblnigs and pointed her sword at the catalyst of these events.

"I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again!" she shouted out. "Die now, that our future can live!"

"You cannot slay what may never die!" chuckled the fell dragon at the proclamation.

Everyone had their weapons at the ready. Despite the chaos and battle going around them, Lucina could only hear her and both Grimas' breathing. With a quick gesture with her head, everyone attacked.

"All must end!" Gerome scoffed.

As Minerva quickly swoop down to land a strike, present Grima roared and many spikes emerged ready to aim at the masked rider. Then Gerome felt Miverva being pushed aside by two pegasi.

"Na ah!" mocked Cynthia.

"W-Wipe that smile off!" glared Severa.

"I'm not smiling." he muttered towards his sisters.

He sighed in relief but he nodded towards them. All three of them had the same thing in mind due to their position. All three of t hem were surrounding future Grima. It was always said this move required three sisters of pegasus knights, but under these circumstances they all made an exception.

"C'mon already!" an impatient Severa shouted.

"Alright!" grinned Cynthia as she points towards her brother. "C'mon Gerome say it!"

"Fine." he sighed. "Come sisters, this is our chance!"

Suddenly all three of them were quickly swooping down. All three of them screamed out the attack. "Triangle Attack!"

Grima felt two lances and an axe going through it. It's eyes widened slightly at how much pain it felt.

"Damn you!" Grima growled, it's host's eyes glowing menacingly.

"Noire, Laurent, Brady, Nah, now's the chance!" Lucina ordered her siblings.

All four of them readied their tomes, and dragonstone. As Nah transforms into her manakete form, everyone else was chanting their spells.

"I grow weary of you!" Laurent fixed his glasses.

"Blood and thunder!" Noire's darker-self emerged with a grin.

"Get busy dyin'!" demanded Brady with a dark glare.

"I am so strong!" Nah shouted out.

As four blasts of energy head straight for Grima, Lucina nodded towards the others. There was so much smoke covering Grima after the explosion. Unfortunately Grima chuckled at the attack.

"That's all?" it mocked. "You children have escaped my grasp but now it's time for you to join your parents!"

It suddenly felt slashes all over. Grima can feel many swords lances and even claws ripping it's cloak apart. The fell dragon could only roar in pain.

"No, you go extinct!" Yarne snarled in rage.

"Victory is mine!" Kjelle announced full of determination.

"I'm a man of passion!" Inigo yelled out.

"Behold!" Owain grinned.

Grima could suddenly feel fataiuge coming over host's body. It snarled to itself for having such a weakness. It then noticed two figures sprinting their way towards it's battle. Grima's eyes slightly widened at one of them.

"Morgan, my child..." Grima whispered until it shook her head. "Pathetic weak willed woman, you still resist?"

"Morgan c'mon!" Lucina cheered on, her falchion ready.

"Sorry I'm late Lucy, but mother is right!" Morgan smiled at her oldest sister.

Both eldest and youngest smiled to each other, then they stared at the panting Grima.

"W-Watch my back Lucy!" request the tactician in training.

"I'm right here." her sister reassured her.

Morgan's body suddenly started to glow pink. Her tome was glowing very brightly as well. She opened it and casted away. "Checkmate!"

"Ignis..."Grima muttered in shock.

As the blast from Naga'a book hit Grima, Lucina seized the chance for another strike.

"I say when it ends!" she screamed out striking Grima.

Then Morgan casted another attack.

"This ends here!" she yelled out.

Lastly Lucina dealt another deadly blow. She was then shocked on who decided to help her.

"Hope will never die!" she cried out.

"Anything can change!" Chrom shouted as well.

As Grima finally got on it's knees, it glared in defiance at Chrom. Chrom slowly approached Grima, his exalted Falchion glowing with gleam.

"Your end has come Grima, I'll put you to sleep." Chrom breathed out ready to deal the final blow.

Before he could do anything, he felt his arms being pulled back. Chrom turned around in shock to see who was preventing him from dealing the finishing attack.

"M-Morgan?!" gasped Chrom. "I thought you wanted memories with you, me and your mother?!"

"I-I'm sorry father, but your way i-isn't the best solution to this problem!" apologized the young tactician. "T-Tactician a-always have to think w-what best for everybody despite a-any personal feelings!"

"Sorry father but we can't let another generation suffer the hands of Grima!" Inigo smiled.

"Grima must be dealt with by us and us alone." Gerome muttered.

"Sorry pops but I ain't lettin' more future folks die." a sheepish Brady said.

"Father, we understand why you would want to kill Grima but your motivation is more selfish." Lucina started. "If we let you deal with it, then another generation must suffer but if we l-let Robin handle t-then there is..."

Lucina and all of her siblings' tears started to fall down. None of them wanted any this but this was the only choice. She gestured towards Robin, who was slowly approaching Grima.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same." Robin admitted solemnly, taking out a tome.

"No that tome, i-impossible!" Grima shivered in fear.

"In some way, we share the blame." Robin continued as she flipped many pages.

"No, no, no to be defeated by mortals, to be defeated by the one I should have posses!" Grima shook it's fist.

"It's only right we meet our end together!" Robin shouted out, using Grima's trurh against her future self.

"No!" denied Grima.

"Here's how it's done!" smirked Robin.

As the dark tome's enchantments finish off the dark dragon. Grima's malicious eyes suddenly became filled with peace and acceptance.

"T-Thank you." the other Robin breathed out as her body quickly faded.

Robin can only nod back with tears slowly falling down as well. She stared at her own hand as it slowly became transparent.

"Robin no!" cried out Chrom.

She could feel the man's arms going around her outline. The tactician could hear his breathing but she could feel it.

"M-Mother t-thank you!" Morgan shouted as tears fell down uncontrollably.

Robin turned around to the sadden king in front of her. As she realized her hand going through his face, Robin smiled at him.

"Thank you Chrom, for everything." she said sincerely.

"Robin..." Chrom trailed off, he could feel her ghostly lips over his.

"Tell the others, my last thought were of them and tell Morgan and her siblings to take care of themselves." Robin requested. "May we meet again, in a better life. I love you."

He tried to hold unto her for as long as he can. Once he heard her last words, Chrom could no longer feel Robin's warmth and presence. She simply vanished within his arms. The man only stood there in pure shock, not even realizing they were no longer at the fell dragon's back, not noticing his children's comforting words, not hearing footsteps approaching them.

"C-Chrom!" Sumia shouted out in relief.

"Thank the gods you are alright." Cordelia smiled.

"It was crazy fighting ourselves." Nowi sighed.

He was relived no one died at the battle. It was a miracle. He glanced at all of them celebrating at their victory.

"Robin did she really?" Panne wondered.

"A sacrifice we must all honor for our friend's sake." Cherche smiled warmly towards Chrom.

"That woman would not wish to see her beloved depressed." Maribelle pointed out.

Chrom could only sigh and stare upon the setting sun. He knew all of the Shepherds were right behind him. Then he realized, he forgot a vital information that was needed to be heard.

"Naga said Robin would still have a chance on coming back." Chrom informed everyone with a tired smile. "As friends and love ones to her, we must keep strong with our bonds. This was what grant us our victory and this will give Robin back to us!"

Then he heard everyone's vows to never forget the tactician. Chrom will gladly admit it was thanks to Robin's efforts that they were here today. He stared at the sky with a smile.

"Robin I know you can hear us!" Chrom shouted towards the sky.

"M-Mother I'll wait for you for however long!" Morgan shouted out too.

Suddenly everyone was shouting towards the sky as well. From promises to jokes on good times, everyone wanted Robin back. Chrom then clutched his chest, where his heart beats.

"You will always have a place here with us." smiled Chrom.

He turned towards his wives and children with a smile. Then he turned back towards the sky.

"Remember that, always."

* * *

**END AN: Well that's that, thanks you reading this chapter, this part is over...OF COURSE IT AIN'T DONE! We still got plenty of scenes of see and jokes to laugh!**

**I guess I should have told you guys some of the children changed classes in between chapters, like Severa being a pegasus knight and Noire as a dark mage.**

**Holy Naga! I asked-no wait it looked like I was begging...ANYWAYS I was so excited for 200 reviews but we passed it! Even if it was barely passed 200 we still passed 200 reviews! Yipee!**

**Hey I got another confession. I originally planned this fic as Chrom's harem being only the possible wives but then I was like screw it add Cordeilia so she could be happy, then Cherche, for the lol, finally I was like screw it he's GONNA MARRY THEM ALL! **

**So yeah, that's all I gotta say about this chapter so...**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	40. Chapter 29: Present and Future Heirs

**AN: So the first of many adventure Chrom and his people have after Robin and Grima's disappearance.**

**Well back to the comedy end of things aka short chapters. (Wow sudden mood whiplash!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Present and Future Heirs

It felt like a lifetime when Chrom returned to Ylisstol. He and his Shepherds were praised as heroes and saviors, though unfortunately some of them, like Gangrel, Walhart and even Emmeryn, had to conceal themselves from the cheering crowds. Once Chrom settled down, he realized Lucina's attempts on leaving the place. He was baffled by some weird theory on how if Lucina met her younger self then she would poof out of existence. Luckily for Chrom, her siblings were able to convince her to stay at the castle and live with them.

"Milord more nobles request the presences of your children." sighed Frederick.

Though there was a big problem Chrom forgot he would have to face. The council questioned him on who the future children were and after a long discussion of time traveling, all the future children were proclaimed as heirs and heiress of the Halidom of Ylisse.

"Is it mostly females?" wondered Chrom.

Unfortunately for him, there were many suitors attempting to win his sons and daughters hearts. Luckily for him, his children were watching each others' back. Though only one of them was enjoying a little too much of his situation. The doors opened revealing the mention child.

"Oh sorry father, I did ask some lovely ladies to have tea with me." Inigo chuckled to himself.

"Inigo why don't you get them yourselves, I am not the messenger between you guys." sighed Chrom.

Inigo can only laugh at himself as the door opened once again.

"Ah milord I request your daughter's hand in marriage!" a noble asked.

Suddenly Inigo's laugh became a vicious growl. He used his sword to point at the suddenly frightened noble.

"So you are the bastard who tried to get both Cynthia and Lucina!" Inigo growled.

"H-Ha h-hello f-future brother!" the noble nervously greeted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself you womanizing son of a Grima!" Inigo glared.

Chrom can only smack his forehead at the strong irony coming out of Inigo's words. He witnessed his son chasing off the man and spared a glance at Frederick, who just shrugged.

"Look at you Lucy, you're so cute!" Cynthia's voice echoed outside.

"S-Stop that!" Lucina cried out from the other side of the door.

Suddenly the doors opened and Chrom took note of Lucina and Cynthia approaching him. He realized Cynthia was holding baby Lucina in her arms.

"Hey father, both Lucy's here wanted to see you!" Cynthia snickered as she gave baby Lucina to her dad.

"H-Hey Cynthia, s-stop...oh nevermind." sighed the eldest daughter.

Chrom can only chuckle at his daughter. She was so serious and regal most of the time, though she could act immature if she wanted to be. Though Chrom would have the biggest laugh if Lucina lost her cool composure.

"So Lucina what do you need?" asked Chrom.

"O-Oh just some time with you father." blushed the girl. "Though my younger me really does love to pull my hair."

"Well she does love her older and cooler self!" Chrom laughed. "So how's your mother?"

"Mother is so vain with younger me, she loves to show her off in front of the other mothers." Lucina sighed. "F-Father I do believe Uncle Frederick's endurance training will come in handy at the future."

"H-Huh?!" a baffled Chrom wondered.

"Y-You know conceive all my younger siblings. To make sure my brothers and sister will still exist." described Lucina like it was the most obvious thing.

"Milord I am honored you will put my training into good use." Frederick have him a thumbs up. "Though that does remind me I must create Owain with my milady."

If Chrom was drinking something, he would have spit it out right now. Chrom's mind was boggling from Frederick's expressionless face, though the great knight's eyes seemed to hold laughter at him.

"Don't tell me that." groaned the king.

Suddenly baby Lucina started to stir up.

"Wahhh!" she cried out.

"Geez Lucy you're pretty loud as a baby!" Cynthia winced covering her eyes.

"S-Shut up!" blushed Lucina.

As Chrom really love his two future daughters, the stress on being exalt of a halidom and many demanding wives was getting into him.

"Would you two pipe down, you guys woke Lucina up." sighed Chrom as he rocked his child back and forth.

"Sorry." both half-sisters replied immediately.

The baby started to giggle and was reaching her arms out towards them both. Lucina and Cynthia pointed at each other and approached the baby.

"Hey little Luce!" grinned the pegasus knight.

"H-Hello there." smiled Lucina nervously.

She was really against interacting with her younger self. Lucina was worried something would probably cause her to stop existing, like how she recalled Grima's fading body. Then she stared into her younger self's eyes. It was the same since she could see the Mark of Naga on the baby's eyes. Lucina smiled at herself and approached the baby closer.

"Ow ow ow!" she winced.

Baby Lucina decided to grab her hair and started to munch on it, with her nonexistent teeth.

"N-No don't chew my hair." Lucina suggested.

"Lucina here wants to have beautiful and long hair like you, Lucina." chuckled her father.

Lucina could only sighed to herself at everyone laughing at her current predicament.

* * *

**END AN: So we could tell baby Lucina is gonna be part of the cast from toady on. Also suitors attempting to win the Yliseen princes and princesses, gonna be fun.**

**Well the first of many without Robin. Don't worry she'll be back. :D**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	41. Chapter 30: Aunt Emmeryn

**AN: So this chapter I wanted to do ever since TheMysteriousGeek2345 said this "The Children and Emmeryn! :) Have them all try to repair their broken aunt! :)"**

**Idea is pretty cool and all but me being me I added my twist or something like that to this chapter.**

**So I really wanted to do this one. Hope you're not disappointed in this pal!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Aunt Emmeryn

"You kids, here again?" asked Gangrel with a raised eyebrow.

Ever since the war ended, Chrom decided to let Emmeryn live with them in a more secluded section of the castle. The most unexpected thing though to him, was Gangrel's request to live with the woman. The ex king told him he was driven by guilt.

"Hello uncle Gangrel." smiled Lucina.

"W-What d-don't call me that!" he blushed from embarrassment,

It's been almost a year since Grima's defeat and the children took note of Gangrel and Emmeryn being a little too close. Thus all of them decided to tease the man.

"We wanna see aunty Emmy!" Cynthia grinned.

"Please, uncle." Kjelle said with a stern face.

"P-Please." begged Noire with a hushed tone.

"My precious aunt yearns for family love, heathen!" Owain shouted out.

Gangrel would never admit it but he really did enjoy the future brats. His current life wasn't so bad, the man decided to remove anything that involved his past life, including his clothes. Thus Gangrel actually did look normal, besides the the spiky wild red hair of his.

"Finally he got rid of those disgusting long nails." muttered Severa.

"What was that?" asked the trickster.

"Pfft nothing." the mercenary answered.

He was leading them towards a garden, where the children took note of Emmeryn with her hair covering her forehead. The woman smiled and waved at them.

"No go you runts." Gangrel shooed them away.

The children that were visiting Emmeryn were: Lucina, Cynthia, Kjelle, Noire, Owain and Severa. They all said their hellos and started to converse with her.

"So aunty Emm is uncle being a bother to you?" smirked Lucina.

"Gangy...is...fine..." answered the woman.

"G-Gangy?!" Severa gasped at the nickname then stared at the mad king in disbelief.

The red head looked like he got caught doing something improbable. He was embarrassed by all the future children looking at him for his explanation.

"I-I thought Gangrel w-would be painful for her to say s-so she gave me a nickname, that's all. Nope nothing about loving her. Nothing about that! Yup!" Gangrel attempted to explain.

Realeasing a nervous chuckle to himself, Gangrel sighed to himself ready for the unending teasing from the children. Sure he almost killed Emmeryn and was practically killed by Chrom, then saved by Chrom. In a dark way of things, Chrom practically owns Gangrel's life but the king never bothered to execute him after the war. It seemed the battles lead to some mutual camaraderie.

"Someone loves aunty Emmy!" sang Cynthia. "Someone name Uncle Gangy!"

"T-This forbidden love is unspoken off!" Owain declared theatrically.

"Um O-Owain h-how about R-Robin and f-father? T-Their's was more f-forbidden." Noire pointed out.

"Well either way it's two royalties from two different kingdoms." Kjelle informed the group. "Robin's father was king for a bit, thus Robin was technically a princess. Meanwhile we have an ex plegian king here with the ex exalt living together."

As the information finally sinked in, Lucina had a sudden realization. "K-Kjelle when did you learn to speak so much?"

The armored girl just sighed and gave her aunt a helping look, who obliged due to her nature.

"So...what...brings...you...here?" Emmeryn asked, her condition slightly improving.

"W-Well we just wanted to know if we could help you recover, somehow." Lucina explained.

"Of course to begin with that speech impediment!" Owain added on.

The two cousins looked like they were sweating over something very conspicuous. Severa just sighed heavily, Noire looked more nervous than usual, Cynthia's constant grinning was disturbing. Meanwhile Kjelle looked very impassive throughout the entire situation. There has to be a reason they were staying.

"No seriously, what brings you brats here and where are the rest of your siblings?" Gangrel playfully sneered.

"Everyone else is just on their own." answered Lucina, though her face had a deep frown. "Though I really believe they are in Morgan's room trying to cheer her up."

"She doesn't really leave her room unless it's time for meal." sighed Kjelle.

"S-She been like t-this ever s-since y-you know..." gulped Noire.

Gangrel had a good understanding. He sighed to himself as well. "Poor amnesiac brat, lose the only person in her memory but I know she isn't the only one still depressed. Your father hides it very well."

Lucina could recall her father enjoying his days with his many wives but whenever it was nighttime she could see Chrom's depressive sighs as the man enters his chambers. The girl knew her father love all of his wives equally but Robin was such a special case to him.

"Enough of these dark tales of depression!" Owain yelled out. "It is now time to entertain our beloved and good will aunt with...something!"

Everyone just stood there silently as Emmeryn smiled patiently. Everyone had thinking caps on, figuratively, and had no clue. Their real intentions were still not revealed.

"Did your father ordered you guys to stay here or something?" asked Gangrel out of the blue.

Before anyone could make some sort of excuse, Kjelle had to be the one to answer directly. "Yes."

"Did...something...happen?" asked Emmeryn.

"Well uh no-I mean yes-I mean kinda. Damn I'm out of character!" cursed Owain with a blush.

"H-How should I put it?" Lucina wondered to herself.

"Father is just making sure all of Lucina's younger siblings actually exist, while uncle Frederick is as well." Severa answered for her sister.

"M-Mother put on some s-sound p-proof hexes a-at t-the rooms f-for some r-reason." Noire added on.

Both Emmeryn and Gangrel had growing smiles and smirks, respectively. The woman giggled while the red head laughed very loudly.

"That's...cute." Emmeryn beamed up.

"Oh Chrom you lucky bastard!" Gangrel howled.

Only Noire, Kjelle and Cynthia had no reaction, while the others blushed very much. Their still childish minds never seemed to developed as much as they had expected it will.

"I don't get it." Kjelle responded solemnly.

"Oh gods I forgot you guys are still innocent in that subject." Severa slapped her forehead.

"Wait a minute are father, mother and the others playing some game?" Cynthia wondered confused.

"I-Is the game t-that l-loud?" asked Noire.

Emmeryn and Gangrel started to giggle and laugh some more at the children.

"Oh gods my ribs! Emmeryn why don't you explain!" Gangrel laughed some more.

"Naughty...time." Emmeryn answered.

"I do not wish to be rude, but silence good aunt! That is most inappropriate! T-That's-Ahh gross! I can't it!" Owain screamed in defeat.

"T-That's a way you could put it." Severa said something.

Lucina sighed for the nth time and began a crash course on what their father and mothers are doing right now. She also explained why they were sent here to temporarily sleep for a single night. She felt like throwing up after her explanation.

"W-What?! What?! Oh so that's so babies are made!" blushed Cynthia.

"Uhhh interesting." Kjelle reacted, her face heating up.

"D-Does that have to h-happen to us a-as w-well?" Noire asked fearfully.

Meanwhile Severa and Owain felt truly bad for their sister/cousin. They glanced at the snickering duo right by them.

"So aunty, uncle are you guys entertained or what?" the mercenary asked.

"C-Can we stop talking about this? The thought just disturbs me enough." shivered Owain.

"I don't know kiddo, what else had Chrom been doing ever since he met you guys?" asked Gangrel.

"Very...entertained." Emmeryn smiled at her family.

* * *

**END AN: So I'm kinda a shipper for Gangrel and Emmeryn...ever since the Hot Spring Scramble! I swear, not before! I could see Gangrel as the sarcastic uncle of the family who openly admits he doesn't really like the nieces and nephews of the his wife's family...oh wait that's what he pretty much is XD**

**Well anyways these chapters will be here for a while. All original content!**

**Enjoy you day/night!**


	42. Chapter 31: The Other Plegian Family

**AN: Wooooohhhhhh!**

**...I don't know what to say for this Author's note...LOL**

**Besides being a Chrom, Tharja and Noire moment. Chapter name I had a long time thinking but...meh. Robin is the other one technically...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31: The Other Plegian Family

"Good day milord!"

"A beautiful day isn't it milady!"

"Princess Noire looking as radiant as ever!"

Chrom smiled at all of his people, complimenting the family he has. When he had to explain his harem to the people, Chrom took note of many men gasping in total disbelief while women wished they were part of it as well. His subjects really do love him for some reason, even if he had a plegian mage, a valmese wyvern rider, a manakete and taguel part of the harem.

"So where are you taking us?" Tharja demanded darkly.

"M-Mother y-your making father nervous." Noire pointed out.

Chrom got used to Tharja's creepy antics towards Robin but now it is all aimed towards him. He could understand why the tactician was freaked out by the woman but she was dedicated as well. For some reason he had some irrational thought coming out.

"So thinking how you could ravish both me and Robin at the same time?" smirked the dark mage.

"Well it is natural since I do have a lot of wives." Chrom answered with a gulp.

Noire just stared at her parents in awe and fascination. During the war they never had a lot of time to spend as a complete family. She gulped nervously looking at all the other families walking together, though the children were much younger.

"F-Father I'm hungry." Noire said suddenly.

"Well some snacks along the would not hurt, what do you want Noire?" Chrom asked warmly.

"S-Sweetbread!" she beamed up.

"And you Tharja?"

"You." she answered automatically.

All the Shepherds knew how blunt Tharja could be. However Chrom never expected her to be so bold at a public area. There was only one way to react.

"W-What?!" he gasped.

"I said whatever you're getting as well." Tharja corrected herself, though she did giggle...darkly.

"R-Right." Chrom nodded.

After getting their quick snacks to eat, Chrom and his family continued on their supposed destination. As they walked further and further away, Chrom could see how people saw Tharja as cute. She looked so withdrawn and anti social as she clutched her tome to her chest. Plus she did tend to mutter things away with a glum look. Though the people don't know that Tharja did hide a very well developed body hidden within her cloak. Chrom did noticed how Noire seemed more developed than the rest of her sisters.

"F-Father we're here!" Noire pointed out.

They were on nearby hill with a good view of the capital. Chrom could see the busy market district with constant people arriving and leaving. A good view of the castle is right in front of him as well.

"Such a nice view isn't it Tharja?" grinned the exalt.

"Better view is your backside." she muttered back.

Chrom can only sigh at her remarks. Ever since Robin's disappearance, Tharja's 'dedication' has been switched from the tactician to the man himself. He didn't mind it at all, since Tharja was giving him attention but now he knew what Robin had to endure during the war.

"I-I uh picked it for the three of us!" Noire got their attention.

He glanced at his nervous daughter. He knew how dark the future was for her but to end up as a shy and nervous person, Chrom wondered what tragedy happened to make her like this. With a quick shook of his head, Chrom realized that doesn't matter anymore, what mattered was the here and now.

"Thank you Noire you are so thoughtful." Chrom smiled warmly, and looked at Tharja for a response. The woman's eyes stared back with curiosity. "C'mon say something."

"It's nice I guess." she grumbled with a pout.

"Y-Your welcome, m-mother, f-father!" Noire smiled and blushed. "C-Can I c-call you d-daddy? L-Like Severa?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable." replied Chrom.

Despite almost being an adult, Noire, like all of her silbings and cousin, is still childish by heart.

"So a picnic here? Sounds cliche." Tharja said.

"Hey c'mon don't like that it's the thought that counts, right?" Chrom sternly asked.

"Fine I'll hex myself on enjoying this." she muttered.

As Chrom ignored Tharja's chants, he helped his daughter set up the picnic. He was surprised by the array of food, Noire made. As they place the desserts at the end of the line up Chrom complimented his child. "Looks good I can't wait to eat!"

"W-Well L-Lucy's cooking i-is just l-like her fashion s-sense, S-Sevy and Cynthia c-can cook g-good but they get distracted e-easily. B-Brady is the one t-that taught me and Kjelle i-is..K-Kjelle." Noire sighed heavily with a smile.

With a nervous chuckle from Noire's description, Chrom was ready to take a good bit on a sandwich. Thus all of them were enjoying the quiet peaceful moment of having lunch by a hill. Once they were done, Noire fell asleep her head on her mother's lap.

"She really is just a brat." Tharja grumbled with a slight look of concern.

"Not exactly a brat but she is still a child by heart." Chrom corrected her.

The entering silence wasn't awkward between the two of them. It was more of a comforting silence, since Tharja really never was a social butterfly. Chrom welcomed her presence even if it was meant to intimidate some guest. The sunset was taking a shine on them.

"T-Thaja about t-the other day..." Chrom began suddenly.

"Mmm?" she hummed staring at Noire's sleeping face.

"Thank you the sound proof hex on my door." thanked the king. "It was a relief no one was disturbed at all."

"Yeah, yeah." the dark mage blushed in delight. "It would've been more fun with Robin..."

"I miss her." replied Chrom quietly.

"Who doesn't miss the woman? She is perfect." Tharja laughed in delight.

He knew her obsession with Robin was very questionable but to see the tactician in a very bright light, Chrom did not expect that at all. Chrom knew she was far from perfect, he could see where Morgan got her personality from, minus the endless jokes and teases. She was very brilliant when it comes to strategy and battle but when it comes to blending into society, Robin was hopeless. She always masked her errors with chuckles and jokes with her friends.

"So another go?" asked Tharja.

"E-Excuse me?" wondered Chrom.

Tharja simply rolled her eyes. "Maybe Noire wants to see how we made her, hehehe."

"Oh gods please no"

* * *

**END AN: Well that's a family moment...I guess...for Tharja's standards.**

**So after I'm done with this fic...which will be a while...I might make a self insert story. Any SI fics I've read here, or other media, they are really popular...hmmm my hipster side is like don't do it, but every other side is like DO IT! Oh I meant like the wake up as a character in that show/game kinda SI not the you yourself gets thrown into the world somehow. Just an idea for a next fic but I still got other stories to finish...check them out if you want..if you like Code Geass or Naruto.**

**Well that's that and MORE FAMILY INTERACTIONS SOON!**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	43. Chapter 32: Cheer up!

**AN: Today's chapter! Stop Morgan Time!**

**'Dancing and dancing'**

**Uhh yeah it feels kinda empty without our little bundle of destruction and a child of two scared blood! So yeah Morgan's time with her siblings ** **Sorta.**

**WARNING AHEAD! So umm if you absolutely hate this kinda love then I could understand...since I don't like it at all in real like but when it comes to media it's...interesting...LOVE TRANSCENDS ALL!**

**Enjoy! (No regrets!)**

* * *

Chapter 32: Cheer up!

"Come now Morgan, smile!"

The tactician girl let out another sigh. She knew her mother's sacrifice was for the greater good but the woman was only thing that was still within her remaining memories. Morgan looked at a smiling Inigo and wondered how she got to this situation.

"Like this?" asked Morgan giving out a weak smile.

Ever since they returned to the capital, Morgan shut herself within room. She bathe when she needed to, ate when her stomach growls, sleep when her body finally had it. Most of the time a sibling or two would keep her company or cheer her up. However her depression kept her silent. The girl knew her mother would be coming back but it still felt like she died though.

"C'mon Morgan I know a fake smile when I see one." Inigo pointed out with a frown.

One day Inigo barged into her room, as he usual does, and declared they were both going to eat out. Morgan nodded silently and just stared at Inigo with curiosity. Her older brother was a womanizer, no doubt about it, but his eyes had a sense longing for something. When they walked the busy streets of her father's city, many people would greet them wholeheartedly. The girl really did feel like a princess.

"Sorry." muttered Morgan.

She recalled seeing bundles of blue hair stalking them. It was Severa, Nah, Brady Yarne, and Lucina attempting to look unbusy but Morgan knew better. The girl also remembered how female nobles would coo at how 'adorable' she looked and accused Inigo of canceling plans with him. Her brother simply apologized and told the nobles how family is important to him.

"Well order as much as you want!" grinned the mercenary. "It's all on me!"

"You meant to tell me father is letting you use the royal treasury?" asked the girl.

"Well it's more like an allowance." chuckled the young prince.

Inigo had always been her favorite brother, even before her supposed amnesia. He treated her gently and kindly. Morgan was always doted by every other siblings but Inigo treated her like a girl. That was what she felt whenever Inigo hangs out. He doesn't attempt to persuade Morgan to go out but he simply stands there with her.

"Well be careful then!" smirked Morgan as she stared at the menu, hiding her blush.

She always heard of the servants' constant gossips and she takes a peek at her window to see Inigo with a lady on each arm. Morgan felt a tingly feeling that her half-brother's arms should be around her and only her. She was slowly realizing something and it was just now. Even during the war, Morgan felt butterflies in her stomach yet she didn't want to say anything.

"You're still growing so eat plenty and you will look marvelous." Inigo complimented. "Well you do look adorable and cute right now and I hope you will still be cute!"

Morgan had the strongest urge to smile at her favorite brother right now. A blush was forming and a giggle was escaping.

"Thank you." she replied honestly.

At the current restaurant they were, Inigo held reserves for himself and his lovely dates. However right now Inigo requested an entire area just for themselves and since he is a prince of Ylisee, the owner quickly obliged. Also he too noticed his siblings attempting to be discreet. He chuckled to himself due to their over protectiveness. He remembers: endless threats from Severa, hidden glares from Brady, Lucina and Gerome, odd hexes from Noire and Laurent and much more.

"Like father I too wish to be selfish as well." Inigo chuckled. "I want you to smile a real smile. A smile that would radiant your joy and love to all of our people. A smile that will makes us forget our troubles."

"Inigo." gasped Morgan.

Once they ordered their dinner and finished it. They were given the privacy and moment they needed as brother and sister. Inigo told his many tales of wooing the women and girls, while Morgan chuckled. At the same time, in a pile of bushed right by the window coincidentally showing Morgan and Inigo, were the others glaring and staring at them.

"S-See Inigo's doing nothing bad!" Yarne insisted.

"Load o' dung if ya ask me!" Brady growled.

"What's that pervert planning now?!" Severa demanded.

"Sheesh can't those two see people will take it the wrong way?" sighed Nah.

Lucina stared intently at her two younger siblings enjoying themselves. A small ping of jealously came out since Morgan was actually smiling though it was nor towards her. She then realized something.

"W-Wait a minute we're stalking them!" Lucina pointed out.

"Stalking is such a rude term sister, more like hiding in the shadows." smirked Severa.

"S-So we're like assassins and thieves?" asked Yarne.

Everyone was quiet for a quick moment and stared at Yarne.

"Wait a minute, Yarne, Inigo and Morgan are the only ones the can be assassins!" Lucina pointed out.

"Unless you are Robin's mother then anything is possible." sighed Nah

"Well Luce is one of the brightest and all but when it comes to social gatherin's I'm the best of us." Brady informed them.

"I-It looks like t-they're on a date?!" shrieked Lucina.

"Sheesh Lucy is like daddy in more ways than one." muttered grouchy child of Cordelia.

Back at the restaurant, Morgan was listening to Inigo's tale of 'conquest' back at the war with the Valm Empire. He explained how both he and Owain were suddenly famous by majority of the female populace. They were awarded many things, mostly free gifts and such.

"Must be nice to have someone waiting for you." Morgan wondered outloud.

"Come now Morgan, they were just entertainment for my love is elsewhere." reassured Inigo.

"T-That's a terrible way of putting things, d-did you at least tell them you weren't interested?" asked the girl.

"Well with our casual flirting amongst each other the feelings were purely mutual." the prince recalled.

For some reason, Morgan felt a huge relief from that statement. She was staring at Inigo's handsome and friendly face and huge blush formed out.

"Oh what's with the adorable face?" smiled Inigo.

"I-uh..." a baffled Morgan attempted to answer.

When she recalled how her mother was always nearest to Chrom but the romantic feelings came very much later. Morgan realized something in her situation, but she was afraid due to how it would sound and how wrong it would seemed to be. She shyly twiddled her fingers around.

"You can tell me anything." Inigo said with a casual smile.

A nervous gulped could be heard loudly. Morgan began to shake and her heart was beating very fast. She recalled her mother screaming 'screw this' and declaring her love for her father throughout all of the camp, despite the other mothers there. Though they all did smile and agree with her.

"I want you to see me more than just your little sister..." she began.

"M-Morgan?" Inigo asked.

She was already beginning her confession. Morgan recalled her mother how her father confessed to her. It was strange and yet it was cute, since Chrom was taking many deep breaths and was making Robin very nervous.

"Every time I see a different woman in your arms I feel jealous yet I feel happy." she continued with a shy smile forming.

Morgan was like her mother in more ways than one. Awkward social interaction with normal people, brilliant tacticians, very deadly abilities and of course a selfless heart.

"All the time all of my older siblings doted me, spoiled me but you treat me differently. You treat me like an actual princess, a real girl not just a sister. That's why I-I.." Morgan began to falter.

Inigo's quiet expression told her he was patient and nodded to allow he to continue on.

"I-I love you Inigo! I-I don't care if you're my older brother! B-But I love you l-like h-how a woman would love a man!" she finally confessed.

"Morgan..." Inigo began.

He recalled many times he would attempt to make her smile. From jokes to endless compliments Morgan would giggle and smile at him, before and after her amnesia. Maybe it was her smile, maybe it was her clumsiness, maybe it was everything about her, that made her trapped within Inigo's mind. He chuckled to himself closing the gap between them.

"..."

"..."

Inigo was the first to let go, to regain his breath with a hearty smile and laugh, while Morgan stood there shocked and the blush getting deeper.

"To be honest, I wanted you to be mine alone Morgan." Inigo blushed as well. "Though it was brotherly instincts at first, then it slowly became pure possessiveness. I wanted you to not look at any other man than me, that was why I spent more time with you, to see that lovely smile of your's."

Morgan felt like the happiest girl alive through all of the dimensions, universes and worlds. Her nervous smile was returning back to her usual jovial smiles.

"I was also afraid." Inigo admitted. "Afraid what other's would say, to see both of us, but more on you, rejected by society. I didn't want you to live in such a dreadful world. Maybe that's why I tried to fall in love with other maidens but my heart already belong to you."

"I-I don't care what others think! W-What matters to me is your own happiness, w-w-which is also mine." Morgan declared

Both siblings looked at each other will full happiness. One was grinning while the other was smiling. A forbidden love was beginning. Inigo and Morgan finally confessed to each other and were leaving the restaurant.

"Ahem."

Morgan and Inigo turned around to see their siblings with mixed reactions on their faces.

"W-What..you...how...why...what?!" a confused Severa was babbling.

"J-just make Morgan happy you hear?!" Brady demanded.

"I'm happy for you both!" grinned Yarne.

"Well this gonna be awkward enough, but I still love you guys." Nah chuckled.

"W-Whats father gonna think?!" Lucina blurted out.

Both of them turned to each other with a determined nods. The two of them knew what must be done, consequences be damned.

"W-We'll tell father Lucy!" Morgan calmed her sisters down.

"Don't worry from this day on no more flirting with other women! Just some good and friendly time of having tea with them!" Inigo announced suddenly.

All of them were quiet for a mere few seconds until someone broke the silence.

"If you make Morgan cry I swear Inigo you'll regret it!" snarled Severa.

"Why does it feel like I'm criminal here?"

* * *

**END AN: Umm yeah... I MADE INIGO AND MORGAN A COUPLE DESPITE BEING HALF-SIBLINGS!**

**Well it can't be HALF-bad...Henry would be so proud of me.**

**Well that is my favorite 2nd gen couple next to Gerome and Cynthia...**

**So whattaya think? Does it 'spice' up the story for you guys?**

**Oh um about the SI idea I got...I was thinking about like in the lines of someone falling and turning into someone of that series for example...I turned into Vaike and...that's not gonna end well. :P JK Vaike fans...Well you got the idea right? If it's not SI, if you wake up as one of the characters, then what is it?**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	44. Chapter 33: Cool Masks

**AN: I decided to rewatch the Festival, Summer and Hot Spring, conversations. Got a couple of good inspirations or ideas for chapters and such.**

**Like this one! Oh yeah another quick time skip again, heads up!**

**So uh them reviews last chapter...I sometimes wish I could message Guests reviewers.**

**Speck:...I know there are female assassins but...remember all of the kids, besides Owain, have Chrom as their father. If we're going gameplay wise, Chrom will not allow his children become assassin. I based it from inheritance and reclass options...Obviously Robin will let any of his/her kids become any class besides gender specific.**

**Guest: Thank you! Thank you! This is the type of criticism I wanted to hear and you gave out examples too! Oh about Lucina at that chapter...I did make her socially awkward, aka parties and trying to be 'normal', just like her father...sorta...they both say things at the worst timing in a comical way...Not as bad as Morgan though...Oh and Lucina finally knew who her mother was when she finally confirmed herself as Chrom's wife...It was back at the introduction chapters...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Cool Masks

Another quick year went through and yet Robin hasn't reappeared yet. Faithfully though, all of the Shepherds were not giving up anytime soon, they were all patient in their own ways. Thus it has been two years since Grima's death.

"Hey Inigo over here!" a taller Morgan. with a mask similar to Lucina's, giggled.

Morgan's puberty was finally hitting her and it is shown quite clearly. She was becoming as tall as her mother and her cuteness is transforming into absolute beauty, though that's what Owain wants to convince them. Luckily for her siblings, Morgan still had her cute moments and is no longer confining herself in her room. The young woman was a sight of envy and love.

"Come now Morgan, off with the mask." sighed Inigo.

"Ha my two precious cousin locked within their own realm of romance. It..it must be told within tales!" Owain proclaimed.

"Hmph to think you would use these masks as petty games and not as tricks." Gerome scoffed.

"Oh c'mon Gerome it's not that bad. The two are just having fun!" Cynthia beamed up.

"Well it is rather fun with this on my face again." smiled Lucina.

Though the others, mostly the males, haven't ages physically. Meanwhile, the two pegasus knights have been growing as well. The two of them were definitely as tall as Lucina now. Mentally, the Yliseen princes and princesses antics haven't changed much. Yarne is slightly less cowardly, Noire is less nervous though her mother would quickly avert her back, Severa is less pushy and Lucina could almost get jokes...almost.

"Please tell me you made one for uncle Frederick as well?" Severa wondered with sarcasm.

"I have." Gerome responded bluntly.

"Wait even Uncle Frederick wants a mask? I thought he hated them." Lucina pointed out, until her brain finally realized it. "O-Oh you guys were being sarcastic were you?"

The two of them smacked their foreheads from their elder sister's reply. As of right now all of them were wearing Gerome's designed masks for some reason. Gerome was in total denial, that he defiantly made it for all of his siblings and made an excuse that it was for spares. Though Lucina quickly pointed out Gerome would not wear a floral pink mask in front of everybody.

"This is fun!" smiled Noire.

"Well being masked heroes sounds like a cool idea." Nah smirked.

All of them laughed together except for the original masked rider. His eyes had a strange glint as he stared at all of his siblings and cousin. Gerome scoffed, "I wore masks before you guys started to wear it."

All of them looked with amusement and mischief at the most stoic brother.

"Sheesh someone's sad we're loveing the thing he does." Severa rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not as bad as Lucina's fashion sense." giggled Cynthia.

"H-Hey!" blushed Lucina.

She'll never know why her Maribelle and the others would never allow her to choose her own clothing. Lucina will admit the clothes her mother pick are very cool looking but she really wanted to shop for clothes on her own. There was one incident she recalled involving her flirty brother, a female employee and poka dot dress she found. Her thoughts were interrupted by a blushing Inigo, "D-Don't tell me you're thinking about that incident!?"

"Then I won't say anything." shrugged Lucina.

"Oh gods." Inigo shivered.

" Since these masks would conceal our identities, perhaps we create excuses to be saviors around Ylisee." inquired Laurent.

"Excellent idea Laurent, we of the Justice Cabal and Exalted Hunks will use these masks as disguises and become masked heroes people will love!" Owain beamed up, though he did point at Inigo. "Unfortunately you will no longer be part of the Exalted Hunks!"

"Wait what?! I-I created that group! I made the name as well!" Inigo whined, in disbelief.

"By Eliwood's blade! Inigo does not recall the number one rule to be part of the Exalted Hunks!" gasped Lissa's son.

"Even I recall such an edict," sighed Laurent. "Simple one must not have an official maiden by his side. Only those who have not yet conquered a woman's heart will be allowed to join. The moment you have such affections returned you are no longer part of the Exalted Hunks."

With a gaping mouth Inigo just stared at all of his brothers. He stared at Morgan, who was smiling at him, and nodded towards her. He had an offer, "How bout this Owain, you can be the official leader of the Exalted Hunks if I am allowed to be part of the Justice Cabal?"

Without a second thought, Owain grinned at his fellow kin, "Accepted, welcome my cousin to the Justice Cabal!"

"Wohoo Inigo finally part of the Justice Cabal, we're gonna save the world from one bad guy at a time!" Morgan shouted in glee, until everyone was looking at her. She couldn't help but blush at the attention, "Hehehe can't help myself."

Despite maturing, Morgan still had her quirks on being excited over things. Now she is supposedly less energetic and bubbly but it still comes out on occasions. All of her brothers, sisters and cousin missed that part of her.

"So Gerome can we use Minerykins as a second ride?" asked Cynthia, then she went into full detail," My pegasus could only carry two people and it's mostly Owain, Morgan and I. Plus my pegasus can't hold out for long! So please, please can we use Minervykins?!"

"No."

* * *

**END AN: Batman-I mean Gerome doesn't like it when people copy his mask fashion sense...I could imagine all of them wearing some sort of masks as they headed back to the past :P.**

**So that's right I'm bringing the Exalted Hunks back! And Inigo is no longer part of it...oh well.**

**Hooray we've reached 250 reviews! Thanks everyone!...Wow that's crazy..I never had this many views in all...51K Shessh!**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	45. Chapter 34: Anna and Anna

**AN: Well uhhh...I guess I'm kinda, sorta adding an original character...ummm I don't know how to say this...**

**Read and you'll get it.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Anna and Anna

"Later Chrom!"

"See ya daddy!"

Chrom waved back at Cordelia and Severa, who were heading for some pegasus knight training. He just got on his throne after a long shopping spree with the two. The man could remember how his people how dote at how a lovely husband and father he is.

"Sheesh finally some time for myself." he sighed in relief.

Suddenly the door opened with Frederick, Lucina and Anna approaching him.

"Milord Anna the one who traveled with us, wishes to speak with you." Frederick said simply.

"Father it's been a while since we have seen Anna." Lucina pointed out.

He remembered when they recruited this trickster of an Anna. She was protecting a village against bandits single-handedly until he arrived with his Shepherds. She traveled with them throughout their journey and she usual haggles with local shopkeepers.

"Hey Chromeo!" Anna waved casually.

He sighed at the supposed nickname the merchant woman gave him. Anna made up the nickname as early as Lucina joined the group. Something of the lines of having fathered many children with many women and yet all of them got along.

"Hello there Anna," Chrom greeted back. "What brings you here?"

He glanced at his future daughter and knight for any hints on why the merchant woman was here. Frederick gave him a thumbs up while Lucina just smiled. Knowing Frederick, with his thumbs up, Chrom believed something along the lines of another future child or another dimension where he got more women for his harem. He recalled one time he met this Chrom who actually used tomes...tomes.

"See Chrom I want you to meet Anna!" introduced Anna.

She moved out of the way showing another lookalike of hers. There was one notable and different fact about this Anna, her hair was blue. Also her facial features maybe be the same as the woman next to her but she seemed more calm and gentle.

"Are you the Anna we met at the Hot Springs?" asked Chrom.

The blue haired Anna simply shook her head. This Anna just stood there with a shocked look, staring at the king of Ylisee. "O-Oh my gods..."

"Just say it Anna!" Lucina practically begged with an exciting grin.

"I-I'm your daughter from another future!" the blue haired Anna shouted out suddenly.

There was a huge silence amongst the crowd and stared at the blue haired Anna then back to the other Anna. He shook his head for a double take on what he heard.

"So I guess it's not from the same future as Lucina but an alternate one?" wondered Chrom.

"Well it's a future where you kinda just vanished with me and mom and let aunt Lissa become the exalt after the whole Grima fiasco." the girl replied.

"Wait a minute I didn't exist in your timeline?!" gasped Lucina.

"No sis you do, you just decided to travel on your own." reassured the blue haired merchant with a smile.

Chrom's brain hadn't dealt with any insanity as this but the feeling is coming back again. He shook his head wondering what that Chrom was doing right now. Then again he met too many Robins that all had varied looks, though one notable Robin he encountered had an eyepatch and the Chrom with them was rather possessive of her.

"Even if you are a daughter from a different timeline, universe or dimension," began Chrom with a welcoming smile. "You will always be my daughter."

"Thanks daddy!" beamed up Anna and smiled at her mother.

"It doesn't matter if you are my sister from gods know a different entity," Lucina started. "Any child fathered by my father will always be a sibling to me. Then again there was this one Robin and father I met who had me and a male Morgan, he was just the cutest little thing I wanted to hug him all the time! So I-uh hey there little sister!"

Chrom sighed at his daughter's stories. For some reason Lucina and other members of the Shepherd would encounter different versions of themselves, thus the princess would always gossip about them. Despite the constant comparisons, Lucina was always proud of her alternate selves.

"Ok Chromeo guess I'm part of the harem now, hehe." giggled Anna. "And don't you worry my love for you is all free!"

He simply groaned at the woman.

"Milord I wish you luck with this relationship." Frederick supported him wholeheartedly.

"Ok father can I introduce Anna to all of her siblings here?" requested Lucina with excited eyes.

"Of course, make yourself at home." he responded with a smile.

Lucina then grabbed her new sibling's wrist with a grin, "C'mon let's go!"

"I can't wait!" Anna beamed up.

Meanwhile the older Anna just stood there and watched the scene unfold, until she realized what her current position could be. She was going to be a queen technically and she could make rules on all those shops and traveling merchants. An exciting grin came out and was about to say something, "Hey Chrom I gotta good ide-"

"No." he interrupted simply.

"Oh c'mon think about all of the other Annas getting jealous of me, Anna." the merchant huffed with pride.

The two kept on arguing over and over about what Anna would want to do. However Chrom kept on fighting back with reasonable...reasons for why Anna should have an advantage over her many sisters. He sighed to himself again.

"Milord if I may?" Frederick wanted to tell his thoughts, which Chrom allowed him to. "How about a simple shop right by the entrance? Merchandises filled with anything related to us Shepherds from miniature figures of us to tea sets filled with your face."

"Oh gods please don't be like the posters." the man groaned.

"O-Of course not milord that picture of yours is only worthy to us Shepherds and Owain has inspiration for it as well." Frederick answered, with a serious face.

"He's still serious about that?" he wondered outloud. "At least Inigo is out of it, though it had to be the weirdest conversation I had with both him and Morgan."

"Oh yeah heard about those crazy rumors about Morgan and Inigo but it's cute." Anna smiled. "Hey I'm really part of the family now and I'm glad to be onboard!"

"You are not getting money off the royal treasury." warned Chrom with narrowed eyes.

"Oh man..."

* * *

**END AN: So yup that's right an Anna with Chrom as her father! Pretty original huh?...just kidding.**

**Well that's a new sibling and kinda original character...sorta.**

**So yup Anna is now part of the main cast and I still need to do more mother, father and child moments...it is family genre. Less on siblings and more on family! I did put Chrom and Lucina at the character thingy...indicator.**

**Enjoy your day/night?**


	46. Chapter 35: Noble Blood

**AN: Alrighty this time...it's something...time...whatever...**

**Just enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Noble Blood

"Mama!"

"Waaaah!"

Within the royal chambers of the Yliseen castle were Maribelle and her two chidlren. Another sigh escaped her lips as she soothed the baby Brady and patted younger Lucina's head. She glanced at the other occupants, whom she requested to be with her for today.

"Brady you're still such a crybaby." Lucina sighed as she had to deal with the baby version of her brother.

"S-Shut it Luce!" Brady growled with annoyance.

The two future siblings constantly teased each other for as long as they could. Despite what they are on the public, Lucina and Brady could act like actual siblings from time to time.

"Lucina dear please look keep Lucy occupied, please?" Maribelle requested,

The girl simply nodded and took her youngerself into her arms. The little Lucina just awed at the woman holding unto her and stared at the older Brady. She had a curious look at him until she snuggled into Lucina's chest.

"H-Hey what gives runt?!" Brady demanded,

"Brady!" both Lucina and Maribelle screamed,

"Waaaah!" the younger Brady cried some more.

Both women just groaned some more while Brady realized what he had done to his younger self. He gulped nervously, since both his sister and mother had very similar glares aiming at him.

"S-Sheesh 'ven I scare myself too." he muttered.

"S-Scawy face!" younger Lucina pointed out to her future self.

The oldest princess grew a smirk on her face as she patted her younger self's head. She told her, "You're right he's got a scary face."

"Hey!"

"But," Lucina started. "With that scary face of his no villains of any sort would come here and mess with us."

The thug faced prince couldn't help but tear up at the words his lovely sister said. He knew, between the two of them, he was more magically gifted. However Brady knew his swordsmanship isn't terrible but it was inferior compared to Lucina's. Still he was one of the most powerful healers of the group and Lucina is eternally grateful for that.

"S-So Ma," Brady called out holding back the joyful tears. "You gonna teach the younger us on being fancy and that kinda stuff?"

When they were born at a dark time, all of the future children were born with great responsibilities. Lucina held the biggest responsibility just for being the Exalt's oldest child. Luckily for her, she had all of her siblings and cousin to ease the pressure. One of the biggest factors was Brady attempt to cheer the girl up with mostly playing violin, sometimes he got Owain to act or Inigo to dance.

"Well that would be the actual case," Maribelle answered with a glint within her eyes.

"There's a but there isn't it?" inquired Lucina,

"But!" smirked the queen of Ylisee. "It would be most interesting if the future selves would do the teaching instead."

The younger Lucina simply beamed up from the words 'teaching' and 'future' for simple reasons. One when she started to recall on seeing her future self, Lucina wanted to be just like her; a strong and careless princess. Second of all, she spend so much time with her other mothers and she wanted to spend more time with the other future children. Lastly she would have her baby brother with her, whom she adores so much.

"Teach, teach!" she smiled excitedly.

"Sheesh Luce can't ya be any louder?" wondered Brady with a smirk.

"Q-Quiet you!" Lucina controlled herself, to speak more appropriate sayings.

"Well I will hold you to that promise, Lucina, Brady." beamed up their mother.

All three of them spent more time on taking care of the younger children. Brady spent more time on unwittingly making the two laugh with all of his expressions once Lucina reassured her younger self, Brady wasn't as scary as she thought. Maribelle would smirk at her older Brady, who was blushing from total embarrassment, whenever she made the baby Brady giggle or coo at her. As of right now the younger Lucina and Brady are fast asleep at the nursery with the other babies while Maribelle accompanied the two back to their respective rooms.

"Do any of you two have any qualms on how we would raise your younger selves?" Maribelle asked.

The two siblings looked at each other and nodded right away. It was no secret amongst all of them to swear none of them would want to make their present selves just like them. They grew up in the darkest and most horrible time and their insane and questionable personalities were just ways to cope with the trauma. None of them had to speak it but they all knew their younger selves should just grow up normally.

"Ma just raise us as ya think." Brady answered,

"Mother just keep taking care of our younger selves is enough." responded Lucina,

Maribelle stared at her two future children with a proud smile. It was strange when she met the two, for the first time but she felt that motherly instinct kicking in already. Despite being the same age as them or slightly younger, Maribelle had a strong urge to keep the two safe. She took note of her husband walking towards them with a pained face.

"F-Father!"

"Pa!"

Chrom looked up to see Lucina and Brady running up to him with worried faces, while Maribelle had a demanding glare.

"Hey guys." he sighed tiredly.

"What happened?" Maribelle asked with demanded eyes.

"Well Olivia and Inigo wanted to spend more time with me." he responded.

"And?" bugged Lucina,

The king just gulped not just from fatigue but from embarrassment as well. The man just gulped from his predicament, "Let's just say dancing is not my forte."

The two siblings started to giggle at their father until it became full blown laughter. Brady was clutching his sides while Lucina held unto him. Meanwhile Maribelle was resisting herself to slap the man she truly love.

"Sheesh Pa, whatja do? Break the dancefloor?" grinned Brady.

"F-Father b-breaking i-it down, oh gods, oh gods!" Lucina breathed out,

At least Lucina's sense of humor was actually improving for once.

"This is why you shouldn't have slacked at proper etiquette classes, dearie." Maribelle calmly said.

"Well...you..know...I...uh...oh gods." Chrom sighed in defeat.

Once Brady and Lucina excused themselves and promised each other to asked their brother did with their father, they could hear their parents arguement across the hall.

"You despicable, slacking, hormone driven buffoon!"

"I-It's not my fault you guys have that kind of body!"

* * *

**END AN: Well it's not the motivation is decaying but it's more like I made myself busy at the summer here. Sorry guys, but hey at least these chapters are still coming right? Right?**

**Well that's right most of the children are already born! Besides Morgan.**

**For Robin's return I want to do that way later, maybe like at least ten chapters or so, since we gotta give more time with the other mothers of the group.**

**Hey fun fact, I originally planned to make some sort of plot twist where Lucina was actually Tiki's daughter in some sort of elaborate form while she was raised by Maribelle. Well then I realized...more and more plot holes would be here and there and I got enough plotholes.**

**What else...oh right references! Most of the time it would probably spotpass teams or DLCs. It will be mentioned like 'that one time they met this Robin who married all the the women!" Something like that!**

**Oh wait I actually got an offer!**

**...**

**...**

**Who wants to beta my story? You know fix all the...you know...And if you do I'll...I don't know...yet!  
**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	47. Chapter 36: Pegasus Knights

**AN: Ugghhh sorry if this chapter took a little longer to update. Well you see even though it is summer (here) I do try to keep myself occupied with other stuff. So yeah, plus it's like so damn hot every day and I can't think straight at those days. Well at least I FINALLY updated right, right?!**

**And no one wants to volunteer on being a beta? Oh man...**

**Time for another family moment. I hope I'm getting better with these kind of scenes and sorta kept the characters in their respective personalities.**

**Well further ado...LET'S GO!**

**EDIT 1: Um thanks Cloy552 for pointing the error out! Whoops I forgot one word!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Pegasus Knights

Another peaceful within the Yliseen Castle presented Chrom another free time with his family. Since there was no internal or external conflicts rising, the world seemed at peace. Thus Chrom took his many chances with his family, despite how outrageous or insane his wives or children's, mostly children, plans were. Right now he arrived at the royal stables.

"Daddy you're here!"

"Hey father!"

Both Cynthia and Severa greeted with joy. If Chrom told himself he never met the two then he would believe they were twins somehow. The man greeted back with a smile as the two glomped him happily.

"Chrom!" Cordelia called out with a smile.

Ever since the war, Cordelia became one of the happiest woman in all of Ylisee. Her hopeless crush on Chrom became a chance when they met future Severa. Luckily for Cordelia, Chrom asked her to be part of his harem.

"Captain!" Sumia arrived with a grin.

Old habits die hard for the young woman. Ever since then she kept on calling Chrom captain despite being king of a country. Her longtime crush for Chrom became genuine love for the man as time went on. Sumia's clumsiness matched her never ending love for Chrom.

"Hey," he waved casually at two of his wives.

He glanced at where they kept the baby pegasi and took note of both baby Cynthia and Severa playing with some of them. The royal babies were outright curious of the mounts and vice versa. Chrom couldn't help but smile as the one of the small pagasi started to tickle baby Severa at her stomach, while baby Cynthia was wobbling to ride one.

"Aww would you look at your younger self Sevy?" teased the man.

The young woman's blush became apparent and was attempting to say words. Even after two years, since Grima's death, Severa could still be very harsh with words. She screamed. "S-Shut up! A-And what's w-with the 'Sevy' nickname? It's not like I enjoy it when you say it!"

"Sevy from father sure takes one big effect on you!" snickered Cynthia.

Severa simply huffed and rode out at her steed, which was given to her by her mother. As she flew away, Chrom took note of a small smile escaping her face. The man simply chuckled and asked his wives. "So who am I gonna ride with?"

It was a routine for him when it comes to these girls. Every time he came here, one of them would offer a ride while the other three would have hidden glares towards the one with Chrom. He was pretty convince there was some complexity within them.

"Me, me, me father!" grinned Cynthia.

As he mounted Cynthia's pegasus, Chrom had a worried look towards the baby Cynthia and Severa. Cordelia took note of her husband understandable worry and reassured him. "Don't worry Chrom, the stable girls will take good care of them."

With a quick nod and smile, Chrom with his daughters and wives flew away from the stables. He took note of the babies waving at them with carefree smiles. The king couldn't help but wave back as they soared around his home.

"Jeez took you guys long enough!" Severa shouted.

"Well Sevy father couldn't help but adore how cute your baby self looks!" her half sister said.

Once again Severa blushed with a snarl on her face, though the girl's own mother reprimanded her. "That's quite enough."

"Sorry." Severa pouted.

Even though she was soft spoken, Severa knew Cordelia could be quite harsh especially when it comes to training. The woman wasn't afraid to point out flaws and errors at her given form. Severa knew she means well and realized her harshness is more verbally while her mother's harshness was more physically.

"S-So captain!" Sumia started with a smile.

"Yes?"

The pegasus knight couldn't help but giggle and brought herself closer to him. Chrom gave out a nervous chuckle and stared back with loving eyes. Cynthia just rolled her eyes but was glad her parents did love each other.

"I don't know what to say honestly," Sumia admitted. "Just being with you makes me so happy!"

Meanwhile up front Severa was grumbling away while Cordelia just looked on with amusement.

"What's wrong Severa?" the mother asked her future daughter.

"Just thinking that's all." she answered back "If present me will become me."

Cordelia got closer to her child and patted the girl's head. She was glad for the concern her child was giving out but there was no need. No matter how different Severa might be in this timeline, she would still be Severa regardless.

"It doesn't matter to me at all." Cordelia reassured.

The pegasus knight in training gave out one of her rare and sincere smiles. The moment was truly lovely for both mother and daughter. Until it was broken by a noise.

"Oh gods!"

"Father hang in there!"

"Don't worry captain you got this!"

The two of them took note of Cynthia's pegasus knight nosediving straight down towards town at very high speed. Chrom's screams echoed throughout the skies while everyone else was giggling at the predicament.

"C'mon Grima's back wasn't that bad captain!"

"Not helping Sumia!"

* * *

**END AN: So yeah this short of a chapter and more family fluff...I guess.**

**Well my rant was at the beginning and such so...**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	48. Chapter 37: Club Can't Handle Me

**AN: HERE HERE HERE**

**I've been thinking when I should do the 'Robin is back chapter' and such. What do you guys think?: Should it be soon or do you think it should be later?**

**Anyways I'm gonna go to Disney in a couple of days and right now I'm trying to get another chapter done before I go. I'm gonna stay there for a week and hopefully (and there should be) wifi there for my laptop to use.**

**So time for this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Club Can't Handle Me

Another peaceful day within Ylisee for almost everyone, besides Chrom. As of right now he was dragged by one of his sons, towards one of the interesting parts of the capital. The grinning Inigo had a very exciting face.

"Come now father here we are again!" he said jovially.

The current exalt simply sighed and stared at the building in front of him. It looked simply and basic enough to pass as a normal dwelling. However the sign on top says 'Yliseen Dance Club' in bright blue letters. Chrom's eye began to twitch violently.

"Uh Inigo don't you remember the last time I was here?" he groaned.

"Come now father you are the ruler of this place, I'm sure they'[ll let it slide." Inigo reassured his father.

"I literary broke the dance floor!" Chrom screamed, gaining other people's attention.

"Well I helped too if you recall." added Inigo.

That one particular day when it was Chrom, Olivia and Inigo on their own, their son dragged them into this place where he would dance with many of his female friends. Inigo reassured Chrom that Morgan is fully aware of what he was doing and was simply dancing with friends of the opposite gender. That particular night Chrom was getting into his groove with Olivia until he accidentally made a huge crack at the dance floor, which spread all over. Meanwhile Inigo's quick tapping made small craters without him noticing. Like father, like son.

"So there gonna let us in again?" asked Chrom.

"Of course you're the king and I'm one of the princes!" he bragged.

"Your mother is spoiling your younger self so much." the exalt muttered to himself.

The man was already walking towards the building while Inigo's face turned read.

"H-Hey!" he blushed.

Once they got into the club, the two blue haired men were allowed right away, despite the incident. The light tomes were flashing many different colors while the music tomes blared out different instruments making so much music. As they entered the dance floor many of the clubers started to look at them with shock and surprises.

"Look who the cat dragged in!" Vaike approached the two. "So Chrom and pretty boy here want another fun section with the ladies?"

"Why must you drag me here, there are too many women." Lon'qu followed the blonde warrior.

"Now, now Gregor knows Lon'qu need to get phobia over with by getting jiggy with ladies!" Gregor bellowed out with a grin.

The three of them seemed to be enjoying themselves with many women wanting to spend their time with the world's heroes.

"Lon'qu I thought you're back at Ragna Ferox?" asked Chrom.

"Basilio made me emissary, instead of making me back his champion." the swordsman answered sternly.

"Geez Lon'qu you need to relax once in a while you know!" Vaike shouted out.

"There is saying along line of getting made?" wondered Gregor.

Most of them chuckled besides Lon'qu who glared while Gregor had a thinking face.

"Gregor I believe it is getting laid." snickered Inigo.

Vaike and Chrom started to laugh very loudly. Meanwhile a few female clubers approached the group.

"Hey it's prince Inigo!"

"Oh my gods it's really him!"

"He's so handsome!"

The flirtatious prince loved the attention he got but he knew his limits and restraint. He is in a serious relationship afterall.

"Ladies," he bowed down with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind a dance or two with you if you do a favor for me."

"Anything!" the girls promised.

"Do you see that man there, with my father?" the princes pointed at a certain Basilio's champion.

The girl's suddenly stared at how handsome Lon'qu seemed to be. Despite his stern look, his eyes show nervousness around since he was surrounded my females.

"I want you to force him to dance in any way you can. He needs it." he requested.

The girls nodded and took Inigo's hand into the dance floor. Chrom took it as his queue to follow him.

"So what's the plan today kiddo?" Chrom asked as everyone started to form a circle around them.

"Well how about that dance routine mother wanted to try with her friends." he suggested.

"You mean that?" Chrom wondered in fear.

He recalled the dance since it was still fresh in his mind. It seemed the style was so feminine but he hoped Inigo did have a muscular version of the routine. His future son gave him a carefree smile and started it. Chrom could hear the song blasting suddenly as he followed his son's routine as well.

"Yliseen rock is in the house tonight!"

With a quick twist with his legs Chrom took note of Gregor, with a drunken, giving drinks to a group of ladies. The women just grinne and started having a conversation with him. When Gregor started to speak all of them just giggled while he laughed his heart out. Chrom was glad for the elder mercenary.

"Everybody just have a good time!"

Another turn he glanced at Vaike flexing his muscles towards a group of girls. The girl's groaned and complained at him. He could hear snippets of the conversation despite the noise. Something along the lines of pretty boys being the best looking, and not muscular men. Chrom took note of Vaike's terrorized face, and all he could do was chuckle.

"And we're gonna make you lose your mind!"

Inigo was having a good thrill within his life. His shyness maybe not be as severe as his mother but it was still there hidden by his flirtatious attitude. A few quirks and certain teases will revert him to a male version of his mother. He snickered to himself as Lon'qu blushing face was brgiht as he got dragged the girl's he requested to do so.

"We just wanna see you shake that!"

With a quick nod towards his father, both of them started to tap their feet like no tomorrow. Not even realizing the crowd dispersing both screaming in fear, not even realizing the shaking ground, not even realizing the many small craters around them, Chrom and Inigo fell into their own sinkhole.

"Gahhh"

"Oh gods!"

Luckily for them the hole wasn't as deep so they could climb it. Staring at Vake, Chrom gave out a nervous laugh.

"So we could come back right?" he asked.

"No!"

* * *

**END AN: So they did break the dance floor...LOL**

**Anyways hoped you enjoyed that!**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	49. Chapter 38: Amenable

**AN: Last chapter before my vacation!**

**I'll be back at the 21st of this month so...yup you guys have to wait that long. Sorry!**

**I said screw it, I'll make this chapter before I leave. Totally based on the manga version of the game. It was pretty interesting. **

**So there's nothing else to say but...ENJOY**

**EDIT 1: I forgot to mention some stuff at the AN.**

* * *

Chapter 38: Amenable

"Oh come'on Chrom cheer up!"

"Lissa..."

He wondered to himself why they have this kind of anniversary. They already had one for Emmreryn's supposed death, and Grima's defeat but this one was just depressing compared to the other two.

"Ii's been pretty much five years since we've met Robin for the first time, right?" Lissa wondered.

Right now they were traveling around Ylisee for nostalgia sake and are heading to where it all began. They always go here whenever it was that anniversary, the day they first met Robin at the fields of Southtown.

"Three years and she's still missing." Chrom sighed with a depressed look. "I don't want to give up but that small part of me wants too."

Everyone's beliefs never waned but Chrom felt a doubtful dread over him. He was depressed by how Morgan still yearned for her mother and how the Shepherds do miss Robin sincerely.

"So it was love at first sight right?" wondered Lissa. "Even though you did marry Maribelle."

"For the last time Lissa," Chrom groaned. "I didn't realize until then."

There was a quick silence between the two siblings, until Lissa had a respond. "Well it took you like two years to figure out while you got other wives too!"

The brother simply sighed from Lissa and stared at the beautiful sky. For some reason he was recalling some memories with the tactician: first meeting, accidentally seeing her naked, the constant jokes and teases, her selflessness getting the best of her and the night before Grima where they showed how much they loved each other. He could recall Robin's lovely face and her solemn words to him.

"I love you." her voiced echoed within his head.

"Robin..." Chrom muttered her name.

Lissa just had a solemn look and sighed at her brother's depression. She was staring unto the familiar fields until she saw very family robes.

"C-Chrom!" Lissa gasped loudly.

"What is it?" he asked, her sister's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Lissa simply pointed at something so familiar at the field they usually have a picnic at. "It can't be..."

"B-But what if it is!" Lissa blurted out.

The girl started to rush into the field with a relived smile while Chrom followed suit.

"By the gods." Chrom gasped at stared with relief and love at the sleeping Robin.

It felt so nostalgic finding her the same way they did so long ago. Chrom couldn't help but resist speaking very familiar words. He stared at Lissa with excited eyes and hoping she would get it. With a quick nod from she grinned at him.

"Chrom we have to do something!" Lissa suggested.

They found Robin once again, but their shockness couldn't make them think clearly. They pretended to not noticed Robin's eyes starting to flutter.

'What do you propose we do?" asked Chrom with a serious tone but in the inside he was excited.

"I-I dunno!" Lissa answered back, resisting to smile.

They both realized Robin's eyes staring at them with full curiosity. They turned towards her with welcoming smiles.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom said gently.

"Hey there." Lissa greeted with a warm smile.

A quick giggle escaped Lissa's lips, while Chrom recalled his joke. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."

Another giggle came out from Lissa while Chrom took out his hand.

"Give me your hand."

As Robin took the said hand, Chrom realized the Mark of Grima was no longer at her hand! He was thanking everything towards Naga while Robin simply looked on with a shocked face. He was pretty sure Robin too realized she was finally free and couldn't help but say the words.

"Welcome back it's over now." he said sincerely.

"It's been three years since you disappeared!" Lissa cried out as she hugged Robin.

The tactician just looked worriedly and simply patted the princess's head. She stared at a smiling Chrom and smiled back at the man. Robin looked curious and confused but she didn't want to destroy this happy moment.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Chrom taking note of the woman's expression.

She tried to speak but the only thing that came out were coughs from a dried throat. Chrom quickly gave her his jug of water, which Robin drank all the way.

"What's the matter?" the blonde princess asked.

The next words confused the two royal siblings.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

Chrom and Lissa just stared in confusion and looked with total disbelief and worry.

"Robin don't you remember us?!" Chrom asked with fear. "All our moments and times?"

"Robin..." Lissa said in disbelief. "No, no, no!"

"Excuse me are you guys alright?" Robin asked worriedly. "I-I'm sorry if I did anything!"

"Lissa start heading back." Chrom ordered solemnly as he took his wife's hand.

Robin's face suddenly became flustered and shyly looked away. Chrom should have chuckled but this fear within him was growing by the second. He was keeping his breathing steady and stared unto the tactician's eyes looking for a hidden answer.

"I-uh, y-you're holding my hand." squeaked Robin.

"Do you remember anything?" Chrom asked with eyes closed.

She quickly shook her head with an apologize look. She wanted to say something. "That girl called me Robin, is that my name?"

Chrom's eyes opened and widened at the sudden question. Then his bangs covered them hiding his sorrow. It was hard to not cry and hug the woman in front of him. He held her tightly while her face heated up shyly. Chrom felt her arms wrapping around him soothing him with words. However no words can describe what he was feeling.

"Yes Robin is your name." he answered quietly.

"A-Are you alright?" Robin's muffled voice asked.

Yes Robin has returned but she came back to them with no memories of their long journey together. Once again Robin is a blank slate and the Robin Chrom knew is gone. No more deadpan comments or teases, no more warming smiles, no more playing around, the Robin he knew is gone. Here is someone that had a strong resemblance of the woman, but he wanted to believe. Believing that Robin will return back but now he had someone to take care off and he knew Morgan will take the news not very well.

"I-I'm not sure."

* * *

**END AN: So yeah p-p-plot twist! Robin has amnesia again!**

**I so based it off the manga which did have that bittersweet ending. The last line of the manga was like "After Grima's defeat the Robin that returned didn't have memories. Of me. Of Lissa. Of Lucina. All she knew was her name" or something simlar.**

**Yup**** that's how the manga ended, but guess what! This is fan fic aka we can do whatever the hell we want!**

**So guess what I'm doing and yes I am leaving the story here with a cliffhanger...I'm so mean. Muahahahaha.**

**Enjoy your day/night! (Meanwhile I'm gonna enjoy Disney!)**


	50. Chapter 39: Reunited

**AN: So I'm finally back! (Since last Sunday)**

**Disney is always fun, no matter how old you are it will always bring a smile to your face. Plus coming home and hanging out with friends you haven't seen in a week, really does make time go fast...maybe too fast. Sorry guys!**

**So yeah it's like a REALLY LATE update but it's better than not updating at all right?**

**So yeah I was kinda mean leaving it like a cliffhanger but at least Robin is back!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 39: Reunited

After Chrom found Robin and discovered her to have amnesia again, Morgan didn't hesitate to be one of the first to greet her mother back.

"Mother!" she cried out in joy.

The reunion was short lived when Chrom told his youngest daughter of Robin's condition. She was sad but yet glad at the same time. Sadness from her mother's severe case of amnesia but yet glad she was finally back. Of course she wasn't the only one glad Robin has Shepherds and people of Ylisee were glad to have their friend and tactician back. They also desired to help cure the woman's amnesia.

"Um Morgan are you sure this will work?" inquired Robin.

"Well it didn't work for me but I'm sure it will!" Morgan reassured her mother.

Right now Morgan was being very determined on making Robin get her memories back as soon as she can. The grown girl was suggesting something she had done something in the past.

"Uh Morgan I'm pretty sure bashing your head on hard object will not do it." Chrom added his thoughts.

"Honestly Morgan I still remember the day I found out you bashed your head into your own tome." shivered Inigo at the memory.

"Oh nonsense I'm pretty sure even if mother did lose her memories her common sense hasn't!" hoped the girl with a grin.

Both men stood there quietly from Morgan's statement. They both glanced at each other and stared at the grinning Morgan with groans. Chrom said, "Morgan I'm absolutely sure Robin will do something-"

A sudden banging was heard as everyone stared at Robin, who was bashing her head at a brick wall. The cracking sounds did not sound pleasant, while Chrom stood there from pure shock on what was happening.

"Oh gods." the Exalt groaned to himself.

"Uh father, is Robin's social skill...lacking?" wondered Inigo.

"More like common sense." Chrom muttered to himself, "Like mother, like daughter I suppose."

He recalled his earlier days of being Exalt, which was long before he met all of his future children. Whenever there were meetings and counseling Robin would take lead with no hesitation whatsoever. Until she was outside her strategy tents, when nobles and others asked her hand in marriage was when Robin became a nervous wreck. Luckily though Chrom was there preventing any of them on trying to woo Robin.

"Hey I heard that and I definitely have much more common sense than before!" Morgan pouted and glared at Inigo.

The mercenary prince couldn't help but blush at Morgan's adorable face and glanced at Robin's confused and cute face. He sighed to himself realizing where more of the similarities originated from.

"R-Robin are you alright?" Chrom finally asked.

"Geez the wall isn't hard enough, maybe I should use a post or something." Robin muttered tilting her head to the side.

"S-So cute..." gasped Chrom.

"Why does this sound so familiar?" Morgan wondered to herself.

Inigo and Chrom just stared at the two women in total disbelief. They both suddenly screamed at Morgan, "Because you said it before!"

"Oh right," Morgan nodded until she realized something, "Mother I believe head injuries will not bring back your memories."

"Sure?" Robin nodded.

After so long Chrom truly did miss Robin but since everyone has grown over the past few years he had a sudden realization. Robin's physical appearance hasn't changed a bit, she still looked like in her early twenties. Another fact is how Morgan has a strong resemblance towards her mother, besides the hair.

"If I didn't know you two I would say you two are twins." Inigo pointed out.

There was awkward silence between the four as they all stared at each other. It was broken by Robin's curiosity, since she asked, "So how exactly is Morgan my daughter and why does she look much older?"

All of them simply sighed at Robin's question and looked at each other for an answer.

"I'm not explaining it!" Inigo piped up quickly.

Both Chrom and Morgan quickly glared at the prince and had a stare down with each other.

"Guys?" Robin called out.

Chrom's uninterested look was looking at Morgan's curious expression. Both royal family members were both titling their heads towards Robin's direction.

"Hello?" Robin waved her hand at both her husband and child.

Morgan's face slowly turned into a pout and her eyes began to water up. Meanwhile Chrom's eyes slightly widened and gulped nervously. After a few more seconds Chrom sighed and blink away while Morgan celebrated her victory.

"No one could resist that look of her's." chuckled Inigo.

Robin simply looked on with amazement and wondered outloud, "I wonder if I can do that too."

She didn't even realized Chrom explaining how time traveling works and the existence of alternate dimensions. She stared at a mirror practicing her looks, attempting to match her daughter's expressions.

"Oh gods Robin pay attention!" Chrom whined.

Once the amnesiac turned around she was giving the Chrom the same exact pouting expression Morgan gave him a few minuted ago. Chrom had only one way to react to this.

"Oh gods why me!"

* * *

**END AN: Hmmm well I'm aware how short the chapter is but oh well. Do you guys care how long it is? I can't do 10K word chapters it's just so...long!**

**Anyways hoped you enjoy my return chapter here so...**

**Enjoy your day/night!**


	51. Chapter 40: Dragon Heritage

**AN: Urghh you guys can tell my motivation to do this fic is so decaying...(Obviously from how slow I'm updating!)**

**Tell you what guys, summer is simply me hanging out with my friends the entire day and too tired at night or watching some of the newest anime like Attack on Titans, Watamote and Chronicles of the Going Home Club. So yeah...my reasons on not updating this fic. Sorry (Cynthia style!) (I meant the way she says it!)**

**Another fact...I got Tales of Xillia! I've been playing it non-stop and man was I kinda shocked on how short it was, compared to other Tales games. Cool trivia the guy who voiced Chrom also voiced one of the main characters there. Another cool fact it was the same person for their respective languages! Last awesome fact one of the villains is voiced by Lon'qu! :D**

**Edit 1: Ughhh thanks ZeroRei00 for pointing that out!**

**So enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 40: Dragon Heritage

"So there's this rainbow I saw that was so pretty!"

"Mother-"

"Then it all got colorful, since it was raining and all!"

"Mother could you-"

"I was staring at it then I did a flip then-"

"I remember father started to fall and then I had to catch him."

Both Nowi and Nah were recalling earlier times after Grima's death. They were discussing a time when they somehow convinced Chrom to ride Nowi. Unfortunately it was a rainy day. Luckily for them the rain quickly let up. Unluckily, for Chrom, Nowi was so distracted by the rainbow she unconscionably started to do flips and spin. Luckily, for Chrom, their daughter was accompanying them so Nah caught her father.

"Don't worry it's not gonna happen again!" Nowi promised with a smile.

Nah just sighed wondering how her mother was so childish despite her age. The half-manakete simply shook her head and smiled back. "Sure mother after almost dropping Inigo."

"Well there was this bug that flew into my mouth!"

"Or the time Owain and Cynthia jumped down believing they got wings."

"I did spin a lot and they demanding me to shout barrel roll or something."

The Yliseen dragon princess groaned loudly from all of her mother's explanations. It was driving her mind into oblivion! Footsteps were heard as both nah and Nowi turned around to see some company approaching.

"Hello father, hello Robin."

"Hiya Chrom, Robin!"

Both exalt and tactician greeted back until Robin asked a question. "Who are you guys again?"

"Oh man Robin I thought you would never forget your favorite dragon?" whined Nowi.

Nah and Chrom were now staring at how this conversation would go.

"Sorry, but you are kinda familiar." apologized Robin sincerely.

"Ah nuts you still don't have your memories back," the manakete pouted, while Robin nodded at her. "Ok I'll tell you some pretty cool moments we both got when we first met!"

"Sure?" Robin answered unsure of herself.

Another groan escaped from Chrom as he stared with disinterest while Nowi just yawned. The two blue haired royal folk were getting bored from the two women's conversation. After all they were just one of the many witnesses of the stories Nowi was telling.

"Then there was this one time I asked Tharja why her boingy bits are so hypnotizing!" Now smiled.

Chrom's eyes widened and nervously glanced at a dozing Nah. The man was convinced his daughter got used to Nowi's energetic story tellings. The exalt attempted to still look uninterested but gulped.

"Boingy bits?" asked Robin.

"Yeah they bounce and so many guys get distracted!" Nowi described.

Chrom gulped again and prayed for some sort of miracle to stop Nowi from telling this tale. He was staring at Robin's fascinated expression, which looked so adorable. The cuteness from the tactician and Nowi describing Tharja's 'gifts' was driving him into the wall, metaphorically.

"Her cape?" Robin guessed.

Nowi ignored the tactician's words and kept on describing, "Our hubby Chrom loves it too! He said it's the best thing he's ever seen. Then again everyone else seems so jealous."

"Oh gods!" Chrom moaned to himself,

He couldn't believe he conceived a child with Nowi. Despite being a thousand years old she still looked very young, too young. The thought made him shiver but was shocked when he recalled seeing her pregnant with present Nah. The sight made him shiver but he felt proud and lucky of all his harem bearing his children.

"Well Tharja's cape seems nice but I never thought it was that nice," Robin voice out innocently.

"Uh Robin Nowi isn't talking about her cape," Chrom pointed out.

In his eyes Tharja's cape seemed simple enough; just a black cape going down to her legs. Then again her usual outfit left many males within their instinctive dreams and Chrom was one of them. The cape probably added some sort of impulses and added to Tharja's charms.

"How did we get to talking about that woman," the exalt thought to himself.

Suddenly Nowi screamed in terror, which caused: Nah to wake up, Robin to jump and Chrom going in his all protective mode, "Oh gods totally forgot, Nah we gotta get younger Nah and teach her how to transform!"

"Sheesh mother you finally realize my present me has to learn," she sighed and smiled at Chrom. "Well father we'll spend more time together some other time. Later!"

"Bye Chrom see ya!" Nowi waved as the two manaketes left.

It was once again Chrom and Robin left alone. The atmosphere seemed so awkward since they were just staring at each other with no expression. Suddenly Robin wanted to voice something out, "Chrom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I turn into a dragon?"

Suddenly images of Grima and the Hierophant appeared within Chrom's head and groaned to himself. It was a terrifying moment for him but it was one of his greatest accomplishments as well. Now he could think of a minature Fell Dragon who would act so adorable to everything. He simply shook his head and smiled at Robin.

"I don't think so."

* * *

**END AN: I should also mention I am going back to school...college wise! One year of rethinking on what I want to do and I got an answer...hopefully.**

**So once again I'm really sorry for the super unforgivable late and painful update! Hope you can forgive me.**

**Besides I've been reading other fics and man do I know how you guys feel when a fic finally updates!**

**So anyways hope you guys have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
